Hate That I Love You
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: With Naruto and Hinata getting married in a week, can Sakura and Sasuke manage to survive without giving into temptation
1. Wedding Week 1: Day 1

Hey guys. So This is my first story. Please r & r. Be gentle. Constructive critisism is welcome.

**Chapter 1**

**Wedding Week: Day 1**

Sakura knocked on the door of the Hyuga Compound and waited for someone to open the door. She rubbed her arms through her thick jacket and tried to think about anything other than the cold that was starting to freeze her. The middle of winter wasn't the best time to be outdoors.

"Do you plan on standing out there and freezing? I don't think Hinata-sama will want a frozen bridesmaid," Neji smiled at her. From the way he was standing, Sakura figured that he must have been standing at the door waiting for her to come out of her daydream for a few minutes.

"Gomen," Sakura smiled back and quickly pulled her bags through the doorway and into the corridor. Neji closed the door and took her bags before he led her down the corridor to the main house. Sakura notice that Neji wasn't in his normal shinobi attire and smiled to herself. He was wearing a black woollen sweater and dark faded jeans. "Hinata finally got you to wear something other than your shinobi outfit."

"No. Naruto wouldn't shut up until I agreed to take the week off and I hate wearing that outfit when I'm not training," Neji replied. Sakura had never seen him wear anything other than his shinobi outfit. "Then again, it's too cold to be wearing it."

"Couldn't agree more," Sakura pulled her scarf down. She had her normal attire on except she traded her shorts for pants, had a long sleeve shirt on and wore a jacket, scarf and gloves. Neji opened the door for her and pulled her bags in. They both took their shoes off and walked to the stairs in their socks.

"Hinata-sama is waiting in her room for you," Neji informed her. Sakura thanked him and saw raven hair out of the corner of her eye. She smiled and walked up the stairs to Hinata's room.

"'Bout time you got here forehead," Ino yelled and puller Sakura into a headlock.

"Let go pig," Sakura yelled back and pulled out of her friend's grip. She pulled her scarf and gloves off and flung them in the corner where Ino's was.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Hinata said from the bed.

"There's our bride-to-be," Sakura peeled her jacket off when she caught sight of the heater and plopped herself in front of it.

"Hinata-chan, have you seen the shogi board? I'm gonna show Shikamaru whose better," Naruto asked as he flung open the door and looked all around the room.

"Baka, don't you say hello anymore?" Sakura yelled.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Naruto pulled said girl to her feet and into a bear hug. "Now has anyone seen the shogi board?"

"Get out Naruto," Ino yelled, pulling him by the ear and flung him out of the room. "And don't come back."

"Harsh much?" Sakura asked.

"Just plain simple cruel," Ino smirked.

"Where's Tenten?" Sakura looked around for her brunette friend.

"She's helping Neji to get the guest rooms ready. They refuse to let anyone help them," Hinata replied. She had stopped her stuttering when she and Naruto began dating.

"Wonder why?" Ino asked suggestively.

"Pig," Sakura laughed at her friend.

"Hello minna-san," Tenten said as she walked through the door.

"Talk of the devil," Ino sighed.

"Why? What did I do?" Tenten asked sitting on Hinata's bed.

"Oh we were just talking about all of the fun you and Neji were having getting the guest bedrooms ready," Sakura smirked. They all laughed when Tenten blushed at her understanding of the statement.

"We're gonna have to get them hitched quickly ne forehead."

"You got it pig," the two of them laughed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sakura, how are you and Sasuke doing?" Hikaru asked. (AN: I got no idea what Hinata's mom's name is or if she's even alive so we'll go with Hikaru. Kay.) The girls stopped laughing and looked at Sakura. They were helping to prepare dinner.

"We're not together anymore," Sakura continued to cut the vegetables and smiled.

"That's sad to hear," Hikaru replied. Since Naruto and Hinata began dating, Sakura and Hinata had become good friends and Sakura was at their house every other weekend. Sakura had become like another daughter to her over the years.

"Yeah, he and I were just too different and were in a relationship, if you could call it that, for the wrong reasons," Sakura continued. She was getting ready to start cooking when Naruto came into the kitchen.

"Hikaru-ka-san please let me get ramen. I'll treat everyone," Naruto pleaded. Hiashi was putting him to the ultimate test of his devotion to Hinata by making him give up ramen until their wedding. Sakura smiled to herself and continued to prepare the dinner. She heard Naruto give up the argument and walk out of the kitchen with Hinata comforting him.

"Hey forehead, you in?" Ino asked.

"Huh?" Sakura shook her head and looked at her friend in confusion.

"You alright? You've been daydreaming a lot lately," Tenten asked. Sakura noticed for the first time that Tenten was wearing a similar outfit to the one that Neji was wearing earlier.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now what are we doing?"

"Hikaru-ka-san suggested that we go to the karaoke house," Ino replied, eagerness expressed on her face.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura smiled. She continued to cook while her friends planned the coming evening. She began to hum a tune and didn't notice everyone leave her in her own world while she cooked. She began to sing the words to the song and finally noticed that she was alone in the kitchen.

"_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all."_

"Hey forehead, you plan on joining us?" Ino asked, popping her head into the kitchen. Sakura was brought out of her newest daydream and looked at her friend. "I know that he'll be there but it's not healthy to avoid him forever."

"I just don't want to see him anytime soon," Sakura answered.

"You're gonna be seeing him a lot. Heck, the two of you are sharing one of the guest bedrooms."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled and then covered her mouth to prevent everyone from running to find out what the problem was.

"Shhh," Ino ordered. She walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. "Hiashi-san kinda put all of us in the guest rooms with whomever we're with."

"Nani?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth.

"You and Sasuke are sharing a room. Hiashi didn't know that the two of you weren't together anymore and he still doesn't know," Ino was getting ready for Sakura's outburst but it never came.

"Isn't there any other rooms available?" Sakura's voice was barely a whisper. Ino shook her head.

"Their all taken. He had it sorted to partners and well every room is occupied."

"Oh great. I'm stuck sleeping in the same room as my ex-boyfriend."

"On the same bed."

"Shimata," Sakura's head fell and she sighed. "_Kami-sama, please protect whoever feels my wrath at training tomorrow. If it's Sasuke, please let him feel immense pain."_

"Sakura you may want to check the food," Ino pointed out. Sakura was in her own world for the time being. "Forehead the food!"

"What? Oh shit," Sakura grabbed the pot and tried to save the food.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had a fake smile plastered on her face and was nervously laughing. Everyone sweat dropped as Naruto was scoffing down the food like there was no tomorrow with Lee following close behind.

"Sakura-chan this tastes good," Naruto said between mouthfuls. Sakura laughed nervously again and thanked Kami-sama for them not being able to taste the slightly burnt part of the food. Luckily she had managed to hide the burnt taste with (_Sakura: That's a secret. Goddess Athena: Gomen – hides from flying kunai –_).

"We should have you cooking all of our meals Sakura," Hikaru smiled. Sakura smiled again and then shifted awkwardly when her hand made contact with his. Sakura inwardly squeaked and pulled back her hand quickly. She was sitting next to non other than (_Kami-sama, this is cruel_) Uchiha Sasuke. Turns out that Hiashi had planned that couples were staying in the **same** room on the **same** bed **and** sat **next** **to** each other at during **all** meals.

"My cooking is nothing compared to yours Hikaru-ka-san," Sakura smiled. She was doing her best to not feel awkward next to Sasuke but it was hard when she could smell him and see him from the corner of her eye.

"Hey forehead are you gonna eat or stare at the food?" Ino eyed her friend. Sakura gave her friend a glare and then picked up her fork and began to eat. Least to say that you couldn't taste then slight burnt taste that Sakura was sure it would have. She saw everyone eat and she silently sighed at the temporary quiet.

"That was great Sakura-chan," Naruto was stuffed from almost wiping out all of the food. He was feeding his ramen craving by stuffing himself till he couldn't eat anymore but with the Kyuubi in him it was only a matter of minutes before he was ready to down more food.

"Sakura-san that was the most youthful food I've ever had in my youthful life. It was the pinnacle of the springtime of youth," Lee concluded.

"Thank you," Sakura heard Tenten grumbling. She knew just how much Tenten wanted to smack Lee over the head but refrain from doing it in front of Neji's family. Ino and Tenten helped Hikaru to do the dishes while Sakura cleared the table.

"You bet," Ino's voice broke through Sakura's now ever present dream world. Sakura looked at the two of them and realised that they were naming the songs that everyone was bound to sing later.

"Neji won't sing," Tenten said.

"We'll make him," Ino had a Cheshire grin on her face, "right forehead?"

"Right pig," Sakura agreed. She knew that there were only two things that could get Neji to dot the impossible- get him drunk and pray that he didn't faint or hold Tenten hostage.

"Why don't you three get going?" Hiashi stood in the doorway. The three of them excused them selves to get going. Before Sakura could exit the kitchen, Hiashi whispered in her ear, "Get him ramen. He deserves it."

"Hai," Sakura smiled. Hiashi could see how hard Naruto was trying to pass his test and had decided to let him off the hook for a few hours. Sakura got ready hurriedly and almost forgot to retrieve her warm clothes from Hinata's room until Sai reminded her.

Please R & R. More reviews equals faster updates. And you can leave anon reviews


	2. Karaoke

Hey. Thanks to my awesome reviewers. You make me feel a whole lot better. I hope you guys approve of the chappie.

Disclaimer: I forgot it in the last chapter but I DO own a chocolate bunny. Unfortunately it'll take a lot of bunnies to get me Naruto. So I've used a few songs by the All American Rejects, Barbie Girl by Aqua & Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown. In the last chapter I used the first verse of It Ends Tonight by AAR.

**Chapter 2**

**Karaoke**

To say that she was furious was an understatement. Even someone with ant poop for a brain could figure out that. She was sick of being stuck with, next to or near Sasuke. When they had arrived, everyone had quickly filled the couches leaving her with an option of sitting next to Lee or Sasuke. Lee was edging closer to the alcohol and Akamaru had taken the seat next to him before Sakura could get to it so that left the seat next to the human ice-cube.

"I wanna go first," Naruto yelled. He was overjoyed when Sakura bought him a bowl of ramen but he turned it down (with a pained look) by saying that he wasn't gonna cave with just six days to go.

"Fine just quieten down," Ino said hitting him over the head. Since she was the closest to the karaoke set, she handed him the microphone. Naruto bounded up to the mini stage in the room and selected the song that he wanted to sing.

"Teme, this is for you," Naruto smirked.

_**I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes**__**  
**__**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**_

Sakura smiled at his choice of song and everyone let out a laugh. Sasuke almost dropped his façade to laugh as well but decided against it.

"Hinata-chan you next," Naruto said handing her the microphone. Hinata walked up and selected her choice.

_**Confidence is a must  
Cockiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges- I like 'em rough  
**__**  
**__**A man with a Midas touch  
Intoxicate me, I'm a rush  
Stop you're making me blush  
People are looking at us  
**__**  
**__**I don't think you know, know  
I'm checking you so hot, so hot  
Wonder if he know, he's on my radar  
On my radar, On my radar, On my radar**_

Sakura saw Naruto look at his fiancé in awe, not realising implications the words that she was singing, suggested.

"I wanna go," Ino said, dragging Shikamaru with her. "Shika-kun feel free to sing with."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled before the song started.

_**I'm a Barbie girl  
In a Barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fantastic  
You can brush my hair  
And dress me everywhere  
Imagination, that is your creation**_

Sakura laughed at her best friend's choice and saw Shikamaru blush when it was his turn to sing. She saw Tenten trying to coax Neji into singing but having a very minute luck. Ino handed her the microphone and sat down with Shikamaru right behind her. Sakura got to the stage and took the remote. She scrolled to the song she wanted to sing and pressed play. The music began playing and she closed her eyes. She didn't need to read the lyrics since she already knew them by heart. As she began to sing, she fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. The song reminded her of what had happened to _them_.

_**Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.**_

She remembered the night that they had broken up and she almost sobbed.

_They were watching a movie. They were sitting on the couch, with a blanket around them. Sasuke's arms were around her waist and his head was buried in the crook of her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. All she wanted to do was cry. She resisted the urge and took in a deep breath to calm herself. She knew what she had to do and wasn't looking forward to it._

_**The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**_

Sakura almost started crying as she thought of that night. It was painful knowing that she was the one that was going to end it all.

"_Sasuke," she looked up at him._

"_Hn," Sasuke began to kiss her neck. He knew that something was bothering her since she had dropped his suffix._

"_I-…never mind," Sakura replied. She inhaled sharply when he began to suck on her pulse._

"_What's wrong?" Sasuke stopped his ministrations and looked at her._

_**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.**_

She took a deep breath in to compose herself before continuing.

"_Love me," Sakura replied. She knew that he already did but she wanted to hear him say it. In the two years that they had been together, he had never said it. He had shown he affection and love in his own way but she could only go so long without hearing those words._

"_Hn," Sasuke kissed her and her mind shut down for a minute._

"_Hmmm…" Sakura sighed when they broke apart. The one thing that she could always count on was Sasuke's kisses being demanding yet gentle at the same time. She groaned for two reasons. The first being that Sasuke's fingers were in a sensitive spot and the second being her pain._

_**A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain **_

Sasuke frowned at her. He was also thinking about their break up. Even though he acted as if it was nothing, it meant something. He couldn't bear to look at her when she looked like she was going to cry. He knew that she cried most nights after the break up. He knew that she cried the hardest after _that_ night. And he knew that he was an asshole for not saying something, for nor doing anything to prove her wrong. Mostly he knew that she wouldn't forgive him for not chasing after her.

_**The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow. **_

_**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little and**_

_She didn't remember how they had gotten to the bed or when their clothes had been shed but she did know that she was going to miss the feel of their bodies together._

"_Sasuke…kun," Sakura breathed. He was making her body feel incredible. She hated herself because she knew that tonight was the last night. She knew that she had to tell him. "Stop."_

"_Hn," Sasuke stopped his actions and looked at her. Her expression made him serious and he moved away from her._

"_I-I can't go on like this," she said after a moment of silence. "I can't continue in-in a relationship that is only physical. Before it wasn't but now-now all we do is this. We never spend time together like we used to."_

_**Sorry won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight. **_

_**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better than I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know**_

Sakura felt her control beginning to slip and the tears collecting, ready to fall in her moment of weakness. She fought them and continued to sing. She tried to shut her eyes closed even tighter. She felt her bangs cover her eyes and was thankful that no one could see past their length.

_**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right,  
It's too late to fight,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends**_

"_I can't be in this anymore. Not when it's only physical," Sakura closed her eyes and felt the tension in the air. She felt the weight lift off her body and arms wrap around her._

"_If that's what you want," Sasuke whispered in her ear. He remained calm and kept his usual façade on._

"_Sasuke," Sakura looked up at the man holding her. "Love me one last time."_

"_If that's what you want," Sasuke replied. He laid her back the way she was and continued to make her feel in complete bliss._

_**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight**_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right**_

_She felt like she was on ecstasy when he hit her sweet spot and she saw stars. Her body tingled from the feeling of pure heaven and she wanted to cry at the though of losing this feeling. She almost did when she remembered that it was the last time. He held her close when they had both returned from their highs. There was no space between their bodies and she breathed in his scent again, committing it to memory. She knew that if they stayed together she would get hurt and hurt him alike. She knew that if they stayed together she would give love and not be able to feel the effects like most people do when they received the feeling. She knew that he loved her but not hearing those words made her heart die a little every time they became one. Only feeling the physical expression of his love broke her inside._

_**It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight,  
Tonight,  
Insight**_

_**When darkness turns to light,**_

_**It ends tonight**_

She ended the song and let out a deep breath. She opened her eyes and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She smiled and handed the microphone to Sasuke and sat down in her place. She smiled lightly after getting her emotions out and without breaking something.

_**I never thought that I was so blind**_

_**I can finally see the truth**_

_**It's me for you**_

_**Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side**_

_**Cuz it's never gonna be the truth**_

_**Too far for you**_

Everyone was shocked that Sasuke was singing. Normally he would have passed the mic to someone else but to hear him sing was something that was a rarity. Everyone was entranced by his voice and the song.

_**But can you hear me say**_

_**Don't throw me away**_

_**And there's no way out**_

_**I gotta hold you somehow**_

Sasuke wasn't sure about singing. Apart from occasionally singing in the shower, he didn't do it often. But this song was for Sakura. Even if she didn't know it, it was for her. He was singing what was in his heart.

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you**_

_**You wanna touch me too**_

_**Everyday but all I have is time**_

_**Our loves the perfect crime**_

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you**_

_**You wanna touch me too**_

_**Every way and when they set me free**_

_**Just put your hands on me**_

Sasuke remembered that on their last night together, he had taken his time. It was so that he could memorise her smell, the feel of her skin, the feel of their bodies joined together. It was the only thing that he could think about, the only thing that kept him sane.

_**Take everything that I know you'll break**_

_**And I give my life away**_

_**So far for you**_

_**But can you hear me say?**_

_**Don't throw me away**_

_**And there's no way out**_

_**I gotta hold you somehow**_

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were dancing to his singing and somehow they had managed to get Sakura to dance as well. They were swaying their hips to the beat and ignoring everyone else around them. Sasuke tuned out the vision of Sakura dancing and continued to sing.

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you**_

_**You wanna touch me too**_

_**Everyday but all I have is time**_

_**Our loves the perfect crime**_

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you**_

_**You wanna touch me too**_

_**Every way and when they set me free**_

_**Just put your hands on me**_

He **DID NOT** like it at all. The thought of her not being next to him every morning and the reality of it was still incomprehensible to him. What he hated the most was watching guys flirting with her and not being able to do anything. But being Uchiha Sasuke, he kept his cool and left the stoic façade in place.

_**Tonight I'm weak**_

_**(Tonight I'm weak)**_

_**It's just another day without you**_

_**That I can't sleep**_

_**(That I can't sleep)**_

_**I gave the world away for you to**_

Sasuke ignored Naruto's cheering and continued to sing. Naruto had felt all of his rage, anger and emotion in the form of beatings that he was delivered while they sparred. Sakura hadn't trained with Team 7 while he was around, only when he was on missions. It irked him that the only time he had seen her after the break up and before today was when she was in a bar with Ino, Tenten and Hinata, celebrating something or the other while guys loomed around their table trying to catch her eye and on Halloween. Never had he hated and loved the day more.

_**Hear me say**_

_**Don't throw me away**_

_**There's no way out**_

_**I gotta hold you somehow**_

_**All I wanna do is touch you**_

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you**_

_**You wanna touch me too**_

_**Everyday but all I have is time**_

_**Our loves the perfect crime**_

Sakura stared at him out of surprise. Their gazes locked for a split second and then they both looked in any other direction. She wanted to hit Naruto over the head for not shutting up but didn't because she knew that he was cheering for the fact that Sasuke was singing while sober. She had only heard him sing in the shower a couple of times while they were together so and even then and while he was drunk, he never sounded so sincere while singing.

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you**_

_**You wanna touch me too**_

_**Every way and when they set me free**_

_**Just put your hands on me**_

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you**_

_**You wanna touch me too**_

_**But all I have is time**_

_**Our loves the perfect crime**_

Sasuke thought about the morning after. _He had woken up with her in his arms. They were tangled together, bodies so close together as if they were trying to stay that way forever. Sasuke had to struggle to get out of her hold without waking her up. He was late for training and knew that it was a matter of time before Naruto came and knocked his door down. He looked down at Sakura and sighed. He didn't want to be there when she left. He was scared that he might have the urge to use a sealing jutsu on the house to make sure that she didn't leave. He showered and dressed hurriedly __before kissing her forehead for the last time and ran out of the house before he ended up doing what he planned._

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you**_

_**You wanna touch me too**_

_**And when they set me free**_

_**Just put your hands on me**_

Everyone sat down and waited for the fifth round of sake to arrive. When it did, Naruto had the urge to hear Lee sing. Sakura mental groaned at the suggestion. She knew that Naruto had had a bit too much to drink and was mentally counting the minutes before he sang a drunken version of Britney Spears song Womanizer.

"Yosh, my turn to sing my youthful song of youthfulness to woe my youthful Sakura-san," Lee sprang up and grabbed the microphone. He was surprisingly sober which was probable due to Neji drinking anything with alcohol that went near Lee.

_**Hey, she want that lovey dovey  
That kiss kiss  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin with me  
They hatin on me  
They wanna kiss, kiss  
Because she mine and super fine, thick as can be**_

Everyone had to resist the urge to cover their ears as Lee ruined a perfectly good song. Naruto, who was thoroughly drunk, was rolling on the ground, laughing his head off. Sai sat looking confused at the Kyuubi vessel before covering his ears when Lee reached a painful off-key note. Sasuke sighed; it was going to be a long night.

AN: Please pretty please with chocolate virtual bunnie please reply


	3. The Dream

Hey all you wonderful people. I'm really sorry that I took long to update but I had a ton of projects and homework that wouldn't disappear.

sonia- the song Sasuke sang was I Wanna by The All American Rejects

C.A.M.E.0.1 and Only - yeah I packed myself laughing while writing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...yet...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Dream**

Sakura woke up when the sun's light began into stream into the room. She yawned and turned over, not wanting to wake up. Everyone had returned to the Hyuga household around three that morning in a drunken state. All of them were bound to be suffering from hangovers and a few worse then others. Sasuke had even gotten wasted after hearing Lee sing for the sixth time. Sakura cuddled up to the warmth next to her and sighed. She was drifting back to dreamland when she realised what the warmth was.

"Eep!" Sakura whispered out. She didn't want to wake him or anyone else. She had almost forgotten that she was sharing a bed for a week with him. She moved to the opposite end of the bed before looking at his sleeping form. She smiled at his peaceful face and then let her head make contact with the pillow again. She dreamt about how she and Sasuke got together.

_Sakura was finishing her rounds at the hospital. Sasuke had been back in Konoha for the past year and a half and had gotten off easy with his punishment because he had killed Orochimaru and Itachi. Sakura had spent most of her time avoiding him and only tending to him when necessary. She was peeved off with Tsunade when she had made Sasuke an ANBU operative which meant that she couldn't avoid him at all during hospital duties since she was in charge of the ANBU department of the hospital. She had almost finished her rounds in the civilian wards when Shizune came._

"_Sakura-san, you're needed in the ANBU department," Shizune looked out of breath and was clutching her chest in attempt to regain her breath._

"_What happened?" Sakura asked._

"_Team 7 ran into-" before she could complete her sentence, Sakura was running down the hallway to the ANBU department. Sakura almost toppled a few nurses and patients in attempt to get to her team mates as soon as possible._

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto hugged her as soon as she opened the room door. She heard him wince slightly from pain. They all still had their ANBU masks on which meant that they had just arrived._

"_Get off Ugly before you suffocate her Dickless," Sai's voice was heard from the bed at the far end of the room._

"_Shut up both of you," Kakashi's voice was heard from her left. Sakura pried Naruto away from her before instructing him to get back to the bed._

"_Now Kakashi-sensei, what happened to you four?" Sakura looked at him and noted his ever present orange book._

"_I'm not you're sensei anymore," he took his mask off and his eyes were cresented in a smile. The rest of them followed suit and took off their masks._

"_You're still old," Naruto commented. He yelped when a kunai was sent his way._

"_We were ambushed just before we could reach Konoha. Dickless has a few broken ribs, Kakashi-san's arm is dislocated, mine is fractured and Sasuke-san has a couple kunai wounds," Sai replied._

"_That's _**it**_. I thought there was a big emergency," Sakura glared at all of them. She noticed Sasuke on a bed at the far end of the room._

"_Well, after the ambush," Kakashi started, "we were attacked by rogue ninja and we got more injuries. Naruto has more broken ribs and a splintered bone in his arm, Sai's body was injected with a poison that made his body numb, Sasuke dislocated his shoulder and broke his left hand and my knee is dislocated."_

"_Then teme went and smashed this guy's head through a tree which gave him a ton of splinters in his arm. That pissed teme off more and he almost broke his other arm trying to punch another guy's head in but missed and broke a concrete wall instead and bruised his knuckles," Naruto ignored Sasuke's glare on him._

"_Dickless was too busy laughing at Sasuke-san to notice a ninja behind him and was injected with poison which somehow made the bones in his legs dislocate. It was most amusing after to watch Sasuke-san push them back into place," Sai smiled his fake smile. Sakura tried not to laugh at Naruto's childish pout. She knew that his bones had to be pushed into place quickly since the Kyuubi would have started healing him immediately, possibly in while they were in the wrong place, and was thankful that Sasuke had done it for her._

"_Sai was numbed the entire time so he got away with his injuries," Kakashi concluded._

"_How the hell did you manage to make it back here?" Sakura looked at them and shook her head at their stupidity._

"_Sasuke carried Naruto," Kakashi answered._

"_More like I had to hold onto him in case he dropped me," Naruto grumbled._

"_How the hell am I supposed to carry a ton of ramen when my hand is broken and the other one is almost in the same state dobe?" Sasuke asked speaking for the first time since Sakura arrived._

"_Kakashi-san summoned his dogs to carry the two of us," Sai interrupted before the two started to argue._

"_Ok, Sai you're first," Sakura walked up to Sai and healed his fractured arm. Once she was finished, she opened the medicine cabinet next to him and pulled out a needle and a few vials. She drew blood from his arm and began to mix the things together to repel the poison. Once she was done she injected the antidote into his body. "That should kill the poison. You might feel nauseas but you can sleep that off."_

"_Thanks Ugly," Sai smiled. The vain on Sakura's forehead was getting ready to pop. She had to take a deep breath in to stop herself from inflicting critical damage to his recovering body._

"_Kakashi-sensei you need to put down the porn so that I can push your bones back into place and heal them," Sakura smiled at her former teacher. He willingly put down his book and waited patiently for Sakura to heal him._

"_Sakura-chan, will this take long?" Naruto asked. "I have a date with Hinata in a while."_

"_You're dating Hinata?" Sakura almost received whiplash from turning her neck so quickly._

"_It's our first date," Naruto replied shyly. "I'm taking her to Ichiraku's."_

"_Baka," Sakura sweat dropped. "Only you Naruto."_

"_What'd I do?" Naruto asked. Everyone sweat dropped at his stupidity. "I'll take her for a walk near the river where all of the cherry trees are after."_

"_Better," Sakura sighed. "Kakashi-sensei, can you help Sai get home?"_

"_Hai," Kakashi tucked his porn book away before getting up and disappearing with Sai._

"_Now hold still Naruto," Sakura said."_

"_Itai!" Naruto screamed. Sakura had pushed down a little too hard on his ribs while trying to find out how many were broken._

"_Gomen nasai," Sakura apologised before getting back to healing him. Once his ribs were healed, she checked his arm and legs. "You're good to go."_

"_Thanks Sakura-chan, you're the best," Naruto pulled her into a bear hug._

"_Go to your date and be nice," Sakura replied. Naruto smiled and was gone in a puff of smoke. "Ok Sasuke-kun let's push your shoulder back into place first."_

"_Hn," Sasuke flinched as his shoulder was pushed into place. He watched Sakura heal his wounds and bruised knuckle._

"_Why were you trying to punch someone's face in?" Sakura tried to make small talk with him. It was the first time that she had spent more then five minutes around him since he came back. She had avoided him because she didn't want to have the opportunity to let her feelings resurface._

"_Hn," Sasuke looked annoyed and smirked when she huffed and looked back at his hand. She was having a tough time healing it properly._

"_You couldn't punch an ordinary brick wall could you?" Sakura shook her head. "No you had to punch a concrete one and shatter a few small tiny hard to heal bones."_

"_Hn," Sasuke flinched as she repositioned a few bones in his fingers._

"_Stupid idiot. I could swear that you were Naruto from the amount of injuries that you have," Sakura ranted on._

"_I'm not like the dobe," Sasuke pouted. Sakura almost laughed at his expression but thought better of it._

"_The why are _**you** _the one with all of the injuries?"_

"_Hn," Sasuke ignored her. He heard her sigh and move to his other arm to begin pulling out the splinters._

"_Stop wriggling," Sakura said in a stern voice._

"_Hn," every time she pulled out a splinter he had to resist the urge to wince. Sakura had managed to get the splinters out from the area around his wrist with ease but the ones that followed were tricky. "Don't you have something that will dissolve the splinters?"_

"_It would help if you hadn't punched a tree with poison on it," Sakura replied. "Actually, I'm surprised that your arm hasn't fallen off. You punched a tree that was specifically bred to produce poisoned fruit. The wood obviously had the same poison."_

"_So make something to repel it."_

"_I would if I had the time, or even knew what kinds of poisons were mixed."_

"_Hn."_

"_I have to remove the splinters before trying to repel the poison or it'll just stay in your blood system."_

"_Hn," Sasuke sighed. He watched her pull out a few more splinters before blood started dripping from him healed wounds._

"_Shit," Sakura dropped the tweezers that she was using to remove the splinters and tried to heal the wounds. "Grab that cloth and hold it around your arm."_

"_Hn," Sasuke found the cloth that she was referring to and held it against his arm while she pulled the splinters out with less caution._

"_Sorry," Sakura apologised when she heard him wince. The poison was making his sealed wounds reopen and bleed. She knew that is was only a matter of minutes before he fainted from blood loss and eventually died from lack of blood. "Don't apply pressure or the blood with come out faster."_

"_Hn," Sasuke was beginning to feel light headed. He hardly notice the pain as Sakura pulled the splinters out._

"_Sasuke-kun, try to stay awake," Sakura's voice came through the haze. His eyes began to blur and __his head felt like it was spinning. He tried to focus on her pink hair and the contours of her face. "Oh shit," _

"_Stay awake, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke lay still and watched the world around him turn a hazy black. Sakura stopped pulling the splinters out and summoned three copies to take over before performing a jutsu that burned through the victim. She reduced the amount of chakra used and controlled the flow so that it would burn the affected cells. Sasuke let out a scream as the jutsu affected him and writhed in pain. Sasuke nodded in and out of consciousness for a while, while Sakura was healing the damaged cells. He heard her sigh as she finished and took that as the sign that he could let the tiredness consume him._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura woke up to darkness. The last thing that she remembered was trying to heal Sasuke. Her head shot up and she saw him sleeping peacefully on the bed next to her._

"_You gave us quiet a scare," Naruto's voice came from next to her. She looked down and saw the she was in a hospital bed and Naruto was in the chair next to the bed._

"_You really should have called for help," Kakashi's voice came from the foot of the bed. She looked to see her former teacher behind his ever-present porn book._

"_I could handle it," Sakura sighed. "How'd your date with Hinata go?"_

"_Don't change the subject," Naruto scoffed._

"_I just want to know how it went," Sakura didn't bother to use a snappy tone even though her temper was flaring from being reprimanded like a little girl._

"_Were you thinking when you did that? You could have called for help."_

"_You sound like my father," Sakura snapped. Her temper finally getting the better of her. "I didn't have time to call for help. If I had, Sasuke would have died."_

"_You could have died from using that jutsu as well," Naruto snapped back. The last time that she had used the jutsu, she was still learning how to use it. She had tried it out and had almost died in the process from putting her body under so much of strain._

"_I would rather die saving lives then live while letting them leave the Earth."_

"_You're delusional."_

"_STUPID BAKA!" Sakura was sure that she had woken a few patients with her screaming._

"_Alright, alright," Kakashi interrupted. "Naruto stop screaming at Sakura. Sakura stop screaming at Naruto."_

"_Hn," Sakura sounded like Sasuke. "He started."_

"_Naruto, Sakura must have known what she was doing. If she didn't, she would have called for help. Nothing happened to her or Sasuke other then fainting from lack of chakra," Kakashi's voice was calming._

"_But Kakashi-sensei she was being irresponsible," Naruto whined._

"_You would have done the same thing," Sakura sighed._

"_But-"_

"_No buts. I did what I had to," Sakura smiled. "Besides, I mastered that jutsu."_

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry me like that again."_

"_Now tell me about your date," Sakura said. She heard Kakashi chuckle and leave._

"_Teme's an idiot," Naruto said, ignoring her and looking at the sleeping form on the next bed. "He __wasn't thinking right when he did that."_

"_Nani?" Sakura was confused._

"_He couldn't just do things the simple way, he had to shove the guy's head __**through**__ the tree."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_He let his temper get the better of him you know," Naruto sounded serious._

"_What happened?"_

"_Well…"_

"SAKURA-CHAN, WAKE UP," Naruto's voice pulled her out of her sleep.

"SHUT UP BAKA," Sakura threw a chakra filled pillow at his head and smiled in sick satisfaction when she heard him hit the floor. "Shannaro!"

"Ano…Sakura-chan," Naruto sat up slowly. He knew that Sakura got cranky when she woke up but never learned from his first experience. He rubbed the bump on his head. "We're late for practice."

"Baka, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sakura hissed. She noticed that she was wrapped up warmly and saw that an extra blanket was covering her.

"Hurry up," Naruto said and ran out of the room before more chakra pilled pillows came flying his way. Sakura looked to her side and found Sasuke missing. _(Sakura: Not that I was looking. Goddess Athena: Sure you weren't.) _

* * *

AN: So I may take a while to update but I'll try and update by Thursday. That will be my birthday gift to you. You can give me a birthdaygift by reviewing.


	4. Training Is A Bitch

Hey. I know I said that I would update on Thursday but I had like four minutes of free time since my last update on this story and I used it to post the preview to one of my new stories. Please check it out. It's called Ms Robin Hood.

This chappie is dedicated to C.A.M.E.0.1 and Only, Searching-For-My-Reason and sonia. You guys made me feel soo happy.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would have stopped world hunger and been the Queen of the World, but do you see any people ruling the world? Didn't think so.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Wedding Week: Day 2**

**Training Is A Bitch**

Sasuke sat perched on the branch of a Sakura tree. In the summer it provided a great hiding spot but in the spring as well as shade but in the winter it served as nothing more then a good place to be away from Naruto's rambling. Sai sat and drew the landscape in front of him and ignored the other two.

"Teme, what did you do to Sakura-chan?" Sasuke looked at his best friend.

"When?"

"You know…"

"If I did do you think I'd ask?"

"…"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"Stupid teme," Naruto grumbled. "I mean why'd you two break up?"

"Hn."

"I hate you."

"Hn."

"You have chicken ha- ITAI! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HIT ME?"

"Dobe," Sasuke was getting ready to tune him out again,

"No seriously," Naruto looked and sounded serious. "She's been really grumpy since."

"Hn."

"You've also been grumpy. I haven't seen you this grumpy since two years ago."

"Hn."

"I really hate you."  
"Hn."

"Morning," Kakashi apologised appearing below Sasuke.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto pointed his finger at him.

"There was this little old lady that-"

"LAIR!" Naruto poked his former teacher.

"Morning Sasuke," Kakashi ignored Naruto.

"Hn."

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's late," Naruto replied.

"No shit Sherlock. He means why," Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Kyuubi vessel's lack of common sense.

"Oh…" Naruto sighed. "Well I woke her up before I left so I have no idea what's keeping her."

"She's never late," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

**Flashback:**

"_Sakura…" he wasn't sure of what to say. "I-I-Will you marry me?"_

"_Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette threw herself at him and locked their lips. Sasuke took it as a yes and deepened the kiss. "I love you."_

"_I love you," he mumbled into her ear and kissed his way to her lips._

_------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke woke with a smile on his face. He frowned when he realise it was a dream and grunted in disapproval._

"_Mmmm…Sasuke-kun, don't stop," a female voice mumbled. He looked down and saw Sakura lying with her head on his chest. She mumbled a few more incoherent words and sighed. Sasuke became aware that his arm was around her tiny frame and the other was intertwined with hers. Even though it was the middle of winter, Sakura still slept in a baggy shirt that allowed Sasuke a view of her creamy mounds._

"_Sasuke-kun, stop teasing me…" Sasuke smirked at the realisation of what kind of dream Sakura was having. He looked at the clock next to the bed and groaned. He hadn't gotten much sleep and he was thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't feeling the effects of a hangover. He untwined their arms and removed his arm from around her before moving to get up. His body disagreed with him and he eventually gave up and let himself drift back to sleep. Training could wait for a while._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_The second time he woke was from the lack of warmth. He looked next to him and found Sakura sleeping peacefully on the opposite side of the bed. Sighing, he got up and walked to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. His mind was swimming with thoughts as he relaxed under the hot water. He never really liked the bitter cold of winter but only over the past two years had they been bearable._

"_Urgh," Sasuke leaned against the freezing cold tiles of the shower and let the hot water run down his body. When he was sure that his emotions were masked, he turned off the shower and dried off. He walked into the room and saw the Sakura was still asleep. "Why'd you have to change me?"_

"_Stupid idiot," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke pulled on a long sleeve navy shirt with his clan symbol in it and khaki pants. He found a warm hoody and zipped it up. He saw that Sakura was shivering and found a spare blanket next to the bed. He pulled it over her petite form and glanced at her before walking out of the room and heading to the training grounds._

"_I'm going soft," Sasuke mumbled while walking. He did wake Sakura up because he knew that she had been working overtime at the hospital and going on any missions possible over the past month._

**End Flashback**

-----------------------------------------------------

"Gomen," Sakura ran puffing wisps of smoke. She was in the warmer version of her usual attire with a thick jacket over her.

"You're late," Kakashi replied.

"Look who's talking," Naruto commented.

"Naruto and Sasuke are sparring together. Sai and Sakura, you two are sparring together," Kakashi replied. The four nodded and went off to spar. Kakashi pulled out his orange covered book and began to read. "They really did that…"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback: Two Years Ago**

"_Teme, what did you do to Sakura-chan?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about dobe?" onyx meeting sky blue._

"_Why does she avoid you?" Naruto asked._

"_How should I know?" Sasuke replied. He was getting irked that said pinkette was clearly avoiding him and only interacting with him when she had no other choice. A few years ago, Sasuke wouldn't have minded but now it just irked him. She hadn't even given him a second glance when he returned to the village._

"_You have to have done something bad. Sakura-chan doesn't treat me like that even when I've screwed up big time," Naruto continued._

"_Hn," Sasuke was sad to admit that deep down a part of him wanted her to hug him and not let go when he returned, and was even sadder, though he would NEVER admit it, when he found out that she had a boyfriend._

"_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Naruto yelled at him._

"_Would you keep it down?" Kakashi asked from behind his ever present Icha Icha book. "We are still on a mission."_

"_Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whined._

"_Dickless, by whining, our position will be revealed to anyone in the near vicinity," Sai concluded._

"_Huh?"_

"_People can find us easily dobe," Sasuke shook his head._

"_Too right," a voice from their left came. The four of them stopped and looked around. Three sound ninja appeared in front of them._

"_Well look what the cat dragged in," a female voice said. "Konoha scum."_

"_Well look what the cat coughed up, a bitch and her dogs," Naruto shot back. Kakashi sighed at his student's foul language and put his book away._

"_What do you want?" Kakashi asked. He was thankful that they had their ANBU masks on or Sasuke would be easily recognised._

"_Just to kill any Konoha trash," a tall brunette male said. He had a large katana strapped to his back._

"_Too bad," Sasuke spoke. He drew his own katana and pulled his mask off._

"_Uchiha Sasuke," the owner of the voice, stepping out of the shadows. He was a young man with long snow white hair._

"_Shin," Sasuke acknowledged the male._

"_This time we come with no offers for you to join us," Shin replied. "Mana, Light, Shugo, kill the other three. Uchiha is mine."_

"_Hai," the three responded. The big guy named Light went for Naruto while Shugo went for Sai and Mana attacked Kakashi._

"_You die Uchiha-sama," Shin said in a deadpan voice. He attacked Sasuke who was all too ready for Shin's attack. He avoided the streams of water that headed his way and attacked Shin. The two fought hand to hand and managed to land a few hits on the other. Sasuke was getting tired of fighting and moved so that he was directly in front of Shin._

"_Mangekyou Sharingan," Sasuke trapped Shin in a world where he tortured him beyond imagination. Shin's body fell to the ground but before it hit, Sasuke's katana pierced him though the heart. He looked around and saw his team mates were also finished with their fights. Kakashi had a dislocated arm, Naruto was clutching his ribs, indicating few broken ribs and Sai's arm was fractured._

"_Can we get going?" Sasuke asked._

"_In a hurry to get back Sasuke?" Kakashi asked._

"_Hn," Sasuke sheathed his katana and walked on with out them._

"_So really teme, did you do anything to Sakura-chan?" Naruto caught up to him and pulled his mask off._

"_No," Sasuke replied and continued walking._

"_I can't believe that."_

"_I did nothing dobe," Sasuke sighed. "Now shut up."_

"_Awe teme, you're no fun," Naruto pouted._

"_Dobe."_

"_Teme."_

"_Dobe."_

"_Teme."_

"_Ambush."_

"_Teme-what?" Naruto looked at his best friend for a second before picking up a slight chakra signature that was nearby. He soon picked up more chakra signatures and stopped walking. He pulled out his kunai and got ready for a battle, ignoring the pain shooting from his ribs. Sasuke was ahead of him in the clearing while he stayed and fought those that can his way. He could feel Kakashi and Sai getting closer to them but they wouldn't arrive until the battle picked up._

_------------------------------------------------------_

"_Where's you're pink haired fuck toy?" a voice asked. He stepped forward and the others followed. They all had lines through their headbands, indicating that they were Nukenin._

"_Yeah, we were hopping to come across you guys and take her," another replied._

"_Even better if she's a virgin," a third added._

"_And we want to make that body of hers ours," the first said with an implicating smirk. Sasuke wanted nothing more then to manually wipe the smirk of their faces._

"_Three of us on her at on-" before the Nukenin could finish his sentence, Sasuke was in front of him and his katana was through the other side of the nin's body. When the Katana was pulled out of him, the Nukenin fell to the floor in a poll of his own blood._

"_Touchy," the leader of the pack said. "Must be his girlfriend."_

"_Makes it all the more fun when we get a hold of the pink fuck to-" the other Nukenin got his head shoved through the tree behind him before he could finish. Sasuke cringed as the splinters from the tree were lodged into his arm before he pulled his arm and the Nukenin's head out of the tree trunk._

"_You care to say that again," Sasuke asked menacingly in his ear. "Didn't think so." Sasuke punched him and sent him flying through a row of trees before the Nukenin was crushed by a tree falling on him. Sasuke winced when the pain shot through his arm indicating a dislodged shoulder._

"_Temperamental. You must really not want to share that bit-" once again Sasuke cut off the __Nukenin, like he did the nin's companions, by sending a punch his way. The nin ducked and grabbed Sasuke's hand and applied enough pressure to break it._

"_FUCK!" Sasuke pulled his hand back and closed his eyes. The pain was immense and he knew that he wouldn't be able to perform any jutsus now._

"_Not much fight," the Nukenin replied. He moved to attack Sasuke when he stopped in his tracks. Sasuke's head was bowed and his bangs were covering his eyes. As he lifted his head, his eyes opened and revealed his sharingan. "Fuck. It's an Uchiha."_

"_The last Uchiha," Sasuke growled. "And I don't like the way that you were talking about my team mate."_

"_That bitch ain't worth fuck," the Nukenin ran as fast as he could. He led Sasuke close to a few deserted houses. He thought that he had gotten away until Sasuke's fist came close to punching his head through the wall. The Nukenin moved out of the way and Sasuke's hand crumbled the concrete wall. Sasuke hissed in pain and swore._

"_Fuck. Die you piece of shit," Sasuke cursed when he drew his katana, the splinters getting lodged deeper into his arm. Before the Nukenin could escape, Sasuke had killed him. Sasuke heard Naruto behind him laughing his ass off._

"_Teme-laugh-, y-y-you broke a ton of bones and got splinters," Naruto laughed even harder, "just to kill three guys. You're extremely crabby."_

"_Dobe," Sasuke glared at him. If he told Naruto what those three had said about Sakura, he knew that Naruto would want to bring them back to life just to kill them himself. He heard Naruto yell and he turned to look at his best friend._

"_Fuck, I my bones are dislocated," Naruto was on the floor in pain. Sasuke was behind the ninja that had injected Naruto with something and had killed him in the blink of an eye._

"_Oi," Kakashi's voice came from behind him. Sasuke turned to see him and Sai being carried by a pair of Kakashi's dogs._

"_What the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked._

"_I could say the same," Kakashi eyed both of their wounds._

"_ITAI!"_

"_What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was clutching his legs in pain._

"_The Kyuubi is healing my legs and their dislocated," Naruto yelled again in pain. Sasuke dropped his katana and moved to where Naruto was. He dropped to his knees and cringed when he reached out to reposition Naruto's bones. The wounds on his hands and arms were burning and bleeding but he gritted his teeth and concentrated on repositioning Naruto's bones._

"_Hold still dobe," Sasuke ordered. Naruto surprisingly didn't argue and held still while in pain._

"_HOLY MOTHER-"_

"_Shut up!" Sasuke glared at his best friend before repositioning the last bone. He got to his feet and picked up his katana. "Fuck."_

"_TEME! Don't just leave me here!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke groaned and picked Naruto up and carried him while trying to ignore the pain in his arm and the strain on his dislocated shoulder. It was going to be a painful walk back to Konoha._

**End Flashback**

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed at the sudden memory and went back to concentrating at the sparring match. He dodged a few of Naruto's Kage Bunshin attacks and then aimed a few at him.

"Shannaro!" Sakura's voice was heard on the opposite side of the training field followed by an explosion. Sasuke heard Sai yell in pain and instantly knew the winner of that sparring match. Kakashi watched his Sasuke over the top of his book and noticed his former student glancing every now and then to where the other sparring match was.

"Maybe I should lend him Icha Icha Violence…"

* * *

Please pretty please review and make me happy. I'll give you all a piece of the chocolate brithday cake I had


	5. Getting Together

Hiya. I finally decided to ditch the school work for a while and update;b So I hope that this chapter is ok since Sasuke is a little OOC yet so Sasuke at the same time.

niknak5 & pibinezz : here's your update.

DarkMoonLight44 : I didn't even think about the bachelor and bacherlorette parties yet but you have inspired me.

C.A.M.E.0.1 And Only : the reason that they split was because Sakura didn't want to be in a physical relationship anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I DO own my own copy of Twilight and a Naruto sticker book;b

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Getting Together**

Sasuke sent Naruto flying through a couple of trees before pausing. Naruto looked at his best friend in concern. Over the past while, Sasuke hadn't been the same. He could feel when they fought that Sasuke was either holding back or simply put no effort into fighting to win.

"Teme," Sasuke looked at him. "Let's take a breather."

"Hn," Sasuke dropped to his knees and sighed. He knew that he was slipping up and letting himself get distracted but he couldn't help but let his mind wander.

"You two stopping already?" Kakashi asked.

"Teme needs a break," Naruto joked. "He's getting old."

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered and caught his breath. He knew that it wasn't fair on Naruto that he wasn't really concentrating in any of their fights lately.

"Talking about things helps," Naruto said, collapsing next to him.

"Hn," Sasuke almost scoffed at the idea of showing weakness.

"You're distracted more often then not and you don't fight with the same determination anymore."

"Get lost dobe."

"Not until you go back to being the same old teme that I call my best friend and brother."

"Hn," Sasuke sighed. _You might have to wait a very long time for that Naruto._

"Let's call training quits until tomorrow," Kakashi suggested.

"Hai," Sakura replied, coming into the training field. Sai followed behind her with a limp and a couple of bruises.

"I would treat you to ramen but Naruto's abstaining," Kakashi said.

"LAIR!" Naruto was on his feet. "You only offered because you know that I can't eat it."

"You can't blame me," Kakashi laughed. Naruto pouted and sat back down.

"Let's get moving teme. Baa-chan's given us D-Ranks today."

"I thought that Tsunade gave all of you off this week."

"She did," Sai replied.

"But the dobe wanted something to keep him busy so that he wouldn't think about ramen," Sasuke sighed. "Let's go."

"Hey-hey teme, wait up!" Naruto ran after him, calling goodbyes over his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback: Two Years Ago**

_Sakura was checking his vitals when he woke up. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn," he looked at her. His eyes were a little fuzzy but they cleared up after he blinked his eyes a few times._

"_You're vitals are back to normal and you can go in the morning."_

"_Can't I leave now?"_

"_You just woke up and it wouldn't be a good thing."_

"_Hn," Sasuke looked out of the window next to him and saw the stars twinkling and the moon high in the sky. "Why are you working late?"_

"_Oh…ano…" Sakura wrote something on her clipboard. "I needed to check your vitals every hour until they were back to normal."_

"_Hn."_

"_Words can't kill you."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You're welcome," Sakura looked at him once before turning to leave the room. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun."_

"_You've been avoiding me. I want to know why," Sasuke ordered. He sat up and moved to get out of the bed._

"_I haven't been avoiding you."_

"_Lair," he whispered in her ear. Sakura spun around and came face to face with him._

"_I'm not-"_

"_You and I both know that you're lying so cut the crap."_

"_I'm not l-" she was cut off when her eyes met his sharingan. She instantly dropped her gaze and could feel him smirk._

"_You're scared."_

"_No!"_

"_You're scared of emotion."_

"_Says the human ice cube," Sakura's hands were balled into fists._

"_Don't be afraid," Sasuke took a step forward and she took one back._

"_Don't afraid to have my heart broken again?" Sakura clapped her hands over her mouth when she heard the words pouring out of her mouth._

"_I won't break your heart again."_

"_I'm not a fangirl that doesn't mind being used as a fuck toy."_

"_I know," Sasuke replied. He was mentally punching himself for acting this way. "You're neither a fangirl nor a fuck toy."_

"_So what am I then?" Sakura asked. She backed up further and her back hit the wall. Sasuke put his hands on either side of her head and leaned forward._

"_You're Sakura Haruno, best medic nin and beautiful," Sasuke whispered the last word but knew that she heard since she froze._

"_I have a boyfriend."_

"_He's disposable," Sasuke replied before leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head and his lips made contact with her cheek. Before she could move, his hands were on her hips and he was trailing kisses to the corner of her mouth._

"_Let me go," Sakura tried to move, but her held her in place._

"_You're my girlfriend now," Sasuke ordered._

"_Don't tell me what to-" she was cut off with a kiss. Sakura felt the world around her collapse and everything melt away. When she felt Sasuke apply more pressure against her lips, she snapped back to reality. "Stop."_

"_Fine," Sasuke moved away from her slightly._

"_You're seriously gonna listen?" Sakura was shocked._

"_I'm not a rapist."_

"_You're mad," Sakura concluded. She moved to open the door but Sasuke's hand was stopping her._

"_Don't," Sasuke said, stepping forward, reinvading her space._

"_Move," Sakura ordered. She was getting ready to send a chakra filled attack his way to get him to move. Sasuke chanced it again and pressed his lips against hers again, a little harder then last time. He pushed her against the door a bit too hard which caused her to gasp. Sasuke took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. When he pulled away, Sakura was breathing deeply. "What the fuck was that for?"_

"_You make me feel weak and I don't like it," Sasuke replied and kissed her again. Their bodies were flush against each other and his hands were on her hips. As their kiss deepened, he let his hand slide up her shirt and he began to rub circles on her skin. Sakura gasped at the cold hitting her skin._

"_Mmmm…" she felt her eyes roll back when he began to massage her breasts. Sakura was mentally scolding herself for submitting to Sasuke's will and almost screamed when his fingers made contact with her sensitive spot._

"_I'll only continue if you want me to," Sasuke looked at her. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him._

"_You can't exactly leave me like this," Sakura replied. Sasuke smirked transported the two of them to his house._

**End Flashback**

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey forehead, you ok?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her friend ad smiled.

"Yeah."

"You don't look like it."

"I'm just a little tired."

"If you say so."

"…Ino?"

"Yeah," Sakura whispered something in her ear. "WHAT!?!" Ino spat out the juice that she was drinking. She was glad that they were in the flower shop and that it was closed. "You and I need to pay a visit to Tsunade."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback: cont…**

_Sasuke pushed her against the wall and began to suck on her pulse. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed them off the wall. He began to move them to what Sakura assumed was his bedroom. She pulled his head up and kissed him before they both collapsed on the bed._

"_You sure?" Sasuke asked. It took her a while to realise what he meant._

"_I'm not stopping you am I?" Sakura replied. Her jade eyes were getting foggier and darker by the minute. Sasuke found it amusing that she neither tried to stop him anymore nor tried to get away. He was even more amused when Sakura lost her patients and flipped them over and took control. She kissed him while trying to pull his ANBU vest off. She gasped when his grip tightened around __her inner thighs. "Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Hn," Sasuke was getting bored and flipped them back. His fingers found the zip on her skirt and pulled it down. Once he had gotten rid of that, her shorts and panties were the next to go. "Don't you feel cold in winter?"_

"_Hmmm…" Sakura threw her head back in bliss when he began to massage her. Sasuke trailed his finger over her entrance and heard her whimper._

"_Tell me what you want me to do Sakura," Sasuke teased. She moved her hips forward but he moved his hand away. "Tell me what you want." She still didn't reply. Sasuke moved his gaze up to her face and found her eyes opening slightly. He moved his gaze down and found her offensive shirt covering his view of her body. He pulled out a kunai from under his pillow and cut through the material._

"_What the hell'd you do that for?" Sakura demanded._

"_I'll get you another one," Sasuke stated before kissing his way down to her creamy mounds._

"_Hmmm…" Sakura temporally forgot that her shirt was ripped. She instead concentrated on how Sasuke was attending to her body. She had never been proud of her small bust or her rather petite figure. She would envy all of the girls in the village with more curves or bigger breasts._

"_You keep getting beautiful," Sasuke mumbled, the vibrations on her skin were driving her mad. She gasped for two reasons. The first being that Sasuke had bitten lightly on her nipple and the second being that he thought that she __**kept**__**getting**__**beautiful**__._

"_Sasuke-kun," she arched her back up, allowing him to taste more of her. She was in such bliss that when his digits entered her, she screamed his name. He moved his fingers in her and listened to the sound of her screams and moans. He paid attention to her facial expression and watched how she bit her bottom lip. "Fuck…" her body went limp as she let the knot in her stomach consume her. Sasuke was intrigued by the reactions that she was giving him and moved down her body. "Oh…" Sakura felt like she was going to come again when she felt Sasuke's tongue licking her clean._

"_Sakura," Sasuke's voice came from above her. She opened her eyes, not even remembering when she closed them. She saw his ANBU uniform was still on and flipped them over._

"_It's not fair that you're still dressed."_

"_Hn," Sasuke smirked. He watched Sakura push his ANBU vest off with care and then moved down to remove his pants. He hissed when she took extra long to pull his pants and boxers over his now throbbing erection. Once they were off, Sasuke pulled her up and switched their positions. He waited for any message telling him to stop but none came so instead he began to push into her slowly. He heard her hiss in pain and kissed her to distract her._

"_It's ok," Sakura said softly. Sasuke began to move at a slow rhythm in and out of her. "Faster," she moaned in his ear. He obliged and began to move faster. He lifted her by the waist and heard her moans getting louder. He smirked upon discovery of her sweet spot and continued to hit that spot over and over again. "Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Don't hold back," he murmured. He could feel her walls clenching around him and increased his tempo. Sakura met his thrust with her own and eventually couldn't take it anymore and came. Sasuke followed shortly after and used his arms to stop himself from crushing her. He turned them both onto their sides so the he could look at her._

"_You know it's not fair that you weren't a virgin and I was," Sakura breathed._

"_And you know that for a fact?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

"_Then how could you…"_

"_My seventeenth birthday present from Kakashi was Icha Icha Tactics."_

"_Ero-sensei," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke laughed at her pout. "Stupid idiot gave me 'How to cook' for my seventeenth."_

"_I wouldn't have thought you would complain," Sasuke smirked. He pulled her closer to his body._

"_So what does this make us?" Sakura asked quietly._

"_Like I said before- you're my girlfriend now," Sasuke replied. Neither of them spoke after that and soon drifted off to a deep slumber._

* * *

AN: Please check out my poll and help me decide which story to update next. It'll be a huge help. I hope I made you all happy now be nice and review. I AM a review fanatic and will kill for a couple;b


	6. Questioning Decisions

Heya. Sorry the update took so long but I had homework and then there was me overspending and getting my internet account suspended. I'ma try to get as many update in the next three weeks as possible since I start exams in three weeks.

Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own it. Maybe if I try the puppy dog pout...

**Chapter 6**

**Questioning Decisions**

Tsunade looked between the two girls as if trying to figure out if they were playing a joke on her. "Are you serious?" They both nodded and the vain in Tsunade's forehead looked read to pop. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING? I WARNED YOU! OTHERS WARNED YOU BUT DID YOU LISTEN?"

"Calm down Shishou," Sakura spoke in a soothing voice.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?"

"Inhale and exhale," Sakura's eyebrow twitched when her teacher reached for her sake bottle. "DON'T CALM DOWN BY DRINKING!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? YOU COME IN HERE ASKING ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"This is gonna be a long morning," Ino sighed and sat down on one of the couches in Tsunade's office.

----------------------------------------------------------

"TEME!"

"What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bored expression. He hadn't been on a D-Rank since he was twelve and he remembered how much he had hated it back then. Not that it was much different now…

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Naruto waved a hand in front of his face. Sasuke swatted it away and continued to collect the rice. Oh yes, Tsunade was being extremely cruel by making them help to pick the rice from the '_small'_ rice paddies in Konoha. To make things worse, shadow clones weren't allowed.

"Hn."

"Words. Work with me man!" Naruto jumped up and down, splashing water around him. Sasuke glared at the blond for making his outfit wet and was getting ready to send Naruto on a trip to visit Gaara. "Anyways, I wanted to know what we're doing for the bachelor party."

"Hn."

"TEME!"

"Ask Neji."

"I did."

"And?"

"He told me to ask Shikamaru."

"And?"

"He told me to ask Chouji."

"And?"

"He told me to ask Kiba."

"What did Kiba say?"

"He told me to ask Shikamaru."

"As much as I hate repeating myself, and?"

"He told me to ask you since you're my best man."

"And?"

"Who else am I asking?" Naruto asked with a sigh. Sasuke internally smirked and continued his task.

"Ask…Sai."

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands," Ino was trying to calm Sakura down only to be met by a bull with extremely sharp horns. "You shoulda been a Taurus."

"Shut. Up. Ino," Sakura spoke through gritted teeth. Her hands were fisted and she was stalking through town, leaving slight dents in the ground as she went.

"You might wanna ease up on the chakra," Ino suggested. Sakura turned and glared at her before walking off. "Definitely born under the wrong star sign. I could see the freaking horns."

"Hey Ino," Tenten bounce next to her. From the look of things, she had just finished 'training' with Neji.

"Sex addict," Ino mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing."

"Why does Sakura look like she's gonna kill someone?"

"No reason," Ino shrugged. She slouched and continued to walk behind the fuming pinkette.

"You've been hanging with Shikamaru too much. You're beginning to walk like him. All you need are pockets to put your hands in."

"Shut up," Ino straightened her posture and picked up her pace to meet Sakura's now jogging pace.

"I'm gonna find him and kill him," Sakura was mumbling to herself. "Or I could castrate him. That sounds a hundred times better."

"Does she want to kill Sai?" Tenten asked, catching up. "Cause the last time I heard her use the word castrate was when Sai called her a boy."

"Not this time."

"Does she wanna kill Naruto?"

"No."

"Kakashi?"

"Hardly."

"Jiraiya?"

"If only."

"Ok, then it must be Sasuke."

"And we have a winner," Ino sighed as Sakura slowed down and suddenly sat down in the middle of the street.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Question is what didn't he?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sneezed and shook his head. Suddenly he was scared that someone wanted to remove one of his major organs.

"Hey teme, you alright? You look a little green," Naruto asked from behind a pile of brown bags. They were now helping senior citizens to carry their groceries.

"Hn," Sasuke shook the feeling off and continued to weave his way through the city. He paused for a second outside a familiar store and then continued to walk. "Why Hinata?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you chose to marry Hinata?"

"A better question would be why wouldn't I marry her?" Sasuke could imagine the huge grin plastered over his best friend's face. "She can cook, she's kind and gentle and loving and I love her."

"That's it?"

"I wouldn't be able to live anymore if she weren't around. My world would probably collapse and I wouldn't function. I would die for her any day."

"Hn," Sasuke mulled everything over in his head.

"Why'd you ask teme?"

"I needed something to say in my speech."

"WHAT!?!" Naruto almost dropped the bags that he was carrying. "YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE FINISHED OVER A MONTH AGO!"

"Hn."

"I KNEW I SHOULDA ASKED NEJI TO DO IT INSTEAD."

"Hn."

"TEME!"

"Shut up. People are looking at you," Sasuke shook his head and walked faster.

"Hey teme," Naruto had calmed down and looked at him. "Why didn't things between you and Sakura-chan work out? I mean you two were crazy about each other and could hardly be separated for long."

"This coming from the person that wanted to kill me when he found out about her and I."

"Well are you gonna avoid my question again?"

"Hn."

"Fine, I'll ask Sakura-chan or Ino."

"Shit," Sasuke didn't need Ino telling him since she would make it worse then it was.

"So are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Only if you shut up and don't ask me again."

"Deal."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"We could kill him and chop him up into tiny pieces."

"You're not helping to calm her down Tenten."

"Gomen."

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. They flinched when they heard something shatter and ducked under the couch when Sakura walked into the living room shaking. They were in Ino's apartment above the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"Break my dishes forehead," Ino mumbled. "Shika-kun's not gonna be impressed when we have to go shopping for new ones."

"Don't let her hear you," Tenten whispered. They both got up slowly and breathed with caution in case it triggered another fit of rage.

"Can you pull off a genjutsu?"

"Yeah."

"Use one to calm her down."

"Ok," Tenten used a genjutsu to calm Sakura down and when she released it, Sakura was looking less murderous.

"Let's go shopping," Sakura suggested. Ino inwardly cringed. Sakura hated shopping and usually ran at the mention of the word.

"How about we…play shogi?"

"I wanna go shopping," Sakura sounded adamant.

"Let's go shopping then," Ino grabbed her purse and pulled Tenten along.

"We need to bring Hinata with."

"I'll find her and meet you there," Tenten suggested and ran off before Ino could protest.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback:**

_Sakura threw a handful of shuriken at the figure in front of her. He dodged and threw kunai at her. Sakura dodged but was trapped by his sharingan. She was currently despising Kakashi for pairing them together for training._

_Sasuke dropped his katana and pushed her against the nearest tree._

"_Let me go!" Sakura yelled, trying to wriggle out of his grip._

"_Stop squirming and give up," Sasuke pushed up against her and spoke into her ear. "It would be easier that way."_

"_No!"_

"_Then you leave me no choice-," Sasuke captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Sakura was so shocked by his actions that she almost jumped in surprise when his two fingers found their way under her panties, "-but to make you give up."_

"_Stop…" her moans echoed through the forest that they were in._

"_Hn," Sasuke ignored her and applied pressure on her sensitive spot. She wriggled in attempt to get free but that only increased the friction that was occurring between her legs. "Scream for me Sakura." Sasuke began to suck on her pulse._

"_Oh fuck-" her head was thrown back when he pushed two of his digits into her. "Sasuke-" she let __her head fall into the crook of his neck while he increased his speed. Her eyes widened when he added a third finger and couldn't stop the scream from escaping from her lips as a fourth entered._

"_Give up," Sasuke's husky voice broke through her haze. His pace slowed to the point where it felt __like torture. Sakura tried to move against him, but her hips were held in place by the pressure of his body and on hand firmly gripping to her waist._

"_Asshole," Sakura mumbled into his ear and nibbled on the lobe. Her arms had wound their way onto his body and she was being supported by Sasuke since she could no longer hold herself up._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" broke her thoughts._

"_N-Naruto?" Sakura looked around for him. He sounded close and she didn't want to be found like this. Not with Sasuke. They didn't want their relationship to be known to anyone but them yet._

"_TEME!" Naruto's voice sounded like it was next to her. She looked down and saw that Sasuke hadn't made any attempt to move from her. She felt her body being shaken slightly and then she clicked._

"_Let me go Sasuke," she struggled, trying to move her hands together to release herself._

"_Look at me," Sasuke growled, his voice sounded distant._

"_No!"_

"_Babe, look at me!" his voice was urgent. Sakura looked down at his face and almost screamed at what she saw- Sasuke's face had mutated into the face of a grass ninja._

"_Sakura-san, we can't get close enough to release you," Sai's voice broke through her panic. She knew that she would be able to release herself from the genjutsu if she could form the necessary hand signs but the ninja wouldn't let her move from her vulnerable state._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled for him. She couldn't see him but could feel his chakra nearby._

"_I can't get to you Sakura. There are too many of them and they won't let me near you. You need to escape no your own," his voice faded with each word until his last word was so soft that she strained to her it._

"_Now why would you want to leave me Sakura?" the genjutsu Sasuke asked. He resumed looking like Sasuke and was looking at her intently. She figured that the only reason that Sasuke had been able to weaken the genjutsu long enough for them to get the message through to her._

"_Shannaro!" Sakura gathered her chakra in her hands and pushed the nin off her. As he was pushed back, she fell to the ground but quickly got to her feet. "Kai!" She was released from the genjutsu and staggered slightly at the sight of corpses littering the forest floor. She was slightly thankful that none of her friends were among them._

"_SAKURA-CHAN, LOOK OUT!" Naruto yelled._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke moved faster then ever before to get to her. He just managed to reach her and block the attack going her way._

"_TEME!" Sasuke spun around to kill whoever before anything happened to Sakura. Before he could do anything, he heard a scream and saw the last grass nin go flying past him._

"_SHANNARO!" Sakura smirked at the sight. "Don't mess with me douche bag."_

"_That broke a new record Sakura-chan," Naruto smirked at her, happy that he wasn't the one that went flying._

"_Well…you lot cause a gruesome scene," she motioned to the pile of bodies that were at her feet._

"_We had to stop them from getting near you Sakura-chan," he rubbed the back of his head __nervously._

"_They wanted revenge on you from taking out their leader in your solo mission," Sasuke's voice was back to its usual flat tone. Naruto looked at his friend for a moment before pointing an __accusing finger at him._

"_How'd you know that Sakura-chan was on a solo mission when she received and completed her mission while you were on a mission?"_

"_You blab things dobe."_

"_Dickless never mentioned where she went," Sai pointed out. "And you couldn't have asked ugly since you got back late last night."_

"_Hn."_

"_Sakura-chan, why are you going red?" Naruto asked. Sakura was beginning to go the same colour as her shirt and Sasuke almost smirked at the thought of how he surprised Sakura the previous night when he arrived._

"_I've read about that. I believe ugly is blushing because she is embarrassed about something," Sai stated. "I however do not understand why though."_

"_Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her in surprise. Usually when she blushed she would have punched them both and pouted but instead she was staring at something or rather someone else. Naruto turned his gaze to see who or what she was looking at and saw that Sasuke was returning the pinkette's gaze. He looked back and forth between them and noticed that neither of them took their gaze off the other._

"_Dickless, I do not understand one thing- why did Sasuke-san call ugly 'babes?' I thought that it was a term of endearment that one would call their lover."_

"_Ano…Teme, why did you call Sakura-chan that?"_

"_Are you sure?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Naruto looked back and fourth trying to understand what he meant but couldn't understand the silent conversation._

"_Y-yes," Sakura replied. She bit her bottom lip and breathed slowly, preparing herself for what would come._

"_Alright then," Sasuke moved forward and so did Sakura._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

"…"

"_Teme?"_

"…"

"_Naruto?" Sasuke turned and looked at him for a second. "Shut up."_

"_TEME!"_

"_Shut up Naruto," Sakura smiled when her personal space was invaded. Sasuke pulled her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers._

"_TEME!"  
"Dickless?" Sai asked. "Does this mean that Sasuke-san has intimate feelings for ugly?"_

"_Um…"_

"_Could you two shut up?" Sakura sighed and leaned against Sasuke._

"_Let's get outta here," Sasuke mumbled into her ear and led her away by the waist. "Naruto pick your jaw off the floor."_

"_Matte! Teme, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto yelled, chasing their retreating figures. "Come back here1"_

"_Why are you angry?" Sai asked but Naruto was too far to hear._

"_He's scared that Sakura will get hurt," Kakashi appeared, late as usual._

**End Flashback**

------------------------------------------------------------

"Teme, you're a stupid idiot," Naruto called down. Their last D-Rank mission was to retrieve a cat from the forest.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke was getting frustrated with the feline. It was jumping from tree to tree and every time they got close enough to catching it, they got extremely sharp claws digging into their skin.

"You let her go without a fight.

"She left."

"You didn't go after her. Chicks dig that stuff."

"Hn," Sasuke was getting ready to kill the cat after it scratched his cheek."

"I would have thought that you two would have gotten married before me."

"Hn," Sasuke pressed his ice-cold palm against his cheek to soothe the burning.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get her pregnant with the rate that you two were at it, you put bunnies to shame-ITAI!"

"Shut up," Sasuke glared at him and then got fed up. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A batch of clones appeared. "Retrieve that stupid cat."

"I coulda done that," Naruto complained. He yelled when a cat launched itself onto is jacket, digging its claws a little too deep. A Sasuke clone was standing a few feet away with a Chidori enhanced katana.

"Finally," Sasuke sighed and began to head back to the Hokage tower, ignoring Naruto's calls for him to get rid of the feline attached to him.

Be nice to me and review. It makes me feel loved and I like feeling loved. It makes me special see. Now hit the review button. You know you want to....


	7. Halloween

Hello minna-san. Sorry that I took so long to update but exams were killing and I used any spare time to write this chappie. Thank you for your reviews, they all made me so inspired. As for your questions from the last two chapter's reviews, they all should be answered in this chapter. If not, the email me and I'll make sure to get back to you. I'll try to update my other stories today. If I can't then the soonest any of my stories will get updated will be about in a week and a half's time. I'm going on vacation to my grandparent's house and the technological development in their house is non-existant when I'm not around.

Ok enough with my stories and wasting your time, here's chapter 7. I should be done with major flashbacks after this chapter. I know they're annoying but they explain Sasuke and Sakura's relationship so that the character development doesn't get OOC too fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Love Game and Money Honey by Lady GaGa or any other songs mentioned in the story. I suggest you listen to the songs as they're mentioned, it helps a little. This chappie is dedicated to my best friend, Lalliette and in memory of Michael Jackson. Guy was a legend.

**Chapter 7**

**Wedding Week: Day 3**

**Halloween**

Hinata lay in bed with the covers wrapped tightly around her. She kept her eyes closed and breathed in Naruto's scent that lingered on the sheets. He was called to do an emergency mission the previous night with Team 7. She sighed and opened her eyes, immediately missing her blond fiancé.

"Hinata, you awake?" Ino poked her head through the door and looked at the covered figure. It was around two in the morning and she couldn't sleep.

"Yeah," Hinata heard the door close and felt added weight on either sides of her bed.

"Scoot to the middle," Tenten's voice came from her right. Hinata moved more to the middle and felt both of them climb under the covers. She knew that neither of them would be able to sleep either since the previous night was fresh in their minds.

"You think that she'll be ok?" Ino whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Well…it would be the longest that she's spent with him since Halloween and we all know what happened," Tenten yawned. "Think she'll kill him?"

"She loves him too much."

"Yeah," Hinata yawned as sleep finally started to consume her.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I dunno…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura trudged through the snow while rubbing her arms to make them warm. "Naruto slow down."

"The faster we get there, the faster we can get back," Naruto stated.

"You're not the one half frozen," she murmured. She sent a low chakra current through her body to warm it up a little. She almost jumped when she felt something being dropped on her shoulders but calmed down slightly when she realised that it was Sasuke's jacket.

"Hurry up," his voice was emotionless and it reminded her of the time when they were genin. She debated whether or not to take the jacket off when a cold wind blew and she snuggled into it.

"Asshole," she frowned and began to walk again. _Damn Shishou sending us out when we're one leave! And to the middle of nowhere to do a simple assassination that Jounin could take care of!_ The six of them were in their ANBU outfits save for the masks that were left in their backpacks.

"Take a break everyone," Kakashi said from in front. He and Yamato went off to scout the area. Naruto spotted a tree that had enough space for the four of them to fit under the roots and to get away from the cold for a while.

"So…Sai, what's going on for my bachelor party?" Naruto asked.

"Ask Sasuke-san," Naruto let out a frustrated cry and Sasuke smirked.

"Don't tell me- ask Shikamaru."

"Hn."

"I give up. I might as well go sit with baa-chan and drink the entire day of my bachelor party. At least she's good at celebrating when there's sake."

"Why not just wait and see what they do?" Sakura asked. "It is only two days away."

"Yeah, but for all I know, they plan on taking me to the training grounds and using me as live target practice."

"Hn."

"Baka," Sakura let her thoughts drift to the previous night and sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_No one's told me why Sasuke-san's in the dog box," Hinata spoke. They had been ambushed with questions from Naruto moments earlier when they arrived with shopping bags lining their arms but ignored him and locked him out of Hinata's room. He had pounded on the door for a good ten minutes until Sakura got frustrated and almost sent him through the wall._

"_He's as good as dead," Sakura hissed, dark chakra emitting from her being._

"_Did he cheat while you were together?"_

"_Worse," Tenten replied._

"_He cheated many times while you two were together."_

"_Not even close."_

"_He cheated with Sakura and got his real girlfriend pregnant."_

"_He possibly cheated while they were apart during Halloween," Ino sighed from the bed._

"_That's it? They weren't even together then," Hinata had run through hundreds of possible situations that would make Sakura fuming mad but that was almost nothing compared to the things she had imagined. "Not to be mean or anything Sakura."_

"_He got her pregnant and possibly…"Ino let her voice trail as she received an evil glare from the pinkette that was surprisingly quiet._

"_Are we talking about Sakura or his real girlfriend?"_

"_His girlfriend was Sakura not some other hoochie."_

"_Why didn't you say so in the first place?"_

"_Matte, matte," Tenten held her hands up. "Now I'm confused."_

"_Sakura's pregnant. She has been since…possibly Halloween. She's angry because she's pregnant with his kid but the hoochie he was possibly with on Halloween is also pregnant," Ino said._

"_So you think that both are Sasuke's kids," Hinata finally understood._

"_Oh…Now I get it," Tenten smiled in triumph. "Sorry…I was a little mixed up but I stand with my suggestion of castrating him."_

"_But how do you know that the other lady is pregnant with Sasuke-san's child. It could be someone else's," Hinata suggested and quickly looked down to avoid the glare the pinkette shot her way._

"_That's why I asked Tsunade-shishou if we could do a DNA test," Sakura replied._

"_Oh…"_

"_She's furious that I'm interfering but I want to know. I will __**NOT**__ have any link to a hoochie."_

"_So will she allow it?"_

"_She's pulling some strings and it'll be a little hard since it's only been one and a half months," Sakura sighed. "But she'll pull of a medical miracle."_

"_So when will you know?"_

"_By the wedding."_

"_So now we wait," Ino sighed._

"_Now we wait."_

------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-sensei how much longer?" Naruto whined. After their break, he was the one who was frozen.

"Shut up and walk Naruto," Sakura grumbled and dragged herself through the snow, hoping that the nauseous feeling would go away.

"Someone's grumpy," Kakashi sighed. "It won't be more then an hour at this pace."

"I hate you all," Sakura pouted and willed her body to hold her gag reflexes. She crinkled her nose when something wet touched it and moved to wipe the moisture off.

"**Don't**. **Touch**. **It**," Naruto pointed at her nose and Sakura looked confused.

"Naruto-"

"It's melting," Naruto looked like a child who was let loose in a candy factory and told to eat as much as they wanted.

"Dobe," Sasuke brushed the top of Sakura's nose and Naruto's face fell. "If you want to see snow melting, take off your gloves and hold out your hands but we don't need to hear complaining because she's frozen."

"_She_ has a name," Sakura hissed. She glared an Uchiha worthy glare at him and would have had time to let her anger loose on him if Yamato hadn't popped up in front of her.

"Sakura, do you know what you have to do?" his ever-smiling face made her calm down.

"I have to look like a slut in winter. Fun," she yawned. "Might I ask why there are so many of us for one assassination?"

"The target has far too many bodyguards for less than four people to take care of and someone has to make sure nothing happens to you. It also builds teamwork," Kakashi answered from in front of them.

"Clearly it isn't working," Sasuke looked at Naruto's glistening eyes as he watched the snow melt on his skin. "And I don't think it will any time soon."

"Ye of little faith," Naruto sighed and wiped his hands on his jacket. "Let's get moving. Hinata's making dinner and I'm starving."

"You've got an entire day to wait since it's only six in the morning," Sasuke dusted his hair and let the snowflakes fall out of his bangs.

"NOOOO!!!"

"Shut up dobe."

"NO! I'M STARVING AND IT"S ONLY SIX IN THE MORNING!"

"If it shuts you up, I'll buy you breakfast."

"Done," Naruto pretended to zip his mouth shut and lock it.

"Baka," Sakura sighed at how easily her friend could be shut up with food. It would have been faster had it been ramen but the Kyuubi vessel was willing to abstain for a few more days.

"Dobe," Sasuke shook his head and mentally winced at how much lighter his wallet would be before ten.

"Enough chitchat, more walking," Kakashi ordered.

"Who flushed your Icha Icha books down the toilet this morning," Naruto grumbled and walked along the snow filled road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One and a Half Months Ago…**_

"You need to get over him and come to the party with me," Ino complained. She had arrived moments earlier at Sakura's new apartment and had found the pinkette balled up under the covers listening to Dead and Gone by T.I and Justin Timberlake over and over again. "I mean it's been two weeks."

"Go away," Sakura's muffled voice came through the duvet. Ino pulled the curtains open and opened the windows slightly.

"It smells like something died here. Oh well."

"Go away pig."

"Get your ass into gear forehead," Ino tried pulling the covers off her friend but found it hard since she didn't have superhuman strength. "You've been working in the hospital for days on end and get minimal sleep. You should be spending it getting over the Uchiha, who I might add is attending the party tonight courtesy of Naruto, and go shopping with me to get an outfit."

"Sasuke's going where?" Sakura sat bolt upright and let the covers fall.

"That boy bounced back faster then you did," Ino saw her friend's scowl.

"What time is that party?" Sakura flung the covers off her bed and ran to get showered.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Come on teme," Naruto pleaded with his best friend to go to the Halloween party while watching him throw kunais at targets. Sasuke had been on a mission for the past week and a half and refused to get any rest.

"No."

"But you have to otherwise people are gonna think you're too chicken to show up at the same place as Sakura-chan," Naruto knew he hit his mark when Sasuke froze in mid-throw and looked at him through narrow eyes.

"Sakura's going?"

"Yeah, she and Ino are going shopping today for their Vegas showgirl outfits," Naruto saw the vein in Sasuke's forehead twitch and smirked.

"Whatever."

"She's gonna have hundreds of guys lining up to date her since she's single and all," Naruto pretending to be oblivious to the fact the Sasuke was close to breaking the tress that held the targets with every throw. "Besides you lost the last bet we had and I just found your punishment." Sasuke shuddered at the mere thought of what he was going to have to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was menacing and Naruto flinched upon hearing his name instead of the usual dobe. "You'd better pray that Kami-sama is watching your ass or tonight will be the last time Hinata sees you in one piece."

"What's that teme? I can't hear you," Naruto pretended not to hear and ran off when he saw a head of pink across the room. The party that they were at was for ninjas and civilians. It was the one time that the two groups blended together without knowing if the other was deadly or had a dead boring life.

"Civilians are soooo boring," Ino complained for the hundredth time.

"Not all of them are ninjas and can swap minds with people like you Ino-pig," Sakura sighed and sipped on her beer. She was going easy on the alcohol until she need to drown out something (AKA Lee's incessant talk about how youthfully revealing her outfit was) with good old sake.

"Sakura-san your dress is simply far more beautiful then the others and it makes you look far more youthful then the spring time of youth," Lee's eyes were shining with pride and Sakura had to fight the urge to punch him to shut him up. Lee was wearing a Batman costume that was too tight on him.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's ever-booming voice could be heard over the now blasting music.

"Naruto," Sakura glared at him when he pushed past a few people and elbowed a few others to get to her.

"Gomen," Naruto smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head. "You look wow."

"Hello to you too Naruto," Ino rolled her eyes. She was in a bright pink Vegas showgirl outfit that ended around mid-thigh with a black bow around the middle. She also had a pink choker and pink bracelets on.

"Hey Ino," Naruto said quickly before the blonde screamed at him. Sakura merely sighed at the two blonds and shifted on her seat so that Naruto could squeeze on. She had a similar outfit to Ino's except hers was mainly black save for the pink bow and nail polish. Both of them were wearing stilettos with straps that twisted around their ankles to the bottom of their knees. Naruto was wearing a Dracula outfit and had fake blood dripping from his fangs.

"Edward Cullen looks soooo much better," Ino rolled her eyes and suddenly gasped.

"Ino," Sakura waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

"L-look…" Ino pointed to a bunch of girls who were crowded around –

"Is that Sasuke?" Sakura almost had a heart attack when he saw him. "What is he wearing?"

"Like it? It's my genius," Naruto smirked proudly. Sasuke had no chance of going unnoticed the way he looked. He had a black leather outfit almost like a bikers except his stopped before it reached his navel. He was tattooed from his neck partly down his left side but it stopped just after the arms of the jacket ended and went down his right arm to his elbow. He had numerous belts around his right arm and his left arm had a series of belts around it and an arming, like the ones he used in his genin days. Both hands had fingerless leather gloves on them. He had tattoos on either side of his navel that looked like they ran past the waist line of his pants. And finally his pants had a few silver belts on them and flat leather boots to complete the look.

"Not bad Naruto," Sakura complimented.

"**He's so freaking hot in that and look the jacket even has the Uchiha fan on the zip. His hair is still spiked and sexy" **Inner Sakura squealed.

"_NO! Get a grip Sakura you broke up with that über sexy desirable-"_

"**You said it. Can't we say it was all a joke? I mean we're willing to be in a physical relationship not knowing if Sasuke-kun loves us or not as long as he looks like that everyday. It's like eating chocolate brownie fudge ice-cream everyday and going to heaven," **Inner Sakura yelled, more then ready to jump Sasuke.

"Control," Sakura ordered out loud.

"Excuse me Sakura-chan," Naruto looked at her.

"Oh nothing," she waved him off and looked in another direction as Sasuke finally made it to the table.

"Dobe you better find Hinata and say goodbye now or get rid of those stupid fan girls," Sasuke glared at his best friend.

"Next time, don't lose the bet," Naruto smirked and ran off to greet his fiancé before Sasuke got a hold of him.

"How'd you get roped into it?" Neji's voice made all of them look up. He was dressed like musketeer and had a (possibly) fake sword attached to his belt. Tenten was behind him and dressed like a gothic princess.

"Shove it Hyuga," Sasuke growled. Naruto decided to show up again and this time with Hinata at his side. Hinata had a fairy costume on and had a plastic wand in her hand.

"Check what I did to teme," Naruto beamed. "He's got every female's attention and a few guys, but that might be because their girlfriends are staring at him."

"Said goodbye yet Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was low enough that only Naruto heard him since he was right next to him.

"Hinata-chan you wanna go get something to drink on the opposite side of the room?" Naruto dragged the girl away before she had a chance to reply.

"Would you like to dance milady?" a male dressed like Zorro bowed down and held a hand out for Sakura.

"Why not," she hopped off her chair and made her way to the dance floor with him. _Oh yeah, I can still get guys' attention._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sighed and leaned against her boyfriend. He, as usual, was asleep but this time it was from exhaustion. "Shika-kun you really shouldn't take so many missions," Ino felt his arm wrap around her waist and mumble that she was troublesome.

"Man that guy can dance," Sakura flopped down onto the couch opposite Ino. She was glad for once that the party was being held in one of the better quality bars instead of the dodgy ones they usually did where you had to sit on those old wooden bar stools that guaranteed splinters that were murder to get out of certain places. "Where'd everyone go?"

"I haven't seen Naruto and Hinata in a while; Neji and Tenten are over in the corner 'dancing' and Sasuke's over at the bar with some hoochie."

"He's where?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow and looked where Ino was pointing and her jaw almost hit the floor. She knew that her outfit showed a fair amount of skin and all she had to do was bend over and you could see her bottom but damn the female that Sasuke was with was just…damn. "Are those considered clothes?"

"You're at a costume party where anything goes, someone's bound to come looking like a desperate slut," Ino sighed and thanked Kami-sama that the music they were playing was something that wasn't as loud but just as energetic.

"That should be illegal," Sakura shook her head and glanced back at the two. The female that Sasuke was with had a swimming costume that barely covered her chest, went around her body, exposing her stomach, and down to a bikini finish. She had glasses and a fake gun that made her look like an outer space cop. (AN: It's one of the outfits in the opening credits that Izumi is wearing from He is My Master.)

"So where'd your wonder boy run off to?"

"He went to get me a drink."

"What's his name?"

"Um…I think it was Kenju."

"Gee that sounds sooo reassuring, you've been dancing with him the entire night and you aren't even sure of his name," Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't really care," Sakura sighed.

"Here you go," Sakura looked up to find Kenju holding a drink for her. Sakura smiled and took the drink and tasted it. "Wanna go dance again?"

"Give me a sec," he nodded and walked onto the dance floor.

"Let me guess he got you a drink that holds suggestion."

"This is the one time I don't appreciate this place giving their drinks sexual names."

"So what did he get you?"

"Erotica Passion Ice," Ino looked at her for a second before laughing.

"Looks like someone wants some."

"Pervert," Sakura stood and walked to the dance floor. Kenju smiled at her and they began to dance as Money Honey by Lady GaGa started to play.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had no idea how she ended up with him trailing kisses down her body while his hand moved up her skirt. She had no idea how they got to one of the private rooms above the bar. She did know one thing though, she didn't like the way his touch felt. It was demanding, greedy and lust-filled not rough and demanding yet gentle and caring. His hands were touching the wrong places and his kisses made her want to squirm and run as far away as she could get.

"Stop," she sat up and pushed him off her.

"What? Why?" his eyes were filled with lust. "I always get what I want."

"Not this time," Sakura tried to push Kenju off her completely but he wouldn't move.

"You don't get it, I **always** get what I want and you aren't going to stop me," he pushed her back down and pulled thin wire out of his pocket.

"You don't get it either," Sakura used chakra to push him off her and stood up.

"You're a ninja?"

"No shit," Sakura looked down at him in disgust.

"This makes it all the better," he tripped her and managed to bind her hands together before she could do anything.

"Let me go," Sakura hissed as he pulled out a knife and held it to her neck.

"No."

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you once I'm free."

"You won't live long enough."

"You have no clue who I am do you?"

"Do you think I care?" Kenju moved his knife down to cut her dress.

"Wrong answer," Sakura sent a chakra enhanced knee to his groin and his doubled over backwards, allowing her to sit up. "I'm Haruno Sakura, you know the Hokage's apprentice."

"Shit," Kenju's eyes widened in realisation. Sakura sent chakra to her wrists and used all of her strength to break the wire.

"Time to go to sleep," she put a genjutsu on him before he could react to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

To say that he was fuming would be an understatement but an Uchiha never dropped the stoic look on his face. Never. Not even when his ex-girlfriend was being led by some creep upstairs to do Kami-sama knows what. He could feel his blood boiling and wanted nothing more then to go and beat the living shit out of the punk who dared to touch his girl.

"Ne Sasuke-kun?" the female in front of him asked. Sasuke had to fight the urge to punch something. The female hadn't left him alone and to worsen things off nothing he did could make her leave. And on top of that, she wouldn't shut up.

"Hn," he downed the rest of his eighth, or was it tenth, shot of vodka and began to walk to the stairs. The babbling female got excited and followed him eagerly.

"So soon Sasuke-kun? Well if you really want to, I don't mind."

"Hn," he wanted to pull out his katana and carve into her that she should leave him the hell alone but of course Naruto made sure he had no weapons what so ever on him. "Dobe."

"Let's go in here Sasuke-kun," she pointed to the now available room to their left. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a deep breath in to stop himself from torturing her using his sharingan. He turned around and closed his eyes for a second, bringing his head down to her level. Just as she was expecting a kiss, he opened his eyes to reveal the Uchiha clan's pride- the sharingan.

"Go in the room and have fun," his voice was soft and it made her blush. She walked into the room giggling with some imaginary guy to have her little fantasy. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall after the door closed and held his head in his hands. "Fuck it." He walked back downstairs and headed for the bar, a few shots of their strongest stuff sounded good to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She was **not** drunk. She was merely unstable on her feet due to a high amount of alcohol in her system. She dragged Ino to dance and the pair danced for a while until Ino said something about taking Shikamaru home to get some sleep. It was alright, she didn't need Ino. She was an independent and strong woman who could take care of herself. She was Haruno Sakura, the best medic Konoha had to offer for crying out loud.

"Sakura," _mmm…that voice is sexy._ "Come dance with me." _Lemme see your face first. Ohh…Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you could dance._

"Depends, what kinda dancing?"

"Hn," Sasuke pulled her to the centre of the dance floor. Sakura let her back hit his chest and they began to move to the beat.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Huh, huh _

_I wanna kiss you_

_But I'm afraid that I might miss you babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play_

_Wants to play_

_A love game_

_A love game_

She was liking this side of him. Most definitely like this side of him. The way he held her waist and the way they were moving to the beat was making her want him more then ever. She knew she shouldn't, but all logic had long since left her.

"That guy you were with was annoying," his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"That girl you were with was a slut," she pressed her body further into his and they danced.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Sakura felt a solid object make contact with her back and figured it must be a wall since Sasuke was attacking her lips. She didn't know when they arrived at the Uchiha manor and mind was fogged over so she couldn't comprehend any logic what so ever. Sasuke lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist before pushing her off the wall and moving them to the nearest room.

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

"Mmmm…" Sakura gripped onto Sasuke's body and pressed herself further into his chest. She felt him unzip her dress and heard it hit the floor.

"Sakura," the way he said her name made her melt inside. Sakura felt the bed make contact with the back of her knees and sat down, their lips never breaking apart. Sasuke leaned forward, causing her to lay flat on the bed and slid his hand under her back to rid her of her strapless bra.

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad_

_Want it bad_

_A love game_

_A love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Sasuke's jacket hit the floor and his gloves and arming followed soon after.

"Sasuke-kun you should really wear that more often," Sakura purred in his ear. He sucked on her pulse and received a pleasurable moan in return.

"Maybe I should," he let her push down his pants while he kicked off his boots. He pulled her g-string off in a fluid motion and began to trial kisses down her body.

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

Sasuke ran his hand lightly over her womanhood and felt her shudder. He smirked and applied pressure to the sensitive spot.

"Sasuke-kun," the way she breathed his name enchanted him and the sounds she was making wasn't helping growing erection. He slid two digits into her and watched her face twist in pleasure.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

_Huh, huh_

"I want you so bad Sasuke-kun," he smirked at her words and kissed her sensitive spot.

"Just how bad Sa-ku-ra?" the way he enunciated her name made her even wetter then what she already was.

"Damn it," she flipped them over and pulled his boxers down. "I need you so, so, so bad Sasuke-kun." She didn't wait for a response before lowering herself onto him.

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your, Huh_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game_

_And a game_

_And a game_

_And a game_

_A love game_

Sakura slid up and down at a slow torturous pace and knew that Sasuke was getting impatient. Eventually he couldn't take it and flipped them over, picking up the pace and increasing both of their pleasure.

"Oh crap I missed you Sasuke-kun," Sakura panted while trying to meet his pace. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her stilettos were digging into his back but he didn't care.

"Hn," Sasuke buried his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her collarbone. "The past two weeks were hell babe."

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doin' the love game_

Sakura sighed contently when the knot that was forming in her stomach was uncoiled and enjoyed the magical effects. She felt Sasuke join her in euphoria soon after and they both panted, trying to get their breath back. Sasuke moved off her and pulled her into his arms and held her as close to him as she possibly could. As she drifted off to sleep she breathed in his scent- not too masculine, but just right for him. She remembered he said something but she was too far gone into dreamland remember what.

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_Doin' the love game_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Don't think too much, just bust that_

_Doin' the love game_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Doin' the love game_

Sakura woke to the feeling of sun on her face and smiled. She felt so relaxed and her body felt so at peace. She opened her eyes and her smile faded.

"You're awake," she turned to look at the person next to her. Jade met onyx. She tried to remember what happened but her memories of the previous night ended after what happened with Kenju. Sakura vaguely noticed that Sasuke was wearing a shirt to cover his slightly faded tattoos.

"What happened?"

"You know where the pain killers and water is," Sasuke stood, ready for training. "Lock up when you're done."

"You haven't answered my question," she sat up and felt the cool morning air. Looking down, Sakura realised that she was naked. "We…"

"It doesn't change anything between the two of us."

"Why would it?" he ignored her and walked out of the room. _Even after we had…well he still won't come after me._ She sighed and got out of bed looking for her clothes. She looked for her stilettos everywhere in the room but couldn't find them. She ran out of the compound barefoot, hoping that no one would see her and that she wouldn't be late for work. _I really hate Halloween this year._

An: Wow, I think I did myself proud with this one since it's the longest chappie for this story so far. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to check out Sasuke's outfit go to http:// www. gaiaonline. com/ profiles/ ?u= 6130101 just take out the spaces. It's not my design since I can't draw but I think it looks kick ass. Please review and make me extremely happy since my vacation is going to be torture. I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed on the 8th and I'm not looking forward to it. Now hit the review button. You know that giving into temptation just this once won't be sinning...;b


	8. Seduction, Sparring, Snow and Snuggling

-Creeps in hoping no one notices long period of absence- **Readers glare** -

Sasuke: So much for that plan

Simone: Shut it Uchiha

Sasuke: -twitch- Annoying

Simone: Grrr... Anyways... Gomen ne minna-san. I'm really sorry for the long wait. School just came and bit me in the rear and between school, projects, exams and my friends, I've been busy. But thankful here in South Africa, the next six weeks are summer vacation so I'm resigning myself to working on my stories.

Before I start the next chapter I want to thank everyone for their reviews and favourites. It really means a lot to me and kept me motivated.

**mackenzie 2388:** thanks for review and here's the next chapter

**Kaamen**: Lee really is a fun character to write

**NEVERMORE DARKNESS**: I'm glad that you liked it

**Destiny-of-you-darkness:** thank you so much

**C.A.M.E.0.1 and Only:** I want to delet my Gaia account since I'm hardly online

**Nightlife Maiden:** thanks very much

**Freak-4-God:** The song I used was Lovegame by Lady GaGa

**Sonia:** Sakura is pregnant and the baby was concieved at the party. The girl that was flirting with Sasuke is also pregnant and Sasuke didn't sleep with her but that will be explained a little later.

**:** As stubborn as Sasuke is, you gotta love him

**pibinezz:** I'm glad you enjoyed it

**missy-wissy:** I hope you enjoy this chapter

**shkh4ever:** Thank you so much. The whole other chick being pregnant will be explained.

Hope I got everyone who reviewed. If you have any other questions feel free to pm me.

Disclaimer: DNON.

Dedicated to everyone who's reviewed so far. You guys rock.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Seduction, Sparring, Snow & Snuggling**

"Sakura you need to change now," Kakashi spoke, breaking the silence. They had been travelling for a lengthy period and surprisingly, Naruto hadn't said much.

"Into…"

"Oh right," Sai stopped and pulled out white hoody.

"No way in hell am I wearing that rag," Sakura shook her head violently. As it was, it looked far too short and would be figure hugging.

"It's for the mission Ugly. Besides it's only to get you into the city. You have to find see what is worn in the city so that it can adapt to the 'clothing' worn there."

"You like your face don't you asshole?" Sakura made a move to punch the Root member in the face but Naruto stepped in between them. "Dickspaz."

"Would you two shut up?" Sasuke spoke.

"Eh?"

"Nani?"

"Teme spoke. Thank Kami-sama," Naruto punched the air. "Now you owe me ramen for a month."

"Che, shut up dobe," Sasuke scoffed and then smirked. "The bet, if I remember correctly, which I do, was that if you spoke you would pay for the ramen. I didn't have to keep quiet."

"B-but teme- you-you- don't try to weasel your way out of this."

"Would you all keep quiet?" Kakashi stood calmly and waited with Yamato smiling at his side.

"Sakura-chan, I understand that it's cold and the outfit is a little revealing but the target is a womanizer who kills his innocent people," Yamato spoke with and equal amount of patience. "To dress in a manner that would attract him and make him careless would make it simpler for us to get him alone."

"Besides, considering your place of operation, you'll be warmer dressed."

"Kuso," Sakura grabbed the thin hoody and stalked off to change behind the cover of the large trees. When she came out, she threw Sasuke's jacket at his head and pulled the zip of the hoody as high as it could go.

"Change your shoes Ugly," Sai handed her a pair of matching stilettos.

"Hell no."

"Sakura."

"Fuck you Uchiha."

"Sakura-chan."

"Not doing it baka."

"Sakura-san."

"Do any of you idiots have any idea how cold this is? Now you want me to walk in _snow_ with stilettos. Fuck you," Sakura crossed her arms over he chest and pouted.

"How bout we sort that out later," Yamato sighed.

"Sakura, since you know the layout and bodyguard arrangement, you get to decide who goes where," Kakashi smiled when he saw Sakura's eyes lighten up.

"Fine," Sakura tried to act as if she didn't want to. She removed her pack and pulled out a map showing the layout of the land. "There are three major areas, namely the woods to the left, the city to the right and the middle leading back in this direction. Since Yamato's best with wood, he gets the left side. Naruto will go with him since his Kage Bunshins can help in the dense forest."

"Yosh," Naruto did a little victory dance only to stop when Sasuke hit him over the head.

"Kakashi gets the city since it'll be easier for him to move through. Sai as well. Your ink animals will find it easier going through the less crowded city. The four of you will have the most guards on you since the rooms branch off in those directions. You might also have to act as a distraction just in case something happens," Sakura passed the map of the city to Kakashi to memorise with his sharingan. "Sasuke, you and I will tackle the middle. Since I know little to nothing about the target, if he has any ninja abilities it would be best if you were around. Being the fastest of the five of you, you have the best chance of getting to me fast enough if I need help."

"Now that that's sorted, Sakura, Sasuke can carry you," Kakashi smiled.

"NANI?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke sent a deathly glare at his former teacher.

"It's best if we split up here and communicate through radio," Kakashi smiled. "And since you don't want to walk in heels and you and Sasuke are going in the same direction, he can carry you. Unless he can't."

"Che, as if I couldn't," Sasuke scoffed.

"Why the hell would I want him to carry me? Thanks, I'll walk," Sakura picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder before turning to walk.

"It's a two mile walk," Yamato called after her.

"I'll survive."

"Go carry Sakura-chan teme," Naruto received a glare from his best friend before he began to follow Sakura.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what is this place that Sakura-chan has to go to anyway?"

"Let's just say it's Jiraiya-sama's kinda place."

"Teme's not gonna be too happy then," Naruto sighed.

* * *

Tenten fell backwards onto Neji's bed and sighed. She stared up at the white ceiling for a minute before closing her eyes and inhaling her boyfriend's scent.

"Where've you been?"

"Hinata's room," Tenten didn't open her eyes when she felt added weight on the bed beside her.

"You missed training," Neji's voice came from next to her.

"So I did," she turned and opened her eyes and stared into his milky white orbs.

"I had to train with the dynamic duo," Tenten giggled at her team mate's nickname and Neji smirked.

"I'm sorry I made you suffer something so traumatic."

"At least you didn't have to listen to the _youthful_ time we were having."

"Gomen ne," Tenten kissed his nose and then buried her head in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You seem a little off," Neji wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her closer.

"I just got a lot on my mind."

"Don't over think things," he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. Vanilla.

"Neji?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you want a family of your own?"

"Only if you want one."

"That's cheesy."

"It's true."

"So what if I wanted kids now?"

"Then we'd better get started," Neji smirked when she squeaked.

"What would you do if we broke up and you found out I was pregnant?"

"You want to get pregnant then break up?"

"No hypothetically speaking."

"I would start by apologising for whatever made us break up and beg you to take me back."

"That would be a sight," Tenten giggled at the mental image.

"So are you going to tell me why you're asking these questions?"

"No reason."

"Does this have anything to do with Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Maybe," Tenten had never been able pull off subtle around Neji

"Let them sort their issues out."

"Okay," Tenten climbed on top of him. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Like I talk that often," Neji lifted himself into a sitting position so that Tenten was straddling him. "Besides, I need a shower and you're still in your pyjamas."

"Instead of a shower, how about a nice long bath? We never tried it there before," Tenten suggested. Neji held her legs around his waist and stood up.

"Bath it is."

* * *

"Stupid assholes making me walk in these stupid painful ass heels," Sakura mumbled. She was a few feet ahead of Sasuke and was trying hard to ignore his presence. "I'm gonna kill that dumbass retard."

"Stop complaining," Sasuke could picture her rolling her eyes.

"Easy for you to say," Sakura huffed. "You're not the one walking another mile and a half in these monstrosities."

"Hn," Sasuke picked up his pace and put a hand on her shoulder to make her stop walking. "You're freezing," he could see that she was shaking and she had goose bumps all over. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders before gripping her arm and lifting her onto his back. "Seriously stop complaining."

"Put me down," Sakura tried to get off him but he simply slid his hands under her thighs and gripped her legs tightly.

"Don't make me knock you out," Sasuke threatened before walking. Sakura fell silent and looked at the raven spikes that were tickling her face.

"Asshole," she put her arms around his neck and snuggled into the space between his neck and shoulder. "Drop me and I'll kill you."

"Hn," Sasuke tried to ignore the scent that was invading his senses and continued to walk at a steady pace. After a while the trees thinned out and the city came into view. "How do you plan on getting in?"

"Simple. Sai said that the jacket changes form so since I'm going to have to look like the people in there, I'll have it adapt to look like whatever they're wearing," Sakura's warm breath was hitting his neck, causing shivers to run down his spine. "Then I'll say I'm a new girl. Newbies start at places like that on a near daily basis."

"Hn."

"You can put me down now," Sakura stated. "If anyone sees us together it'll look suspicious."

"Not like this town doesn't scream sin city," Sasuke looked at the scantily dressed women that walked down the streets during winter and the lust filled stares they were getting from the males.

"Point taken but still. It'll look odd where we're going."

"Hn," Sasuke place her down carefully and Sakura handed him back his jacket. The pair backtracked a bit into the forest and hid their packs. Sakura smiled when she saw that some of the females that were in the brothel were dressed similarly to how she was dressed. She left Sasuke's side and walked down the street to the bouncer and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke didn't like the look that the bouncer gave to Sakura and liked it even less when he led her around the corner. He shook his head and disappeared around the corner to put his jacket on. He wondered just how Sakura managed to walk since it fell to his knees to hide his katana. He put his communicator on and heard the static before he heard Naruto's voice.

"_Fucking teme gets to see scanty clad women. Che, no fair."_

"_You're getting married in a few days Naruto," _Kakashi's replied.

"Che, stupid dobe, wait till Hinata hears what you have to say," Sasuke smirked when his best friend tried to cover up what he said. He peaked around the corner and saw Sakura in line with the entrance occupying some guy.

"_Teme that's so not fair. You can't tell her. But I mean really, all these females willingly throwing themselves and men __**and**__ women!"_

"_I always knew you had a thing for men Dickless."_

"_FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"_

"Could you shut up?" Sasuke had his sharingan activated so that he could see more clearly. "The target is going in."

"_Sasuke, you're gonna have to go in," _Kakashi said.

"Hell no. That's asking to be raped," Sasuke protested.

"_Teme's afraid of a few girls,"_ Naruto snickered. "_What a pissy?"_

"Fuck you dobe," Sasuke began to make his way to the brothel that, to his slight advantage, was also the only bar in the city. He heard Naruto laughing his ass off and mentally noted to kick his ass the following day during training. He deactivated his sharingan for the time being and walked through the entrance. He was instantly hit with the smell of alcohol, tobacco, sex and a mix of drugs.

"Welcome to Sinful Delight, I'm Saya and I would _love_ to be of service to you," one of the ladies purred in his ear.

"Maybe after a few drinks," Sasuke smirked at her and saw her shudder.

"Baby I could give you the time of your life."

"Don't listen to that whore," another female came up to him and wrapped herself around his arm. "I can do much better."

"Or you two could share," Sasuke smirked and the pair grinned. They pulled him off to a dark corner of the brothel and sat him down on a large couch where a few other females joined them. Sasuke saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye a few feet away.

"So tell us your name."

"Do tell," the group cooed. Sasuke ignored them and they followed his gaze.

"It's the newbie."

"Skank just started and she already has Ju-sama's attention."

"No fair."

"Don't look at her. We're _much_ better," Sasuke felt their hands wandering under his shirt, around his neck and up his thighs. He tried with all of his might not to throw the annoying females off him and tried to relax into their touch. This was going to be a long ass day.

* * *

"_Neji_," Tenten hissed. She was trying to remove her boyfriend's hands from her upper thigh. Luckily the table was covering them but it wouldn't help much if he got to his desired destination. She tried stopping his hand with her own only to have him squeeze her thigh. She glared at the prodigy who simply smirked and continued to eat his lunch in silence. She felt slightly awkward since she was surrounded mainly with Byakugan users save for a few of Rookie 9 on the opposite side of the table.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi asked from the other side of the table.

"Hn?"

"I was wondering if you would practice with me after lunch."

"Don't you have practice with Hiashi-sama?" "Neji asked. He looked around the table and noticed his uncle's absence.

"Not today," Hanabi looked down at her plate, a small blush present on her cheeks. "Could you please practice with me? I would really appreciate it."

"Fine," Neji replied. He felt Tenten's grip loosen and used the opportunity to slide his hand further up her leg almost reaching his destination.

"Neji could you come help me for a minute?" Hikaru popped her head out of the kitchen smiling.

"Coming Aunty," Neji heard Tenten let out a sigh in relief when his hand slid off her leg and went into the kitchen. "Yes Aunty."

"Would you please get those dishes down? I'm afraid I'm too short," Hikaru pointed to the dishes stacked near the very top of the cabinets. Neji got them down with ease and handed them to Hikaru.

"Is that all Aunty?"

"Yes thank you," Hikaru smiled. "Before you go though, I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, even though it's none of my business, I'd like to know how long you plan on taking before you propose to Tenten?"

"Um…" Neji thought about the question several times before drawing blanks.

"I know that your relationship still needs to be approved by the elders but honestly Neji, do you intend on listening to what they say in the event that their decision is not in your favour?"

"No."

"Good," Hikaru smiled causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle. "I have something that belonged to your mother. I had forgotten about it until you started dating Tenten and I simply must give it to her."

"What is it?"

"Well you mother may have been a civilian but she took a liking to shinobi weapons."

"Why wait till then?"

"They were a gift from your father and I don't think your uncle or any of the elders would approve of me giving them other wise."

"Thank you Aunty."

"So hurry and propose Neji," Hikaru began to laugh at the blush that began forming on her nephew's cheeks.

* * *

"_Urgh teme hurry the hell up. I'm starving and you promised me breakfast. That, in case you forgot, was three hours ago!"_

"_Stop complaining Dickless."_

"_Fuck you asshole."_

"_Shut_ _up_," Sasuke hissed into his mouthpiece. Luckily the females that surrounded him took no notice and continued trying to get a response from him. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and noticed that the zip from her top was pulled down exposing her shocking pink bra and a more then generous amount of cleavage.

"_Has Sakura had any luck yet?"_ Kakashi's voice came over the communicator.

"Hn," Sasuke called one of the waiters over and ordered a bottle of sake.

"_I'll take that as a no."_

"_How do you know what teme's 'hn's' mean?"_

"_He wouldn't be ordering sake other wise Dickless."_

"_Oh…"_

"Let's go somewhere private," he heard Sakura over the loud noise that filled the brothel.

"Let's," the target stood and followed Sakura to one of the room on the opposite end of the brothel. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the inconvenient timing and paid for the sake before grabbing the bottle and one of the females around him and heading in the same direction.

"I knew you wanted me," she purred in his ear. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and continued to walk. He frowned when he realised that Sakura had disappeared into one of the many rooms and he didn't know which one.

"How many rooms are there?"

"Ten on each floor and there are four floors two wings. Do you wanna do it in all of them?"

"Hn," _translation: I would rather resurrect my brother and watch him murder my entire clan again_. Sasuke groaned in frustration and tried to concentrate on his surroundings, hoping to get some clue as to where Sakura was.

* * *

Sakura moaned as the target, Juda Hiro, attacked her collarbone. She ran her hands all over him searching for any weapons while pretending to be feeling him up.

"For a new slut you sure are good."

"Hmmm…" Sakura tried not to punch him when he groped her ass. "_Think happy thoughts."_

"**SHANNARO! Get your hands off my ass."**

"_I agree"._

**Only Sasuke-kun can touch it.**

"_I agre- hey! No he can't. Not anymore."_

"**Che, as if," Inner Sakura smirked. "You know you want him and only him."**

"_Stuff you,"_ Sakura cried out in pain when something stabbed her in the thigh.

"Fucking ninja scum," Juda pulled the needle out of her thigh and flung it across the room. He quickly dropped her and pulled out a kunai from his sleeve. "How stupid do you think I am? Every time I come here, every girl comes flocking and then suddenly you show up and none of them come near me. Learn your basic blending in techniques." Sakura looked at the male in front of her. He was handsome no doubt about that. With his piercing blue eyes and jet black hair he was enough to have the female population trembling at the knees. "Who sent you?"

"Fuck you," Sakura tried to move but found that she couldn't. "What the hell'd you do to me?"

"Simple immobilisation serum mixed with a chakra drainer."

"Kuso," Sakura cursed herself for not being more aware.

"Tell me who sent you and I won't kill you. If you don't then, well I will kill you."

"_So_ dramatic," Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think I would rather you kill me."

"Or I could forcefully get it out of you. It wouldn't be that hard really. I might have a limited use of ninjutsu but I am gifted in genjutsu."

"Fuck you."

"You will soon," Juda smirked and advanced towards her with the kunai in hand. "But first I'm gonna ruin that pretty little face of yours." Sakura tried to move away but she still couldn't.

"SASU-"

"Shut up you little bitch," he threw the kunai at her face, missing by less than an inch. "Next time it'll mark your face permanently. Now then, let's see where to start marking you." He stepped forward and pulled the kunai out of the wooden floor and trailed it along her skin. "Maybe your cheeks."

"Burn in hell."

"I'll meet you there," he pressed the tip into her skin and Sakura cried out as the metal pierced her skin, leaving a thin trail of blood. "Let's make that deeper shall we?" He began to press the cold metal into the cut and Sakura let out a scream. "Scream all you want, no one in this building will care. They all think you're having the time of your pretty little life. Or what's left of it anyway. Now talk or I'll peel away your face."

"Fuck you."

"Have it your way," he moved his hand to start cutting her flesh when he was suddenly thrown across the room.

"Touch her again and I'll do much worse to you."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked up at the Uchiha with tears in her eyes.

"You alright?" he bent down.

"Who the fuck are you?" Juda staggered to his feet.

"Why should it matter to a dead man?" Sasuke also rose, not taking his eyes off Sakura.

"I'm not dead yet. Besides, what is one ninja gonna do when I have masses of nukenin as guards all around this place?"

"Good thing I have some tension that I'm dying to get rid of. Your guards will merely serve as a warm up before I kill you."

"Cocky for a dead man."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked and turned his head away from Sakura, his bangs covering his eyes. "Tell me, do you enjoy torturing your victims? I know I do."

"What the-"

"Tsukuyomi," Juda let out an ear piercing scream and fell to the ground.

"Get out of my head!" He clutched his head in agony and screamed for all he was worth.

"Sasuke stop it," Sakura tried to will her body to move but she was still immobilised. "Stop it please."

"Don't try to save the scum's life," Sasuke snapped. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated harder on the male in front of him.

"Sasuke."

"_Sasuke,"_ Kakashi called over the communicator, "_Kill him not torture him."_

"_TEME!"_

"Shut up," Sasuke clenched his fists and reluctantly closed his eyes, breaking the genjutsu. Juda lay motionless, eyes open and blank.

"Don't kill me. I don't want to die," Juda breathed. Sakura blinked in amazement that the male was even conscious let alone could talk.

"_**I might have a limited use of ninjutsu but I am gifted in genjutsu."**_

"_Amazing_," Sakura breathed. "_He must be very skilled to be able to still be conscious after what Sasuke did to him. He must have an extremely strong mind."_

"I should make you suffer more after what you did to Sakura," Sasuke lowered his head so that his bangs were once more covering his eyes.

"Please don't kill me."

"Why not huh? You didn't let your victims live when they begged you."

"Sasuke, the guards," Sakura heard the footsteps coming their way.

"Please," Juda breathed before Sasuke put his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"You're a dead man," Sasuke hissed. In a single fluid movement too fast for Sakura to see, Juda a lying in a puddle of his own blood. Sasuke re-sheathed his katana and picked Sakura up. The pair were gone before the guards arrived.

* * *

Neji dodged the deadly blow that was aimed for his heart and instead landed one to his opponent's back leg.

"Itai," Hanabi frowned when the feeling was cut off in her right leg and she was forced to lean on her left. Her left arm also had all of the tenketsu blocked and she was drained of most of her energy. "No fair Neji-nii-san."

"Be thankful it's me you're facing and not an enemy shinobi."

"How the hell am I supposed to attack now?"

"You tell me," Neji chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him. Next thing he knew, a kunai was flying for his head.

"You could have at least let it his you," Hanabi mumbled when the kunai embedded itself into the wall in front of her.

"You could have aimed better," Neji smirked when she pouted and straightened up from his fighting stance. "Come on, I'll buy you some ice-cream. That should make up for your leg."

"Fine," Hanabi smiled. "But next time you're going down nii-san."

"We'll see," Neji walked over to the younger Hyuga and picked her up so that she was on his back. "Hold on kiddo."

"I'm not a kid."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Why can't I even block one of your tenketsu?"

"One day you'll be able to," Neji walked out of the Hyuga compound and into the village.

"But that'll take forever. I'm supposed to be a prodigy not getting my ass handed to me."

"You're still a Jounin and I'm an ANBU Black Op. There will be differences in our levels."

"But still, I should at least be able to land one hit. I mean I've landed plenty on otou-san."

"Maybe it's just luck that I can read you so well then," Neji stopped when he got to one of the street vendors and placed Hanabi on a bench nearby. "What would you like?"

"A double fudgey."

"Alright then," Neji bought her ice-cream and got himself a plain vanilla.

"Neji-nii-san," Hanabi blushed and looked down at her lap while she licked the creamy ice. "What is love?"

"Huh?" for the second time that day Neji had no answer.

"What is love?" Hanabi now looked up at him, cheeks tinted pink. "I mean I know the basic definition and I see the way nee-chan and Naruto-nii-san act around each other but when I look at you and Tenten I see something different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and Tenten don't do the same thing as them – you don't show public affection, you don't look at each other often and when you do things in public neither of you look like a couple when you do it. I mean you just keep quiet and so does Tenten. You're the pacifist and she's the energetic person."

"I see what you mean," Neji licked the sticky goo that ran down the side of the cone. Thank Kami-sama that the sun was providing a little warmth.

"So how would you classify love between you and Tenten?"

"Look at Naruto and Hinata, what one lacks the other makes up for. With Tenten and I, we're similar in the sense of behaviour for most of the part. Out difference is our sociability and part of our personality and our lack of public affection is because a simple display could cause a range of emotion."

"So you want to jump her all the time?" Hanabi giggled at the blush on Neji's face. "I see the things do two do when you think no one is looking."

"Hn," Neji turned his head the other way to try to hide his blush. "Come on, we should be getting back."

"Hold on a sec," Hanabi popped the last piece of the ice-cream cone into her mouth. "Neji-nii-san, do you think that a relationship between opposites can last?"

"That depends on whether the opposites are willing to make it work," Neji stood and lifted her onto his back. "Why?"

"Well you see, I wanted to compare all the differed types of couples I knew to see if it would work."

"So who is he?"

"Nani?" Hanabi asked.

"You hardly ever ask me this much unless you have a good reason. I figured that if you're asking so much about love and relationships then you're in love with someone who's your opposite."

"It's this jerk on my team, Kai," Hanabi explained. "I mean it's not that I like him, Kami-sama knows I would rather die, it's just that I can stop thinking about him and I'm starting to think of him in a different way."

"Explain."

"He's loud, obnoxious, insensitive, arrogant, cocky, a total dickspaz, the list goes on but at the same time he's kinda cute in a pain-in-the-ass kinda way."

"I get the point," Neji sighed. He was doing far too much talking today then he had done in his lifetime.

"Are all Hyuga's attracted to polar opposites?"

"Who knows?" Neji stopped before they reached the compound. "If you think about him all the time, then chances are that you like him. Most boys annoy females that they like to get their attention."

"I don't like feeling like this."

"I didn't want a relationship because I thought it would tie me down but ever since Tenten kissed me when she was pissed off, I thought of it as a reminder that emotions such as love are the things that keep you human. Even the Uchiha figured that out," Neji heard her sigh. "Next time you see him, kick his ass then kiss him."

"Gross no."

"Hn," Neji chuckled. "Hanabi-sama, the reason you think about him as more then an annoyance and a team mate is because you want him to be something more. You are attracted to the things you hate about him just as I am attracted to Tenten's temper and Hinata-sama to Naruto's loudness."

"Love is complicated."

"This coming from a seventeen year old," Neji smirked. "Hanabi-sama, I don't know if you remember Sasuke before he left all those years ago."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember how he acted?"

"Well he was a total jerk. Still is."

"But you also saw how he changed for Sakura. Even though they were opposites in personality they still loved those qualities the other had."

"So you're saying that I'm going to have a dysfunctional relationship?"

"I'm saying that it'll be hard but so long as you're willing to try, it will most likely succeed."

"Thanks Neji-nii-san. I never thought you would be such a great counsellor."

"Just don't tell anyone anything. Especially the amount I spoke."

"My lips are sealed. Just as long as you marry Tenten."

"Soon."

"I'll hold you to it."

* * *

Sasuke ran through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. The nukenin had picked up his trail and were close behind him.

"_Teme, where are you?"_

"Being chased," Sasuke replied, almost amused. He frowned when he looked at the female in his arms and pushed chakra to his legs to increase his speed. "Do any of you know how to get rid of the effects of an immobilisation serum?"

"_Some genius you are, you don't even know how to do that teme."_

"Neither do you dobe."

"_You would need to restart the chakra flow in Sakura's body."_ Kakashi interrupted their argument.

"How?"

"You would have to send your own chakra into my body. And looking at our time limit, in whatever way is the fastest to get it to my heart," Sakura spoke.

"_Sasuke, how many do you have coming after you?"_

"Around twenty," Sasuke narrowly avoided the kunai that whizzed past him. He jumped into a gap between the trees where there was enough space between the branches and turned around, sending black flames at three of the nukenin chasing them.

"What's the fastest way?"

"_Kiss her! Even I know that teme."_

"Stuff you dobe," Sasuke took off again and managed to lose the nin in the process. He stopped behind a large oak tree and placed Sakura down. He knew that kissing her would be the fastest way since it would speed up her heart rate. He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, sending chakra through the kiss. He let his hands trail chakra up her arms and legs. He felt Sakura entwine her arms around his neck and respond to the kiss.

"_Teme! Are you still alive? Speak to me you stupid bastard!"_

"_Shut up Dickless."_

"_Fuck you asshole."_

"_Gay boy."_

"Shut up," Sasuke murmured into the communicator. He licked Sakura's bottom lip and was about to deepen the kiss when his felt his body being ripped away from her and flung into a tree. "_Shit_."

"Grab her," one of the nukenin ordered. He was tall and all of his features were pale. Two of his companions grabbed Sakura by the arms and pulled her to her feet.

"_Don't_ _touch_ _her_," Sasuke hissed. His sharingan was activated and his jacket lay pooled around his feet, exposing his Kusanagi.

"Well, well boys. Would ya look at that? Uchiha Sasuke _cares_," the leader of the lot laughed. "Never thought I would see the day that Orochimaru-sama's puppet would show emotion for anyone."

"Maybe he's broken," a female voice giggled from his left.

"Or maybe-" the nin that was speaking was dead before he could utter another word.

"Kill the Uchiha," the leader ordered. There were at least twelve nukenin charging toward Sasuke at the same time, all of them attacking on after the other. Some threw kunais from different angles while others used ninjutsu techniques.

"Chidori Nagashi," Sasuke moved among those closest to him and in a blink of an eye, nine nukenin lay dead on the forest floor. He turned to kill the rest when a scream made him freeze. His head snapped towards the source and saw the leader holding a bloodied kunai. His eyes followed the kunai and saw a now bloodied hoody. "Sakura," He moved to towards her and stopped when the leader pressed the kunai deeper into her side.

"Take another step forward and she dies," the leader nodded and Sasuke saw the remaining nukenin advance towards him.

"Sakura close your eyes."

"Don't," she breathed. She cringed as the metal pressed into her flesh. She could do nothing without any chakra and with her arms in a deathlike grip she couldn't move her upper torso. "Please don't."

"You hear that Uchiha. She _wants_ you to die."

"Sasuke-kun," her eyes were starting to tear. She had only seen Sasuke kill on a few missions and of those few times, he had never used the Tsukuyomi. Hearing about him using it and seeing him use it were two different things and what happened earlier was too much for her to handle.

"Sakura," his blood was boiling and he wanted to bad to beat all of the nukenin so badly that death would be a gift to them. He felt chakra strings on his wrists and suddenly he was dropped to his knees. Inwardly he cursed himself for being distracted. Outwardly though, even with his chakra being drained, the aura surrounding him was menacing.

"Mazaki-sama," the female from earlier held out his Kusanagi to the leader. He pulled the kunai out from Sakura's side and took the katana, admiring it.

"Pity that Orochimaru-sama gave something of such potential to someone who abuses its magnificence."

"Hn," Sasuke saw anger flash through Mazaki's eyes. In a flash Mazaki was in front of him grabbing him by the hair, holding his Kusanagi to his neck.

"NO!" Sakura tried to lurch out of the two Nukenin's grip.

"Hold her still. Once I've killed her boyfriend we can take the whore back and put her to use," Mazaki pressed the katana to his flesh. Sasuke kept his emotionless façade but was looking directly at Sakura. His sharingan began to spin and Sakura's head dropped.

~In Genjutsu~

"Where am I?" Sakura asked. She looked all around her and saw nothing but darkness for what seemed like miles.

"I don't have much time Sakura," she pun around and came face to face with Sasuke. "The nukenin next to you has a kunai pouch. If he's from sound then he'll have chakra enhancers inside. Get out a capsule and find a way to eat it."

"What about you?"

"Once I break the genjutsu, close your eyes and block out the sounds."

"You can't."

"Sakura," he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and bent down until they were at eye level. "When I came back I made a promise to myself to protect my precious people no matter what the cost. Now close your eyes."

~Back to NormalPOV~

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled out. She wasn't sure whether she was talking to Sasuke or to Mazaki but she had all eyes on her. "L-let me at least kiss him goodbye."

"Why not? Let her kiss her beloved one last time boys. I mean it's not everyday you have an opportunity to see someone we all once feared being reduced to a weak pathetic excuse. Let's give the Uchiha one last second of bliss in life before we take it all away," Mazaki nodded to the two that were holding Sakura and they let go of her and pushed her to her knees in front of Sasuke. She gasped and held her hands to her mouth when she saw the trial of blood running from his neck. "Hurry up already or I'll kill him."

"O-okay," Sakura cupped his cheeks and placed a light kiss on his lips then deepening it. Sasuke's eyes widened in realisation and kissed her back showing her his understanding. Suddenly she was yanked away and Sasuke glared at Mazaki.

"Now that that's over, say goodbye to the world Uchiha," Mazaki smirked and looked down at the Uchiha. His smirk turned to anger when the Uchiha began smirking. The back of his hand came in contact with the Uchiha's pale skin and a resounding slap rang through the forest. Sasuke's head was turned to the side so that his raven bangs covered his eyes. Sasuke began chuckling and when he turned, the three nukenin that were holding the chakra strings that bound him were having a difficult time holding on.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me," Sasuke hadn't moved from his position.

"Really? As far as I can see you're tied up and as long as your wench is so close to being killed you can do nothing to save her but die," Mazaki pulled him once again by the hair and forced Sasuke to look at him.

"Tsukuyomi," Sasuke whispered and suddenly screams permeated the air. The Kusanagi was dropped to the floor and the man in front of Sasuke dropped to his knees. Mazaki clutched his head in agony and was pulling at his hair, trying to release himself from the pain. "Amaterasu," the black flames began to lick at Mazaki's flesh and his screams intensified. Sakura watched as the remaining nukenin watched their leader being burned and tortured to death. She was almost captivated by the sight if not for the scent of burning flesh that made her earlier morning sickness come rushing back with a vengeance.

"Mazaki-sama," the female whispered. That broke everyone from their trance and the remaining five turned their attention to her. "Kill them both. They will pay for killing my love."

"Hai Ara-sama," the five males turned their attention to Sasuke and Sakura.

"First kill the girl. Make Uchiha feel the pain of losing someone he loves."

"Hai," the two that were holding her pulled out kunais and each plotted the spot they would mark with blood.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura snapped out of her daze and yanked her arms out of their grasp before tripping both of them. Sasuke used the other nin's distraction to his advantage and pulled the at the chakra stings. As soon as the strings left their grasp, Sasuke had his Kusanagi. As the last piece of chakra string hit the ground, he took off, quickly making work of the three nukenin that had previously bound him.

"Watch me kill your bitch Uchiha," Ara yelled. Sasuke turned around to see her with am arm around Sakura and a kunai to her throat, the other two nukenin lay dead at her feet. Before he could react, Sakura had elbowed Ara in the gut. The sudden movement cause the kunai to pierce her flesh but she took no note of it and turned around and sent Ara flying with a punch. Sakura was in front of the dazed woman in seconds and looked down at her.

"I understand your rage at losing the one you love."

"Kill me bitch," Ara spat up at her. "Then I can be with him again."

"I'll make it quick," Sakura saw the pain and hurt in Ara's eyes and knew that she would feel the exact same in her position. She used the little chakra that she had regained and gathered it into her palm before pressing it to Ara's chest and stopping the woman's heart.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice made her tear her eyes away from the broken woman that lay dead at her feet. She turned and collapsed into his arms from her lack of chakra.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured into his shoulder. "I couldn't take care of my self," and with that she passed out.

* * *

**AN**: Okay so I'm gonna end it there for now. I originally intended to end it when Sakura was pulled off Sasuke but I owed everyone for the long wait. To clear any confusion when Sakura kissed Sasuke she gave him the chakra enhancer instead of consuming it. I wanted a bit of Neji in because I think he's one of the characters that really should get some more screen time. Please read my new story. It is a SasuSaku . You can find the link on my profile. It's called The Lived of the Rich and Gorgeous. Also I need some help with the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Pm me please if you have ideas. I really need them. Now be the incredible people I know you are and click the review button. You know I want you to...

~Simone


	9. My Precious People

Hi guys. Sorry I took so long but school has been hectic and I'm starting to regret my subject choices and the fact that my 'oh-so-wonderful' teacher confiscated my phone taking away my means on communication. This not only makes my life about a thousand times worse but not it means that I have to use my mother's awful phone phone to read fanfics during the week.

Moving on....Any questions that you asked should have been answered in the chapter.

Disclaimer: DNON. If I did then in the coming manga chapter Sasuke will forget about everything else and go off and marry Sakura and have lots of Uchiha babies...Sadly that's just a fan girl's dreams;P

Dedicated to: Nadii, Shavaun and Lalla. You guys keep me laughing even when I'm ready to call everything quits. Love you guys.

**Chapter 9**

**My Precious People**

When Pakkun had finally managed to pick up on Sakura and Sasuke's scent, all that they found were the pair's packs. Naruto cursed and punched the nearest tree, immediately regretting it and nursing his sore hand.

"Why can't we pick up their trail?" Naruto complained. Even though he knew that Sasuke could handle things on his own, the sudden appearance of nukenin mixed among the guards caught them by surprise.

"Would you want to be found if you had just killed someone with nukenin guards?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah what's with that? I mean all of the nukenin were from Sound. Why the hell would they work in a place like this?"

"They weren't," Yamato spoke up. "Did you hear what the target said?"

"That he had masses of nukenin guarding the brothel."

"They were bodyguards Dickless," Sai stated. "He either hired them to protect him or they were followers."

"Why?"

"After Orochimaru was killed, there was no one to take control over sound as the Otokage, therefore all of the nin there would need to follow someone or become nukenin since they abandoned their own villages to follow Orochimaru," Kakashi answered. Naruto nodded his head in understanding and then stopped when a though struck him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," the blond looked at his former teacher. "What would happen if they managed to get to Sasuke and Sakura? I mean Sasuke was the one that killed their previous leader, well now leaders but you get what I mean."

"Hmmm…I see where you're going with this. They would be angry. To them Sasuke would be a traitor and the person that put them in the position they're in now."

"Hey Kakashi," Pakkun called out. The pug was standing not too far away from them. "I've picked up their trail again."

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the unconscious female in his arms. He had moved away from the scene of corpses and managed to find a thicker part of the forest that provided enough cover to hide them. He unzipped Sakura's hoody and looked at the wound marring her side. He gathered his chakra in his finger tips and slowly released it along the wound. He thanked Kami that Sakura had taught him basic healing techniques just in case. Once he finished healing the wound on her side as best he could he healed the cuts on her neck and face. Sasuke brushed away the pink locks that fell onto her face and re-zipped her hoody.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body to keep her warm. "I was supposed to protect you but I failed you." He picked up her body and moved to lean against a thick tree trunk, holding her body close. "I can't seem to protect my precious people."

"Mnghmn…Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured, causing him to look down at the pinkette. "The flowers have pretty purple wings." Sasuke chuckled at the female and rested his head against hers.

"You really have an imagination Sakura," he let a small smile through his façade and tightened his hold on the pinkette. "I'm going to protect you Sakura."

"Noooo…Don't eat the pretty butterfly Naruto…"

* * *

"Well it's safe to say that teme killed all these guys," Naruto crinkled his nose at the scent of burnt flesh. "And who ever this guy was really pissed teme the hell off." He pointed to the charred patch of grass that held a small pile of ashes.

"This one was killed by Sakura," Yamato pointed to a female a small distance away. "She used a medical ninjutsu."

"There's a lot of blood here," Sai stood near a puddle of red liquid. "And it's from one person."

"Chakra strings," Kakashi held up the remnants. "And there are sixteen bodies in total."

"Teme was really pissed off," Naruto almost felt sorry for anyone that met the Uchiha's wrath. Especially when Sakura was involved. He had always gone out of his way to protect the pinkette, even before the two started going out. "Think he would have done worse if Sakura-chan wasn't here?"

"I'm sure Sakura would have prevented him from doing anything too rash."

"Ugly always had some way of controlling Sasuke-san."

"The trail leads this way," Pakkun interrupted. The four took off after the pug and after a while started to pick up hints of Sasuke's chakra.

"Hey teme," Naruto called over the radio. When the guards and nukenin came after them, the radios had been cut because of the distance between the three parties.

"_Dobe,"_ Sasuke's voice came over the speaker.

"Finally! Sheesh you really take the word carnage to a new level."

"_Che, they pissed me off."_

"You sure they didn't insult Sakura-chan in front of you? I mean we all know you would kill for her, and you really did a number on those guys."

"_Shuddup."_

"Yeah, yeah. Where the hell are you? Pakkun is tracking you but you could be of some help," Naruto received no verbal response, instead he felt Sasuke's chakra signature ahead. Picking up his pace, Naruto moved ahead of the others and entered a thicker part of the forest. When he spotted Sasuke's figure under one of the snow covered trees, he jumped down.

"Took you long enough dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"Hehe…" Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. When Sasuke didn't stand up, Naruto looked at his best friend again and saw a blob of pink under his jacket. "What's Sakura-chan doing under your jacket?"

"Dobe," Sasuke moved the jacket to show him Sakura's sleeping face. Naruto cringed when he saw the dried blood caked in her hair.

"Sasuke," Kakashi nodded at his former student. He and the other three jumped down beside Naruto. "What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke quickly told them what had happened.

"So she gave you the chakra pill instead of using it to regain her own strength?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and moved the female slightly.

"Do you have our packs?"

"Yeah," Naruto removed the packs from his back and walked to where Sasuke was.

"Get her clothes out and her medical kit," Sasuke laid Sakura onto his jacket and took the medical kit from Naruto.

"Naruto," the blond looked up at Kakashi. "I don't think Sakura would appreciate you perving over her unconscious body."

"WHAT!?!" Naruto looked at Kakashi to find him chuckling.

"He means move Dickless," Sai spoke. He had moved into the trees with Yamato. "Unless you want to see Ugly naked, get up here and come and help us figure out where the hell we are."

"…" Naruto let it sink in before jumping up, yelling a "Later teme," and running up the nearest tree after the others. Sasuke merely smirked in amusement and began to clean the dried blood off Sakura. He quickly changed her into clean clothes and folded her bloodstained hoody and his jacket.

"We're about two hours away from Konoha. We should reach there before sunset," Kakashi called down.

"Dobe," Sasuke heard the blond land next to him. "Do you have a spare jacket?"

"Yeah," Naruto pulled out the spare from his bag and handed it to Sasuke. The Kyuubi vessel watched his best friend wrap the pinkette in the jacket before packing away the dirty clothes and Sakura's medical kit. Before Sasuke could pick up the two packs in front of them, Naruto grabbed them and slung them over his shoulder. "You carry her, I'll take the packs."

"Hn," _Thanks_. Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style and stood. He nodded to Kakashi signalling that he was good to go and they took off towards Konoha.

"Hey teme," Naruto called over to his best friend. The two of them were slightly behind the rest.

"Hn."

"Explain it to me."

"Explain what?"

"You let her walk out and don't chase after her and yet you would kill everyone on the planet if she asked you to."

"Hn."

"What the hell does that mean!?!" Naruto yelled.

"I…care about her."

"Oh the ever famous 'I care about her.' Bull-fucking-shit!"

"What do you want me to say then?"

"Oh I dunno maybe that you love her and would rather die then see her get hurt."

"I'm not repeating that."

"So you admit it?"

"I didn't exactly deny it."

"I knew it," Naruto grinned. "Now why the hell won't you tell her that?"

"Hn."

"Pride," Naruto shook his head and ignored the glare being sent his way. The blond sighed before looking at the Uchiha. "Hey teme."

"Hn."

"Do you ever plan on telling her?"

"Hn."

"Don't take your time though. Sakura-chan will always love you but there's only so long before she finds a close second."

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked. "Do you suffer from short term memory loss?"

"NANI!?!" Naruto glared at the sharingan wielder before noticing the look in his eyes. "Finally. But you're too chicken shit. I bet you won't do it before the year is over."

"You're on," Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. He let out a small smile before returning to his usual emotionless demeanour.

"Oh and teme."

"Hn."

"You still owe me breakfast."

"Aa."

* * *

Tsunade was hiding her sake glass behind the folder she was reading and taking small sips to calm her nerves down. She glanced out of the window at the sunset. They should have been back by now and that worried her. Even though she knew that Team 7 could handle the mission perfectly well, there was still the fact that Sakura was pregnant.

"_TEME! Don't fucking ignore me!"_ the loud voice from outside her office door made her eye twitch.

"_Hn."_

"_TEME!"_ Her office door slammed open as the loud blond entered first.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK BRAT?" Tsunade yelled.

"Jeez baa-chan, you could at least act happy to see me," Naruto pouted.

"I would be happy if you didn't go around making such a ruckus and barging into my office!"

"But baa-chan-"

"It's Hokage-sama you brat."

"Baa-chan-"

"Shut up dobe," the Uchiha said from behind the energetic blond.

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME?"

"Hn."

"WHY YOU-"

"Naruto," Tsunade decided to break up their petty fight. "There are better things to worry about right now such as your mission."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled. "This isn't over teme."

"In your dreams dobe," the Uchiha moved out from behind Naruto and Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Why are you carrying my apprentice? Better yet why is she unconscious?"

"Lack of chakra and blood loss."

"Bring her here," Tsunade motioned for him to move forward. "You do realise that we have got a hospital that can give you chakra and blood replenishing tablets for her."

"Hn."

"So why the hell didn't you take her straight there?"

"Hn," Tsunade refrained from knocking the Uchiha out for several reasons each more tempting then the last. She sent a wave of chakra through the pinkette's body to find out what exactly needed to healed.

"Do I want to know how she got so many injuries on a _simple_ mission?"

"The target was being guarded by a large group of nukenin that all formerly belonged to Sound."

"Explain," Tsunade healed the minor injuries that Sakura had while listening to what had happened. "If she was so badly injured why is she not half dead?" Don't get her wrong, she was concerned for her apprentice but Sakura's current condition and the events that had happened didn't make sense.

"Teme healed her dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed proudly. "Who knew that he would learn a few things from Sakura-cha- ITAI! What the hell was that for teme!?" Naruto dropped into a sitting position on the floor and nursed the foot that the Uchiha had stepped on.

"Hn."

"Where's the rest of your team?" Tsunade asked, changing the topic. Naruto jumped to his feet and pointed at Sasuke.

"Teme over here decided that he was going speed up and reach Konoha faster. I just happened to be the only one that managed to keep up with him."

"Che, as if," the Uchiha scoffed. "The two of us went ahead so that we could get Sakura medical attention."

"Well Sakura's completely healed," Sasuke noticed that Tsunade's hand lingered on Sakura's lower abdomen for a few seconds before she moved away. "I want your mission report-"

"Have fun teme," Naruto was out of the Hokage tower before she could finish.

"-by the end of the evening," Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the blonde's antics. "Guess you have the honour Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke turned to leave.

"Oh and Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"You hurt her anymore and I'll personally see to it that you never revive your clan," the Hokage smirked when the Uchiha gave a small nod before poofing out of the office. Who ever said that she couldn't abuse the fact that she was Hokage?

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before trying to figure out where she was. She looked at the ceiling for a minute before the familiar clan symbols registered in her mind.

"Finally forehead!" ash blonde hair blocked her vision as a heavy blob embraced her.

"Get off pig," Sakura lightly pushed at her friend until the blonde let go.

"You really had us worried," Tenten's voice came from the far corner of the room. Sakura slowly sat up and looked around. She was lying in bed in the room that she was Sasuke were sharing.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ino asked.

"Well I remember everything up until I fainted from chakra and blood loss."

"Sasuke-san more or less healed you and bandaged you up," Hinata answered. She was sitting at the foot of the bed, holding a glass of water. She stood and handed the water to the pinkette as well as two tablets. Sakura recognised them as chakra replenishing tablets and swallowed them.

"He also carried you all the way back here," Tenten added. Sakura processed what they had said before something clicked. She looked down and noticed that she was dressed in large shirt that smelled just like Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

**~Somewhere in the Uchiha compound forest~**

Sasuke had been getting ready to burn the blood soaked clothes when he heard Sakura screaming him name from the Hyuga compound. He let out chuckle before setting back to his original task.

**~Back at the Hyuga compound~**

"He-he changed my clothes," Sakura looked down the shirt she was wearing and noticed that her underwear had been changed as well. "And my underwear. Fucking pervert!"

"Your clothes were blood stained," Tenten pointed out.

"But-but still! Why the hell did he have to do it!?! One of you could have."

"It's not like he hasn't seen you naked before forehead. I mean you two were only having sex like bunnies for the past two year-"

"_Shut up pig_," Sakura hissed. "Can someone hand me some blood replenishing tablets?"

"You don't need them," Ino replied.

"Yeah, Sasuke fed them to you while he was changing you," Tenten spoke. She shifted on the bed before adding, "He said that you would only need chakra tablets when you woke up."

"Sasuke-san looked exhausted when he brought you here but he still managed to clean you up and go out to burn your clothes," Hinata said.

"Why's he burning my clothes?"

"Well it **is** soaked in your blood forehead," Ino spoke. "Anyways, hurry up and change unless you want dinner served to you. I'm sure Sasuke won't mind feeding you mouth-to-mouth."

"PIG!"

* * *

"What do you want Hyuga?" Sasuke hadn't bothered to turn around and looked at the male.

"I'm merely checking that you're still alive."

"Hn."

"Naruto was worried that you were dead or at least unconscious somewhere from chakra depletion," Neji moved to leave.

"You couldn't have come all this way just for that."

"I'd like to think that by now your eyes would have seen enough for you to piece together what mine can see so clearly."

"I know."

"Good. Then we're both on the same page. Now what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I don't know yet."

"It shouldn't be that hard," Neji glanced at the younger male for a second before looking up at the moon. "She can only handle so much."

"Hn."

"Don't take too long," Neji walked away, leaving the Uchiha to his thoughts.

* * *

Keiko looked at the DNA and blood samples in front of her. She knew that she had to double check to make sure that everything was a hundred percent correct. If she didn't…well she really didn't want the Hokage to use that scary monstrous strength on her.

"How annoying?" She glanced at the time before continuing to run the tests on the blood. Mentally she was praying that the computer would hurry up and either find something to match the two together or nothing similar between them.

After pouring herself a cup of coffee and moving back to stare at the DNA samples under the microscope. A few minutes later she heard the familiar beeping from the computer signalling that it was finished with its analysis. She moved to the printer and took the sheet of paper that determined whether she would get to finally go home and get some sleep.

As soon as she had read and reread, double checking the results and glancing one more at the samples under the microscope, she smiled. Finally she could go home for the night. The results were set in stone and there was no denying that they were a hundred percent correct.

* * *

An: In case anyone's confused, Sasuke has no idea that Sakura's pregnant. Neji was simply referring to the fact that Sasuke need to do something before he loses her completely.

Okay, well I hope you like the chapter. I know it was pretty much half the size of the previous chapter but if I had to continue then I would take even longer to update. I'll try to work on all of my stories but I can't guarantee anything because of school. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.

**IMPORTANT**: I really really need ideas for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Until I have something I won't be able to work on this story because I wanted to put it into the next chapter. So please please please help me out here.

~Simone


	10. Troublesome Thoughts

Hello everyone.

I would like to apologise for the long wait. I know I took forever and a day to update. Thanks to starting my junior year and my _wonderful -_note the sarcasm_-_ business studies and accounting teacher, things have been rather hectic. And having a case of writer's block didn't help.

I have been jotting down all of the crazy ideas that have been popping into my mind and my friend Shavaun has been giving me so many ideas for the upcoming chapter.

But enough of that. Here is the next chapter. I hope I answered any hanging thoughts. Hope you all enjoy.

**Dedicated to**: Shavaun... you motivated me to get my ass into gear. And thank you so much to everyone who gave suggestions ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto but I did get this awesome Naruto necklace with all of the handsigns on it and a sexy picture of Gaara ^_^

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

**Chapter 10**

**Wedding Week: Day 4**

**Troublesome Thoughts**

"NANI!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP MORON!"

"YOU'RE ALSO SCREAMING DUMBASS!"

"Both of you shut up," Sasuke was mentally beating the shit out of Naruto and Kiba. The pair had decided that they were going to wake at the first signs of dawn and have an all out screaming match that began by Kiba accidentally stepping on Naruto's foot and Naruto spilling hot coffee onto Kiba.

"Huh?"

"What the?"

The pair looked all around them for Sasuke's voice before concluding he wasn't outside and looked up to the second story to find Sasuke leaning out of the window with a scowl on his face.

"Shut the fuck up or I swear to Kami-sama I'll trap you two in an endless genjutsu where you screw each other till the end of time."

"Urgh," Naruto made a gagging gesture.

"Anal rape…nasty," Kiba held onto his pant.

"You're the uke," Naruto spoke after a moment.

"NANI? You're the freaking uke. No way I'm letting such a pansy dominate me!"

"Shut the _fuck_ up!"

The pair instantly shut up and looked back at the window to see Sakura leaning out. She had a murderous look in her eyes and the vein just above her eye was twitching. The two gulped before looking at each other, back at Sakura and running as far as their legs could carry them. Haruno Sakura was **not** a person you would ever want to wake in the mornings.

Sakura slammed the window before turning and walking back to bed. She paid no attention to the Uchiha who was giving her a rather dirty look after she so rudely pushed him out of the way to silence the bickering fools.

(Sasuke: -ehem- you mean flung into the opposite wall. **Sakura**: Gosh you're such a freaking baby. _GA_: Guys…could we um maybe –cowers away from Sakura– possibly get back to the story… **Sakura**: Babies)

After pulling the warm covers over her body, Sakura sighed and thanked Kami-sama for giving her a little grace today and holding in her stomach contents for the time being. A few moments later she heard the sheets ruffle and weight pressing down next to her.

Sasuke lay listening to Sakura breathe. Though he would never admit it, sometimes when they were still together, after a nightmare or if he woke in the middle of the night he would listen to Sakura's breathing and thank Kami-sama that she was with him.

Now that it was all different, he found himself thinking why he allowed things to go so far.

"Thank you," Sakura's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hn," he knew she was talking about the previous day.

"Did you have to burn my clothes though?"

"They were soaked in blood."

"Oh," Sakura decided against saying anything else. She knew that seeing people covered in blood freaked him out. After his parents death he couldn't look at blood without seeing their faces and after they got together her would have nightmares that she was killed along with them.

She knew that some nights when the nightmares were that bad he would pull her close and hold her like there was no tomorrow. It was on those nights that Sasuke was at his most vulnerable. She would wake whenever he would pull her closer and would kiss him in reassurance. She wondered how he had handled it after she left.

"I haven't dreamt about that in a long time," Sasuke knew what she was thinking. Even though he knew that the nightmares came even more when she wasn't around, he didn't want her to worry. Whenever he had had those dreams in the past two months, he would go to her apartment and slip in through the window and make sure she was alright, calming himself in the process, before going back to the Uchiha Compound.

Sakura remained silent and after a while drifted of to sleep. Sasuke knew by the change in her breathing that she was asleep and looked over at the pinkette.

"I really screwed up big time huh?"

He spent a while looking at her peaceful face before placing a light kiss on her lips and getting up to shower. He didn't notice the light smile that placed itself on Sakura's face or hear the sigh of content that past her lips.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hai Sakura-chan."

"Would you mind if we postpone the bachelorette party by a day?"

"Not at all," Hinata smiled.

"Whew," Sakura smiled as well. "At least now nothing will clash."

"Hey forehead," Ino leaned her arms on Sakura's shoulders and placed her head atop her arms. "We have something that absolutely has to get done today."

"Of course," Sakura smirked. "Hinata, Tenten, prepare yourselves."

"Why do I have the feeling that this involves spending money?" Tenten asked. "And why does my wallet already hurt."

"Hehe…" the pinkette and the blonde simply chuckled.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"NO! NO! NO! Absolutely freaking not! There is no way in hell you're making me wait an extra day!" Naruto yelled from the top of the shuriken posts. He watched as Sasuke threw another, only this time he jumped away since it was aimed at his head.

"I wasn't asking you. I was telling you," Sasuke resumed his target practice.

"But why!"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so."

"No! No! No!"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed and threw a kunai at him. Naruto barely managed to dodge before a second one implanted itself into his left thigh.

"TEME!"

"You'll live," Sasuke rolled his eyes before resuming his shuriken practice.

"At least tell me why!"

"You'll find out."

"When!"

"Eventually."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Trudging up the long stairway and down the longest of passageways, Shikamaru sighed at how troublesome this was.

He had been looking forward to a calm day of cloud gazing while the rest of the guys sparred or did whatever they wanted to.

Of course Tsunade had other plans and had summoned him before he could even so much find a good spot that wasn't completely covered with snow or was soaked said precipitation.

Pulling on the scarf around his neck, he felt slightly cooler. The insane temperatures that they had the air-conditioning set to felt like an inferno to someone who was bundled as warmly as he was. There wasn't even a need for such high temperatures considering they were expecting a few days of comfortable warmth blowing in from Suna before winter fully settled in for the rest of its stay.

As he approached the door to Tsunade's office, he could hear the sound of voices and couldn't help but wonder what the Hokage had in store for him.

Knocking on the door before getting the go ahead to enter, Shikamaru was mildly surprised at who stood before him.

"Shikamaru," Tsunade greeted him.

Nodding in response and greeting the inhabitants of the office, Shikamaru focused on the Hokage. "You called Hokage-sama."

"Yes," Tsunade leading back in her chair and waved her hand at the other people in the room. "You are well acquainted with the Kazekage and his siblings."

Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgement.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you show Gaara, Kankuro and Temari to the Hyuga compound? Once they have settled, Temari is to join the girls at the spa. I do believe that Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten are shopping at the moment and will meet Temari outside of the spa in an hour."

Mentally sighing at the troublesome task, Shikamaru accepted the task and shifted his scarf. Ino was _not_ going to like the fact that he was once again stuck chaperoning Temari around. He prepared himself for the flirting that would ensue and the jealous girlfriend that he would have to reassure.

Mendokusei.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"KYAA!" Ino squealed in delight.

Throwing a flimsy piece of material into Hinata's hands before moving onto the next rack filled with various pieces of lingerie, Ino sighed in content at their current pass time.

Tenten shook her head in pity at the Hyuga heiress's misfortune before resuming her own search for something, heaven knows whet exactly, but for something none the less.

"How about this one?" Sakura asked from beside her.

"For you?"

"No. For you."

Tenten looked at the piece that Sakura was holding up and nearly fainted.

"Are you mad!"

The pinkette looked at the lacy almost see-through black lingerie set with while trimmings and cocked her head in confusion. "What's the problem?"

Tenten almost chocked at the question. "Why-Why in the world would I buy that?"

"Why not?" Sakura asked. "It's cute, in your size and I'm _pretty_ sure that Neji would totally go crazy if he saw you in this."

"But-but Sakura…I-I would never-"

"All the more reason."

"But-"

"I'll buy it for you. You just simply can't let cute things like these be left behind," Sakura stated proudly, completely ignoring Tenten's protests.

"Ohhh…Sakura that's so cute! Ino squealed as soon as she caught sight of the lingerie. "Tenten would look fantastic in it!"

"I know!"

There was just no winning today for Tenten.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Sai smiled in content as he walked towards his apartment to store away the new art supplies he had just purchased. He could hardly wait to begin drawing and painting with the new brushes and array of colours that were in the bag he was holding.

A glint of pink caught his eye and he stopped just in time to avoid getting knocked down by said glint of pink.

"Hello ugly," Sai smiled.

Sakura twitched at the nickname and desired nothing more than to punch the pale male in front of her but stopped herself and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Sai."

"You know, you really should be more careful Ugly. After observing you yesterday, I noticed that your movements are slowing down and you do seem to be putting on weight. You might want to consider a diet perhaps."

Sai didn't have time to give the pinkette one of his usual smiles before he was punched all the way down the street. Luckily for him, he managed to protect his new supplies from the wrath of the pinkette and they were still intact.

Sai made a mental not never to point out that Sakura was gaining weight while he had new art supplies with him ever again.

Sakura glared at the artist from her spot just outside of the clothing shop she had just come out of.

She muttered out the word "Dick" before turning to look at what was keeping the rest of them.

"HOLY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAI!" Ino came out of the store yelling at her.

Sakura shrugged and muttered that the git deserved it before mentioning that they should get moving along before they were late to meet Temari.

At the mention of the older blond female, Ino's eye's narrowed.

It was no secret that Ino wasn't particularly fond of the older woman especially considering that Temari was constantly trying to get Shikamaru's attention.

Thankfully, over time, Ino had seemed to get over the older woman's advances on Shikamaru and made a concerted effort to bring up and emphasise that Shikamaru was hers.

"Yay," Ino rolled her eyes. "Let's go meet up with _her_."

And thus the _wondrous_ pampering began.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"I need help," Sasuke stated.

"WHAT!" Naruto looked his best friend before grabbing him by the shirt collar and shaking him. "Who the fuck are you and what the hell have you done with teme?"

Smacking the blond away from him, Sasuke sent him an evil glare.

A giggle could be heard from one of the snow covered branches and the pair looked up to spot Kakashi engrossed in his novel.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called up. "There's someone here imposing as Sasuke."

"Huh?" Kakashi looked away from his book. "How could that be possible? Sasuke is one of the best Anbu that Konoha has. It's almost impossible for there to be someone pretending to be him."

"He asked for advice."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he swiftly stored away his book and jumped down from the tree in a single motion. Getting out a kunai and lifting his mask over his eye, he got ready to fight.

"Naruto, you cover the right, I'll take the left."  
"You two are retards," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "And you shouldn't be telling your opponent what you plan on doing in such a casual manner. It's a wonder the two of you have survived for so long."

"I take that back," Naruto sighed. "Only teme could be that mean."

"Maybe it's a fever or cold or something?" Kakashi shrugged as he packed away his kunai and straightened up.

"Fuck you," Sasuke hissed. "It's not that impossible."

Kakashi and Naruto glanced at each other before breaking out into a laugh.

"Teme, you _**NEVER**_ ask for advice," Naruto managed between laughs.

"You usually find out the answer on your own," Kakashi added.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed at the pair. "Dicks."

After their laughter had died down, Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, you and Sasuke can spar today while we talk. Go nice on each other."

"Yosh!" Naruto got into his fighting stance.

"Aa." Now this was something Sasuke would enjoy.

A few moments after the fight had begun; Kakashi asked the question of what it was that Sasuke wanted advice on.

Dodging the attack coming from Naruto, Sasuke thought of the best way to phrase his question. "I need… advice about Sakura."

"Wha-"

Being caught off guard by the fact that Sasuke would actually ask for help with Sakura, Naruto almost fell over the rock he was balancing on. (_Naruto_: the snow made it slippery. I so was not in shock =.= **GA**: Sure… -.-)

"Be more specific," Kakashi spoke.

This conversation would definitely be a first.

"I-I have no idea what to do," Sasuke admitted. "I mean, I thought that when she left two months ago that it would be the right thing to let her go. She wasn't happy so I thought that it would be the best solution."

"Che, look where that got you," Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke glared at the blond Jinchuriki before forcing him into a taijutsu fight, ensuring a couple of rather punishing blows for that comment.

Kakashi watched the pair for a few moments while they went all out with their taijutsu and punched the other. A while later, the pair called a truce and collapsed on the ground, the snow having been sent flying in several directions thanks to their fight.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called for the Uchiha's attention.

"Hn?"

"You approached the situation with Sakura in the wrong manner," Kakashi began. "You did what you thought was best by giving her space but that was not what she needed correct?"

"Hn."

"Sakura is the type of person that is always reassuring people and more often than not, people forget that she needs to be reassured herself. You should not have let her leave but rather tried to work things out."

"Stop telling me what I already know," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Kakashi smiled, his visible eye crinkling with his smile. "We all know that you know what you need to do and sadly it is the one thing that you're not particularly good at."

"Hn?"

"Communication," Kakashi sighed. And here Sasuke was supposed to be the genius prodigy. "Go and tell her everything. Tell her how you feel. She needs to hear you vocalise it."

"And swallow your pride teme," Naruto added.

"Aa," Sasuke was silent for a moment. "I am _never_ asking you for advice again."

"But that was totally cool," Naruto whined.

"Fag," Sasuke smirked.

"Meany," Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Round two was about to begin and now they could do things properly.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Tsunade's eye twitched at the sight before her. She had the insane desire to rip the idiots in front of her to shreds. Mentally tearing them to apart, she once again found herself wondering why in the hell had she chosen today to visit the hospital and make sure everything was in tiptop shape.

"Ehehehe…" the blond before her laughed.

"Hn."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the duo before shaking her head at their stupidity.

"Um… baa-chan," Naruto laughed nervously. "Do you mind healing us?"

"No."

"Thanks!"

"No, I meant that I have no intention of healing you."

"But-"

"Shut up!"

"Hai."

"Moron."

Glancing once again at the pair on the hospital beds, Tsunade could only imagine what training the pair had done. She only prayed that the training ground were still there from the looks of the blond and the Uchiha.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Take care of whatever needs my attention while I heal these morons."

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"Do it!"

"H-Hai," Shizune squeaked before rushing out of the room.

Tsunade turned to the pair and promptly gave each of them a good smack on the back of the head before beginning to heal them.

Well at least it was better than doing paperwork.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"Ah…" Tsunade let out a sigh of content as she slid onto her office couch.

She had walked in and blatantly ignored the mountain of paperwork that was waiting patiently for her. For the moment, she wanted nothing more than to enjoy a moment of absolute peace and quiet.

-BAM!-

So much for that idea…

Sitting up with a rather temperamental groan of anger, Tsunade glared at the person who dared to barge into her office.

Making out the silhouette of the person in front of her, she assumed that it was female.

"What?" Tsunade barked.

"Eep!"

Definitely female.

"Hokage-sama, I have the lab results you requested," the figure spoke.

It took Tsunade a moment to figure out that the person in front of her was the lady that worked down at the genetics labs, Keiko.

"And?"

"Um," Keiko stumbled around in the dark office until she managed to hand Tsunade a manila envelope.

"How the hell am I supposed to read this thing without light. Put the lights on."

"H-hai."

It took a moment before Keiko could successfully discover the light switch and flick it on.

Opening the folder with caution, Tsunade felt like she was about to have the biggest secret revealed to her. Scanning the contents, Tsunade glanced up at the female.

"Are you sure this is absolutely correct?"

"Hai."

"Good work," Tsunade dismissed the female.

Keiko bowed in respected before hastily retreating. There was no way in hell she was going to hang around with the hokage.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Ayako hummed to herself as she climbed into her warm and inviting bed. Shifting around and getting comfortable, she sighed in bliss at the feel of warmth.

Running a hand over her tummy, she giggled in excitement. She had never thought that she would get pregnant with such a handsome man's child.

"Baby, okaa-san definitely made you with the right person. He's so handsome and mysterious. I think I might love him," giggling again, she felt just like a teenager sharing her secrets about her newest crush.

As she was falling asleep, Ayako thought back to the Halloween weekend and just how wonderful it was.

Never before had she had such a passionate lover and he was so charming to boot.

She could barely wait until the next time she saw her wonderful lover. He would be ever so surprised to find out that she was expecting their child.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

_AN: Dun dun duh..._ I know I'm being mean by leaving it hanging but I felt like it... ;P

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will do my best to work on all of my stories during the upcoming two week break I have. I can't promise anything but I will try.

Please drop a review and tell me if you have any ideas for the bachelorette and bachelor parties. They are coming up in the next chapter so review if you want me to work in you ideas.

~Simone ^_^


	11. PARTY Time

An: Hi everyone. It took a while to write this one since I had so many things to put in but had no idea how to word it. Well, I clearly found a way ^_^

Anyways, I would really like to thank everyone for their support regarding that bitch comment. I really appreciate the encouragement.

As promised, the next chapter. Again I do apologise that it took so long. I will be focusing mainly on this story for the time being. I really want to finish it before going back to work on the rest of my stories. On assumption, there will be another two maybe three chapters left so bare with me a little longer.

_**Review Replies: **_

**Shkh4ever **: thank you for sharing your experience. I really appreciate it and I included it in.

**C.A.M.E.0.1 and Only **: I promise that all of your questions will be answered in the next chapter

**pen name is** : the Lady mentioned is the chick from Halloween. The dad will be mentioned in the next chapter.

**Mysterious – Vixen** : thank you for your support. I really appreciate it after reading something like that.

**BlackBlossom 101** : I hope that this update is to your liking.

**Suzukiren** : thank you for all of your wonderful ideas. I'm sorry for making Sakura seem so needy. I just wanted her to be hormonal due to the pregnancy. Again sorry about that. She is much stronger to that.

To everyone else that reviewed. Any questions you have regarding Sasuke, Sakura and the other pregnant chick will definitely be revealed in the next chapter. Feel free to ask if I haven't answered your questions. I tried to answer all of them.

_**Dedicated to**_: Snow queen. You really had me bending over backwards to put in some Sai x Ino.

_**Disclaimer**_: DNON.

_xxx_

**Chapter 11**

**Wedding Week: Day 5**

**PARTY Time**

The blankets had been long acquainted with the floor and the sheets barely clung to the bed. Naruto snuggled closer to his pillow, holding it as though it were the love of his life, with a puddle of drool just below his mouth

"Ramen, I love you baby," Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"Hehe…" a chuckle from the side came.

The figure that had chuckled was met with a fist to the head and a glare from the other occupant.

The figure that had punched his companion scoffed at just how vulnerable the Kyubi vessel was. Anyone could kill him at this moment and there wouldn't even so much as be a scuffle.

Motioning for his companion, the pair picked up each end of the sheet beneath Naruto and carried him out of the room without even so much as a sweat.

Mission accomplished.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Naruto became aware that there was something severely wrong when he started to shiver. Even without the blankets, the aircon system should have at least been on to prevent to chill that was still present in Konoha during its last burst of warmth before winter.

Snuggling closer to his pillow and chalking it up to forgetting to close the window the previous night, Naruto was about to doze back off to sleep until-

-SPLASH-

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Naruto swam to the surface of whatever the hell he was in only to find all of the guys having a good laugh.

"Ah, you should see your face Naruto!" Kiba managed between laughs.

Using his chakra to pull him up to the top of the water, Naruto had a pout on his features. "What was that for you jerks?"

"Oi, Sasuke," Neji smirked from the side. "Dry the idiot off."

Sasuke smirked before performing a set of hand signs that were all too familiar to Naruto.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

"GAH!"

Naruto just barely managed to jump out of the way of the fireball. Turning to yell at them, Naruto almost had a heart attack when they decided to use him as a live target.

"Survive the next three hours of training and we'll treat you to a late breakfast," Sasuke yelled after him.

"Naruto-kun, prepare yourself," Lee appeared in front of him. "You must prove that you are worthy of Hinata's youthfulness."

"I should have gone drinking with obaa-chan," was all Naruto managed before training began.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Hinata woke to the light bounces on her bed as several people plopped themselves around her. Recognising the different chakra signatures, she smiled and opened her eyes to see the friends.

"Ohayo Hinata," Ino smiled.

"The guys have already abducted Naruto so we have the house to just us girls," Sakura said.

"And that means that your bachelorette party officially begins here," Tenten announced.

Hinata pulled her body up to a sitting position and nodded. The next thing that she knew; she was sitting on the couch in the lounge, surrounded by most of her friends and female cousins.

"Welcome to the Naruto Chronicles," Tenten introduced after a while. "You will learn tactics of how to tame Uzumaki Naruto. Hilarity is ensured to occur. Please do not refrain from laughing."

"Alright," Ino stood in the centre of the room with one of those boards used to explain battle strategies and pointer in hand. "There are several tactics that we must ensure that you are equipped with before marriage."

Hinata had to refrain a giggle at Ino's military approach in her pink polka dot pyjama pants and tank top with bunny slippers.

"You must remember everything or this mission will be a failure," Sakura stood next to Ino, a pointer in her hand as well and dressed similarly in baby blue.

"Temari," Ino called. "Initiate manoeuvre thirteen."

The dirty blonde nodded and stood, forming her stance, she transformed into Naruto, clad in boxers and a black sleeping shirt. His frog sleeping cap was picked up from the table off the side and placed upon her head.

"Tenten," Sakura nodded at the brunette.

Tenten stood and grabbed the bag next to her. Emptying out the contents, Hinata was shocked to see all of the empty ramen cartons falling out.

"Now Hinata-chan," Sakura spoke. Hinata noticed that the strategy board behind her had been turned to display graph 13. "This is how things must be handled."

"Yes, pay close attention or else," Ino threatened. She nodded at Hanabi who stood and took her position and transformed into Hinata.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan," Temari spoke in a sleepy Naruto-like manner.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hanabi stuttered.

Okay so this was role play…kinda…

"Is there ramen for breakfast?"

"H-Hai."

"Stop," Sakura ordered. "Now this is how you DO NOT do things."

"_This_," Ino smacked her pointer at the graph, "is how you do things."

"NARUTO!" Hanabi yelled.

"H-Hai Hinata-chan?"

"What the hell do you think you are doing leaving ramen cartons lying everywhere! Pick everything up slave."

"H-Hai master. I promise it will never happen again."

Temari dropped to her knees and began to pick up the cartons.

"It better not or else you _will_ be severely punished."

"H-hai. My greatest apologies master."

"And that is how you handle the situation," Ino stated. "Zero filth tolerance."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement despite the hilarity of the situation. Soon the entire room burst out laughing at the thought of Hinata having to punish Naruto.

"If you thought that was funny, manoeuvre twenty will have you in stitches," Tenten promised.

This would definitely be a good morning.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Naruto lay panting on the river bank. He had just barely managed to survive the three hour training session with the guys. He thanked Kami that Gaara had business to attend to or else he might have been in some serious trouble.

"Are you still alive Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"Dickless should be alive because we all held back," Sai stated with a smile.

"Eff you guys," Naruto muttered.

Given the severe handicap that Naruto was facing, they had decided to hold back instead of going all out or else Naruto might have either used the Kyubi or worse, been too battered to be healed in time for the wedding.

"Oi, blondie," Kiba yelled.

Naruto titled his head to see what he wanted only to be met with the sight of Akamaru sitting next to him with a familiar wad of orange and black. Blinking a few times, Naruto tried to remember why the now spit soaked wad looked so familiar.

And then it clicked…

"GAAAAHHH!" Naruto jumped up and pulled at the wad. "Give me my clothes and stop drooling on them!"

Akamaru growled and the pair began to have a match of tug-of-war. Clearly Akamaru was winning since he had begun to drag Naruto as he pulled back.

"Should we warn him?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"He'll find out soon enough," the Hyuga said with a smirk.

And sure enough, a few second later a rather loud –SPLASH– echoed through the training grounds followed by a drowning blond.

"Not again!" Naruto managed between gasps of oxygen when he surfaced.

Taking pity on the blond, Sasuke walked over to the lake and pulled Naruto out –read threw out onto the training field. "Usuratonkachi."

"Thanks teme," Naruto smiled his Colgate smile. "Wait! My clothes!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes when the blond jumped back into the lake to fish his clothes out. What a waste of energy and time.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"Mendokusei," Shikamaru groaned as he lugged the bags towards the training field.

Having opted to laze around rather than partake in the morning's training session, he was unfortunate enough to be stuck getting the food while everyone gave Naruto hell in the last few minutes of training.

The delicious scent of food wafted through the air from the bags he was holding and it only served to make his task even more troublesome since he was starving

As he walked, he noticed the girls just a short distance away from him waiting to be escorted to their brunch reservation. By his guess, they had finished part one of ten in their plan and part two was about to take place.

Ducking behind one of the stalls, he watched as the group walked into the restaurant. He could see Ino in the front with Sakura, clearly holding command in this situation.

Not that he was avoiding her or anything but it was kinda hard to be around Ino when just the day before he was making out with Temari.

The guilt would eat at him faster if he had to be around both of them. Yesterday wasn't supposed to happen and he definitely did not have a thing for Temari but just the thought of getting caught did something for him.

The rest of this wedding week was definitely going to be a bitch.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Ino and Sakura smiled in approval once everyone had finished eating and was awaiting dessert.

The pair of them had been working on making sure that this was one hell of a party and they had managed to 'acquire' reservations at one of the most prestigious restaurants in the Hidden Leaf Village.

They were seated in the VIP room on the top floor overlooking the magnificent restaurant below. In the room that they were in, there had to be at least six tables seating six at a table and everyone there was ready to spend the day with Hinata and enjoying her bachelorette party.

"Alright everyone," Ino called attention to the front of the restaurant. "Today is Hinata's day of 'All Access.' That means that anything goes and Naruto never has to find out about it or even approve for that matter."

Everyone let out a laugh at this, knowing how protective Naruto was.

"So anyway," Sakura picked up where Ino left off. "There is still a world of things left to do."

"We've already had our morning fun," Ino paused while all of the girls let out a giggle at the memories of this morning's entertainment. "After dessert comes the ultimate game of…PAINTBALL!"

All of the girls erupted into cheers at the sound of shooting paintballs at each other and the promise of good colourful fun.

"But first," Sakura interrupted. "Hanabi, if you would."

Hanabi popped up next to Hinata and placed the traditional bachelorette tiara and veil on her sister's head.

"Just so you know Hinata," Hanabi spoke, "I'm going to be the first one to paint you. You are going down my dearest sister!"

Giggling at her sister's declaration, Hinata couldn't help but wonder what they guys were doing to Naruto.

It couldn't be that bad right?

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba stuck his tongue out at the blond that was tied up to the training post and watched as they ate ramen in front of him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto kicked his legs out in attempt to get free.

"Well this is nostalgic," Kakashi commented as he poofed onto the top of the training post.

"Stuff you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto pouted.

"You're late," Sasuke commented from his seat on one of the tree branches.

"Gomen, gomen," Kakashi apologised. "There was this little old-"

"Uso!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's childlike behaviour and wondered how out of all of his students, the blond had been the one to change the most yet managed to stay the same.

A loud grumble came from Naruto's stomach and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"GAH! Don't just stare at me! Feed me!" Naruto yelled. "I'm gonna die if I don't eat soon!"

Rolling his eyes at his best friend's antics, Sasuke threw a kunai to cut the rope holding the blond to the post.

As soon as he was free, Naruto dove at the bento box of rice, sweet pork dumplings and vegetable that lay in front of him. Devouring the contents of the box in seconds, Naruto groaned when he realised his food was all gone. Naruto pouted at this and his stomach grumbled at the same realisation.

Taking pity on the blond –he seemed to be doing that a lot lately –Sasuke jumped down and offered him the remains of his breakfast.

Naruto's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the offering and he gave Sasuke one of his heart warming Naruto smiles before accepting and eating the bento.

"Be thankful I didn't want ramen or no one would have gotten you something different dobe," Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's overenthusiastic nod.

"You're the best teme," Naruto managed between mouthfuls.

"Hn, I know."

Once all of the guys were finished eating, Lee stood up with determination.

"Now that we have restored our youth with such a youthful meal we can now move onto the youthful games for such a wonderful day in the springtime of our youth!" Lee spoke with sincerity.

"Hey teme," Naruto nudged Sasuke. "What's he talking about?"

"Hn, wait and find out dobe," was all Sasuke had to say.

"I wanna know! I wanna know! I WANNA KNOW!" Naruto bounced up and down.

Neji rolled his eyes at Naruto's behaviour before walking to Lee and speaking to him soft enough for Naruto not to hear. With a nod of his head, Lee was filled with more determination and walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, shall we have a race to see whether you are deserving or not of Hinata-san's hand in marriage," Lee proposed.

A fire was lit in Naruto's eyes at the mention of a challenge and he completely forgot about bugging Sasuke.  
"Yosh!" Naruto got psyched for the upcoming race.

"Then the first one there wins Hinata-san's heart," Lee stated before running off.

Naruto looked as the green beast ran into the distance before realising that he was supposed to be participating and had no idea where they were going.

"WHAT THE HELL!" was all Naruto managed before running after Lee.

Finding it to be more entertaining than what they were presently doing, Kiba ran off after Naruto and Lee leaving the rest of the guys behind.

"Finally," Kankuro sighed in relief, stepping out of the forest and into the clearing. "I thought that he would never leave."

"Are you finished?" Neji asked.

"Well it was difficult to complete given the fact that Naruto almost stumbled into the clearing that we were setting up in but we managed just fine."

Sasuke nodded before glancing over at Kakashi. "And you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't taken care of everything," Kakashi smiled.

"Why did I let you do this again?"

"Because I am the only one who could do something like this."

"Hn," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shikamaru, are you busy with tomorrow's plans?"

"Yes," Shikamaru confirmed. "Everything is on track. If it weren't for Gaara, it would take even longer but everything is projected to be ready by this evening. All that we should have to do tomorrow is a few last minute necessities and we're ready."

"That means that everything for the rest of the day is taken care of," Neji clarified.

A chorus of yeses came from everyone.

"Then let's go meet Lee, Naruto and Kiba."

Everyone nodded before moving in the direction of the shortcut to their destinations.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Naruto stared at the sight before him before jumping and down in excitement like a child in a candy store.

"You guys are AWESOME!"

"Thank my genius," Kiba smirked while taking all of the credit.

His comment was responded to with several glares and he gave them a wolfish smile in response.

In front of them lay what Kankuro and Chouji had spent the morning preparing - it was a massive smoothed over dirt track with the most extreme twists and turns and bumps and hills that one could imagine. Next to the track lay several boards and the required guards to go dirtboarding.

Naruto ran to an orange board, grabbed all of the gear he needed and ran to the centre of the track, pulling everything on in the process.

"You guys rock!" Naruto yelled before hopping onto his board.

Not allowing Naruto all of the glory of showing off, everyone grabbed a board and guards before joining in the fun.

Sasuke wasn't in a rush and took his time in pulling his guards on. Gazing at Naruto and smirking at the competition that had started between him, Kiba and Lee, Sasuke couldn't help but be thankful for the mini distraction.

It was however short-lived when Gaara and Sai arrived next to him.

"I'm almost finished with everything," Sai reported.

"And Shikamaru is handling everything left for tomorrow," Gaara said.

"Take a break," Sasuke sighed. "Tonight is going to get a little extreme."

"I must ask," Gaara spoke, "how in the world did you allow them to plan tonight?"

"Hn."

"He's moping over Sakura-san," Sai smiled.

-Twitch-

The next thing Sai knew, he was flying down the ramp and into Naruto, Kiba and Lee's competition on Sasuke's board without any guards.

-smirk-

"Idiot," Sasuke smirked at his doppelganger's misfortune.

"Are you and Sakura still not back together?" Gaara asked.

"Buzz kill," Sasuke murmured. "No, we're not back together."He spoke those words a little louder for the Kazekage to hear though he was sure Gaara had heard his earlier comment. Oh well…

"Fix it."

"It's not that easy."

"It is," Gaara gaze off at the guys having fun. "You just need to apologise. Sakura waited for you while you were after revenge. She forgave you then, she'll forgive you now."

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered. "I know I'm an idiot. No need to keep reminding me."

"Tomorrow would be a good time to do something," Gaara added. "That's just my suggestion."

"Aa."

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Ino hummed to herself as she walked to the club they were going to. She was running a little late since her mother had called for her in the middle of the party they were throwing with an emergency.

Despite the emergency being nothing too serious, Ino found herself more relaxed than annoyed as she normally would be.

Today was a good day filled with plenty of fun with her best friends. Her months of planning with Sakura had paid off and tomorrow would make everything revolving around Hinata and Naruto's wedding just perfect.

Turning into one of the side paths that would cut down the amount of time it would take to get to the strip club that she had found for the evening's entertainment, Ino gasped. There, pressed up against the wall was Temari and Shikamaru, lips locked.

Hearing the gasp, Shikamaru pulled away from Temari and was met with tear-filled baby blue eyes.

"Ino…"

"Why Shikamaru?" Ino whispered.

She balled her fists and dropped her chin to prevent him from seeing all of the tears that she was shedding. Her world was shattering and her heart was breaking with each second.

"Ino, I-" Shikamaru started.

"He likes me more blondie," Temari cut in with a smirk.

Ino's eyes narrowed and her tears stopped.

That. Was. It!

"Fuck. You!" Ino screamed and with all of the energy she could muster, she punched the older blonde.

Turning to face Shikamaru, Ino gave him a look filled with anger and resentment.

"Ino-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Shikamaru," Ino spoke with what dignity she had left. "All I want is for you to stay away from me."

And with that, she turned and ran away from Shikamaru.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Ino ran in whatever direction her feet took her. Ignoring the pain from running in pencil heels, Ino continued to run until she ran straight into someone.

Looking up to apologise to whomever, Ino came face-to-face with a battered looking Sai.

Going into full motherly mode, Ino started to pull Sai towards her to get a better look at him. There she saw a couple of tiny cuts and a few bruises that were sure to leave him with angry purple splotches for a while.

"Sai what happened?" Ino asked.

"I said something that offended Sasuke-san and somehow I ended up on a dirtboard and in the middle of a rather Neanderthal competition."

"Your apartment's not too far from here right?" Ino asked without bothering to answer. She had been a Sai fangirl long enough no know where he lived and where he kept a spare key.

(_GA: Stalker -.-_ **Ino: Not stalker…potential girlfriend ^_^**)

Pulling Sai to his own apartment, Ino held out her hand to take his house key from him before unlocking the door and going inside. She sat him down at the nearest chair before locating the bathroom and finding the first aid kit.

Leaning over Sai, Ino worked on cleaning the cuts that were there before proceeding to heal some of the bruises along his arms.

Whether it was her confused emotions or past emotions, Ino could distinguish but before she knew it, she was leaning in to place a kiss on each of the cuts and bruises on Sai's face, healing him in the process.

Sai, thinking hard about the book that he had recently read detailing a similar scenario, tried to correctly recall what the character in the same position had done.

He didn't have to think long before Ino's lips were on his and they were moving together in what felt like the most natural rhythm in the world.

"_Oh right_," Sai thought. "_The character did something like this too_."

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Sakura cringed as she washed the disgusting taste out of her mouth. Gargling and making sure that every inch of her mouth had been cleansed with the mouthwash before spitting and rinsing with some water she groaned.

"Are you alright in there Sakura?" Tenten asked, walking into the bathroom.

"It's supposed to be morning sickness not evening sickness," Sakura complained.

Chuckling at Sakura's complaints, Tenten walked over to her handed her a few tissues to wipe the water off her mouth. Handing Sakura her mini makeup bag and putting away the small bottle of mouthwash, Tenten was content to helping her friend.

"What's it like outside?" Sakura asked as she reapplied her makeup.

"Chaos," Tenten chuckled. "Ino and Hanabi are dirty dancing on one of the tabletops with the strippers. Temari is at the bar with an icepack on her cheek and Hinata is blocking her eyes since the stripper won't accept any bribes she uses to get him away from her."

"I get Ino dancing with the strippers but Hanabi?" Sakura asked.

"Well it seems that the owner of the club's son is the boy she likes and he happens to be working here waiting our tables so she's using one of her thousands of schemes."

"Hehe, Hyuga heartbreaker," Sakura smiled. "How's Ino?"

Tenten thought for a moment before speaking. "Ino's handling it. She's broken about what happened with Shikamaru but for some strange reason, she's handling it better than I thought. I mean, there's no room full of ice-cream and Shikamaru targets."

"Yeah, her last breakup was quite the show," Sakura smiled at the memory."

Tenten smiled as well before getting serious. "The better question is how are you holding up Sakura?"

"I'll be fine."

Tenten didn't miss the sad look that crossed Sakura's face or the forced attempt at smiling.

"Let's go back out into the chaos," Tenten suggested.

"Let's," Sakura smiled in anticipation.

The pair walked out into the booming music, drunken females and the scantily clothed men. Spotting poor Hinata, who was covering her eyes, in the corner, the two made their way to her.

"Hey you," Sakura looked at the stripper that was trying his hardest to get Hinata to look at him. "Leave her alone."

"But the blonde on stage said that the quiet one really like this stuff."

"Go," Sakura ordered, offering him a few bills in compensation.

"But-"

Tenten smiled a deadly smile and pulled out a kunai. "Go, take the money and run before I use this on you and not in a kinky way either."

Fearing for his life, the male grabbed the money and ran as far away from the crazy females. Nothing was worth that!

"Th-thanks guys," Hinata spoke, her face bright red.

"Might as well rescue one friend tonight," Sakura muttered while looking at Ino's rather interesting on stage display.

"Mou," one of other girls said from behind them. "I wish that Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun were stripping instead. They are soooo much hotter. Even that Shikamaru guy."

"Hell Hinata gets to see Naruto-kun strip whenever," another one spoke.

Tenten turned to face them and her face shone with the desire to kill. "You were saying what about my boyfriend and my friend's boyfriends?"

The girls freaked out and ran off to the other side of the club.

Sakura sighed and spoke calmly to Tenten. "Your boyfriend, Hinata's fiancé and Ino and my exes. Though if I were still dating Sasuke, they would be floor rugs by now."

Tenten and Sakura grinned at the thought before making an attempt to join the fun before the night was over.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"MY EYES! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!" Naruto yelled, eyes covered and huddled in a corner.

"Virgin? Wahahahaha! You haven't slept with Hinata yet! Wahaha," Kiba rolled on the floor from laughter.

He was stopped when Neji dealt him a swift kick to the gut and gave him a glare that reminded him not to dare say anything about Hinata lest he want to leave in a body bag.

"Virgin's a little much dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond in the corner. "Your godfather is a porn writer who practically lives in brothels. You had to have at least seen something before."

"I never looked," Naruto shook his head violently.

"Idiot," Sasuke sighed.

_**-An Hour Earlier-**_

"My original plan," Kiba spoke, "was to go to Ame and go to thee most awesome Icha Icha bar there. Of course Sasuke was a total kill joy and mention the time it would take to get there and back. So instead we're going to some place just as good."

"An arcade?" Naruto asked full of hope.

"No," Kiba shot that idea down there and then. "We're going to the sister Icha Icha bar that is an exact replica of the one in Ame. Isn't that fantastic? It's got everything there to experience everything to the max."

And that's how they ended up in their current situation with Naruto in a corner covering his eyes.

"Can I interest you in some fun sexy?" a near naked lady asked Gaara, pressing up to him.

Gaara's eyes went wide and he magic'ed his favourite cute baby blue teddy bear and held it to his body. Gaara decided that Naruto had the right idea and found his own corner to huddle in. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Your eyes won't burn out Teddy-chan."

"Well this idea was a total bust," Kankuro pointed out.

"I dunno what you're talking about man!" Kiba jumped into the pool of males that were trying to gain the female on stage for the night.

"How'd you let him talk you into this?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"Hn," was all the Uchiha managed. He had no idea himself as to how this had happened.

"What an interesting display of youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed. "I must take notes and ask Gai-sensei about this youthful display later."

Neji, Sasuke and Kankuro sweatdropped at the Gai-clone's naivety.

"Let's get out of here," the Hyuga prodigy suggested. "Kankuro get Gaara. Uchiha get Naruto. I'll bring Lee."

Nodding in agreement, the three split to go and find their charges. Pulling Naruto by his jacket collar, Sasuke beat away all of the females that were trying to strip the pair of them and pushed his way out of the club.

"Teme, you're the best," Naruto praised his best friend.

"Hn," Sasuke dragged the blond away and found a quiet spot to wait for the others.

After a while, the other four appeared – Neji dragging a protesting Lee who was yelling something about wanting to document the youthful display to question Gai-sensei later and Kankuro pulling a traumatised Gaara and his teddy bear.

Reaching a silent decision, the three pulled their respective charges to the nearest food stall and ordered something to eat.

"Ignoring the last hour," Naruto spoke. "You guys really planned an awesome day. Thanks guys."

"Shut up and eat your food dobe," Sasuke ordered with a smirk.

Today was quite fun after all. Wondering what the girls had gotten up to for a moment, Sasuke decided that he didn't want to know. He had more fun with his best friend today than he had in a long time despite the constant reminders of how much of an idiot he was. Everything else could wait a little longer. He was going to enjoy the rest of the evening messing with Naruto's head and psyching him out before the wedding.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

_An: _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to drop a review and check out my friend toonfanatic5. She's going to be publishing a story with the Naruto characters being forced into a game of 30 Seconds in the next week or so. It's going to be called '30 Seconds to Naruto.' Pure hilarity is to ensue and I promise it will have you rolling on the floor from laughter XD

~ Simone ^_^


	12. Surprise

_Hi hi everyone. I was my intention to have this chapter up and posted two weeks ago but unfortunately I just didn't get the time to write before I went off on vacation. It took a while to figure out the best way to write out this chappie and include everything that I wanted in here_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto...yet..._

_**Dedicated to**: Happy Birthday Lalla ^_^_

_**Review Replies:**_

_Akiko J. Suzuki – take pity on Sasuke. He redeems himself in this chappie_

_Toonfanatic5 – Gaara addict -.-_

_Lilyvampire & Imafreak– I wanted to some drama with Shikamaru and Ino as well as a chance at writing with alternative pairings for the two. I hope this chapter makes up for the drama though_

_C.A.M.E.0.1 and Only – I wanted to do something out of the ordinary so I chose dirtboarding. It is something that I've always wanted to do so I'm glad that you liked my idea_

_To everyone else that has reviewed, thank you very much and I hope that you all enjoy the chapter ^_^_

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

_**Previously...**_

"_Hokage-sama, I have the lab results you requested," the figure spoke._

_It took Tsunade a moment to figure out that the person in front of her was the lady that worked down at the genetics labs, Keiko._

"_And?"_

"_Um," Keiko stumbled around in the dark office until she managed to hand Tsunade a manila envelope._

"_How the hell am I supposed to read this thing without light. Put the lights on."_

"_H-hai."_

_It took a moment before Keiko could successfully discover the light switch and flick it on._

_Opening the folder with caution, Tsunade felt like she was about to have the biggest secret revealed to her. Scanning the contents, Tsunade glanced up at the female._

"_Are you sure this is absolutely correct?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Good work," Tsunade dismissed the female._

_Keiko bowed in respected before hastily retreating. There was no way in hell she was going to hang around with the hokage._

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

_**Chapter 12**_

**Wedding Week: Day 6**

**Surprise**

"Left hand on blue," Ino called out.

"Why me?" Sakura complained, moving her hand to the allocated spot.

"Isn't this so much of fun Sakura-chan?" Naruto smiled from somewhere above her.

Resisting the urge to move and knock the blond out was harder than Sakura could imagine. The existing urge and the hormonal boost only made things harder.

"Remind me why we're playing twister at six in the morning?" Tenten groaned.

_**Half an Hour Ago…**_

"TEME!" Naruto yelled, jumping on the bed in between Sasuke and Sakura and making himself comfortable. "I'm bored and I can't go back to sleep."

"Naruto," Sasuke growled. "Fuck. Off."

"But teme…" Naruto bounced up and down on the bed.

"Piss. Off. Naruto!" Sakura mumbled, trying to cling to her sleep.

When the blond persisted, Sakura pulled herself into a sitting position, gave Naruto a dirty look and punched him.

"Itai…" Naruto groaned.

"Go away," was all Sakura had to say before plopping back onto her pillow.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Lee's voice came booming down the hall. The shout was followed by fast approaching thumps that could only mean one thing – Lee was approaching and fast.

"Fuck my life," Sasuke mumbled as the door was slammed open so hard that Sasuke glanced over just to make sure that the wall was still there.

"I challenge you and your youthful team to a youthful game of TWISTER!"

"Hn."

"No."

"Yosh, we accept!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"You too?" a sleepy Tenten asked, appearing in the doorway.

Tenten looked like she had been violently pulled out of bed and the disgruntled Hyuga that appeared behind her looked no better. A string of whispered curses flowed from Neji's mouth at the sight of the two hyperactive psychopaths in front of him.

"Screw you guys," Sakura glared at them. "I'm not playing!"

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave her his puppy dog eyes.

And thus a half an hour later, all of the shinobi found themselves playing an intense game of team Twister.

"Where the hell did they manage to get a mat for each team?" Tenten wondered.

"Better question, why the hell did no one think to knock the idiots out?" Ino sighed. Having chosen to sit out of the game so as not to have to interact with Shikamaru, Ino instead decided to spin the spinner and call out the instructions.

"Mendokusei," Shikamaru muttered.

When Shikamaru had finally gotten back to the Hyuga compound the night before, he had found his things to graciously thrown outside of the locked room that himself and Ino were supposed to be staying in. With no other choice, he was forced to bunk with Chōji and Lee. A rather unwise decision given Lee's five 'o clock wake up call.

"Right foot on green," Ino called. She refused look at her team since Temari had decided to take her place in the game.

"Dobe," Sasuke called to the male behind him. "Consider yourself dead."

"Awww… don't say that teme."

By now, Sasuke was thoroughly pissed at the fact that he was up so early - he was NOT a morning person. To add to things, with the positions the were currently in, Sakura was just below him with her face a few inches away from his own and Naruto was in a rather compromising position above him.

"This is so much of fun my youthful friends!" Lee cheered. "It's a shame that Gaara-kun, Kankuro-san and Ino-chan don't want to play."  
Gaara simply glared at Lee and hugged his teddy bear. There was no way in hell that he was going to play with these guys after they woke him up from such a good dream of cookie mountains and chocolate milk waterfalls. Hell there was an Oreo castle with a damn pretty blonde princess waiting for him to slay the dragon with his awesome skills and to go kiss her and make cute little Oreo babies with her. He was not playing. Screw them.

"Right hand on red," Ino called.

With the issue of a new instruction, there were several things that happened at once. First everyone began to move their hands to the allocated spot. Next came the slam of the room door followed by a rather drunk Tsunade screaming for Sakura. And last came the loud thump as team seven collapsed due to Naruto losing his balance thanks to aforementioned slam.

"Huh…I never thought that the Uchiha would be the submissive type," Tsunade commented as soon as team seven hit the ground.

A muffled sound came from somewhere under Naruto from between Sakura's breasts and it took a second for the blond to realise that his hand was holding Sasuke's head firmly in place. Gasping for air once his head was free, Sasuke was met with a resounding slap from Sakura which he in turn punch Naruto for.

"Get off me you perverts!" Sakura yelled before pushing the pair off her.

"Naruto," Sasuke called calmly.

"Yes teme?"

"_Run_," was all the warning Sasuke gave before chasing the blond to his impending doom.

Staring at the pair for a second, Tsunade forgot why she was here when Sakura snapping her fingers in front of her face snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You wanted to speak to me Shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it's very important," Tsunade remembered and walked out of the room.

"It must be for you to be awake before ten and drunk already," Sakura mumbled. She was going to have to remember to tell Shizune to search for Tsunade's morning stash.

"It took a lot of work from the genetics specialist," Tsunade began, getting straight to the point, "and it seems that Sasuke is only the father of your child."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. It was bad enough that she didn't remember Halloween and the conception of her child but she really didn't want that other lady to be pregnant with Sasuke's child. It was a mean thought but it gave her some reassurance that Sasuke hadn't possibly cheated on her even though the two of them technically weren't together.

"The similarities that you noticed on her DNA results were coincidental. There was something interesting though," Tsunade added. "The DNA that you thought was Sasuke's was actually that of someone that is rather quite similar to him in several physical aspects."

"Huh?"

Smirking, Tsunade simply waved to Sakura and began to walk off. "You can figure it out yourself kiddo."

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"Neji?" Tenten called out from her seat on his bed. "You're taking forever."

"Just wait a moment Tenten," Neji replied.

A moment later, he walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and another being used to dry all of the excess water from his hair. Tenten forgot how to breathe the moment she saw him which only prompted a smirk.

"Breathe Tenten," Neji smirked, advancing towards her.

His only response was a dumb not from Tenten. Taking matters into his own hands to ensure that his girlfriend didn't die from a lack of oxygen to the brain, he pressed his lips to hers and ran a cold hand up her arm, eliciting a gasp and an intake of air.

"And here I thought you would suffocate," he smirked.

"Shut up."

Grabbing the outfit he was supposed to be wearing later, Neji began to pull the outfit on when he felt soft hands on his own. Looking up and gazing into chocolate eyes, he noticed the look Tenten gave him. Putting the outfit down and pushing back a loose strand of Tenten's hair, Neji gave her his undivided attention.

"What's wrong?"

"You remember what we talked about the other day –about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"What about it?"

"We need to do something!"

Raising an eyebrow at Tenten, Neji found himself slightly confused. "No offence Tenten but shouldn't Ino be the one to instigate in these situations?"

"She's got problems with the whole Shikamaru kissing Temari thing."

"So why do you need to get involved and better yet, why must I be a part of your plotting?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and you have to."

"Try again."

"Because… I love you."

"Hmmm… I'll think about it."

"Please Neji…" Tenten begged, locking her arms around his neck and peppering his jaw with kisses.

"We really shouldn't be meddling in their affairs."

"Someone needs to give them a nudge in the right direction to get them back together. I know neither of them will do a thing since Sasuke is well Sasuke and Sakura is a raging bag of hormones who still hasn't told Sasuke that she's pregnant."

"So that gives you permission to meddle."

"I don't think of it as meddling," Tenten rationalised. "More like speeding up an inevitable process."

"You hang around Yamanaka too much," Neji replied. And that thought was almost enough to scare him. Almost.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

-Twitch-

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Really," Sakura replied.

"Scary isn't it?"

"Extremely."

The pair stood at the edge of the training ground and watched as Naruto ran around the field chasing what looked like a-

"It's a piece of paper," Ino pointed out.

"It's his vows," Sakura sighed.

"He left them for the last minute?" Ino's response was a nod. "That idiot!"

"Oh yeah," Sakura sighed again.

The two of them shook their heads as Naruto let out a determined yell and ran up the nearest tree to try and catch the paper. His fingers gripped the flimsy paper and he jumped in victory only to realise that he had jumped off the tree.

THUD

"ITAI!"

"Hehe what an idiot," Ino laughed at the blond's misfortune.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto sniffed. "It hurts."

Naruto held up his wrist and Sakura almost fainted when she saw how quickly it had swollen and gone blood red. Running over to her friend, Sakura knelt next to him and began to run healing chakra through his wrist.

"Seriously Naruto," Sakura huffed, "can't you go for at least an hour without getting injured?"

"Gomen," Naruto bowed his head in apology.

Rolling her eyes at his antics, Sakura deemed the swelling manageable and gingerly took his wrist into the palm of her hand so that she could examine it better.

"Naruto," Ino asked, arriving next to Sakura, "Why in the world did you leave your vows for so long?"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with his good hand, paper still clenched between his fingers he gave her his heart-warming smile. "Actually I wrote them a while ago and hid them here so I wouldn't lose them but then I forgot where exactly I left them so I had to look for them." He let out a triumphant grin and showed her the paper.

"You know that it snowed her a while back right?"

"Uh-huh." –Grin–

"And snow becomes water."

"Uh-huh." –Grin–

"Water washes ink."

It took a moment for Naruto to process what Ino had just said.

…

…

…

"NANI!" Naruto yelled. He brought the paper to his face. "GAH! IT'S GONE!"

-Anime sweatdrop-

"Baka."

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"I lost my vows," Naruto explained. "Help me."

"No."

"You have to help me!" Naruto begged.

-Twitch-

"Get off my leg dobe and stop snotting all over my pants," Sasuke ordered while trying to shake Naruto off his leg.

"TEME I BEG YOU!"  
"No."

"BUT TEME-"

"No."

"TEME-ITAI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!"

"Shut up."

"HELP ME!"

"Fine."

"I SWEAR I WON'T SHUT UP UNTIL YOU HELP- wait did you say that you would help me."

"Hn."

Jumping up and hugging Sasuke, Naruto began to rejoice. "You're the best teme."

"I won't help you if you don't shut up."

-Silence-

"Here," Sasuke pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

The blonde opened the paper up to reveal a neatly written version of his vows. "Teme how'd you-"

"You were bound to lose them so I made a copy."

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes and Sasuke swiftly ducked out of his way as he jumped to hug him again. Pulling the vows away from Naruto, Sasuke tucked them back into his pocket and sighed.

"You are not getting these back until tomorrow."

"You're the best teme!" Naruto nodded his head, "So much better than the stick in the mud that you used to be."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he promptly punched his best friend.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Hn."

"I take it back! You're a teme!"

"Hn."

"And here I was thinking how cool you were," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke simply smirked at the blond and gazed across the training grounds towards the forest.

Everyone had taken turns to babysit Naruto and to distract Hinata for the day. Naruto was the easiest since Sasuke knew the blond would lose his vows and panic. Hinata was distracted by a picnic with Neji and Tenten. All they had to do was make sure that each one stayed in their respective places for the day.

Sasuke's head snapped up at the sight of an ink bird flying in their direction. It landed on his arm and poofed into a letter. Scanning the contents, Sasuke took in the message before the letter melted through his fingers into a puddle of ink.

"Oi dobe," Sasuke called. "Sai sent a message saying that we have to meet him on the other side of the forest. Tsunade apparently has an urgent mission and we're the only ones specialised to handle it."

"Eh?"

"It's sniffing out an insider who's supposedly leaking information about Konoha," Sasuke informed him. "We have to catch him tonight before he escapes."

"Yosh!" Naruto ran to the edge of the forest. "What the hell are you waiting for teme!"

Sasuke watched the blond run into the forest and shook his head at just how easy it was to talk Naruto into doing things. "Idiot."

Breaking off into a sprint, Sasuke easily caught up to Naruto and the pair of them made their way to the other side of the forest. They came upon a clearing just before they exited the forest and came face to face with Sai.

"Took you long enough dickless," Sai smiled.

"Shut up you jerk!" Naruto huffed. It took him a moment to realise that Sai was dressed in a navy blue and white yukata and not in his mission clothes. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"You have to blend into the environment," Sai informed him. He turned and the pair noticed the clothing bag that was hanging from the tree.

"What's in there?" Naruto asked.

Instead of answering, Sai simply opened the bag and pulled out two outfits that were similar to his. He handed an orange and white one to Naruto and a deep purple and white one to Sasuke.

"No."

Sasuke down right refused to wear that.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Ino squealed in joy once she saw Hinata emerge from her bathroom. She was dressed in a white kimono with an orange rose pattern on her left breast and petals that looked as though they were being blown from the rose going across the kimono. Her hair had been piled into a bun with wisps framing her face while her lips had been painted to match the rose.

"You look so beautiful Hinata!" Ino exclaimed and lightly hugged her so as not to crease the kimono.

"So-so do you Ino-chan," Hinata smiled.

Ino was dressed in a baby pink floor length kimono that was parted dangerously down the middle exposing an extreme amount of cleavage and stopped with her dark pink obi before flaring at from mid-thigh. Her hair had been pinned up using dark pink chopsticks and her lips were painted in a similar shade. All in all she had gone for a more tempting look and had settled on a more sultry appearance.

"Let's downstairs," Ino smiled. "Everyone should be finished soon.

Looking around the room, Hinata spotted Tenten in a baby blue Chinese dress with dark blue embroidering and pants and had placed baby blue ribbons in her hair. Temari was in a pale blue kimono that was styled similar to Ino's and had pinned matching flowers into her hair.

A few minutes passed and finally the sound of footsteps and chatting met their ears. Hinata sighed in relief when Sakura and Hanabi walked in. Things where getting awfully tense what with Temari and Ino being in the same room and all.

Hanabi was dressed in a light pink Chinese dress that ended just above her knees and had a pretty flower pattern embroidered onto it. A portion of her hair had been swept into a bun by a pair of hair clips while the rest hung loose.

Sakura had been adorned in a deep pink kimono that ended around mid-thigh and revealed just enough cleavage without going over the top. She had a baby pink obi and had pinned up her locks using tasselled senbon and left her bangs to frame her face.

"Sorry I took so long," Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I had to ask Hanabi to repaint my lips a few times since I couldn't do it neatly."

Nodding in understanding that Sakura meant that she had been throwing up and that Hanabi happened to be holding her hair back, Ino motioned for them to get going.

"Oh before we go," Ino pulled out a thick strip of cloth. "Sorry Hinata but you can't see where we're going."

Hinata barely managed to squeak before she was attacked and blindfolded.

"We're trusting you no to use the Byakugan," Sakura added.

Hinata nodded and felt two people slid their hands into hers. Two others guided her from the front and the back until she was lifted up and placed in what she could imagine was a carriage.

Some time later, Hinata was lifted out of the carriage and perched on a rather comfy seat. She waited patiently and soon felt a warm hand upon hers. The material around her eyes was removed and Hinata had to wait a moment before her eyes adjusted.

"Surprise!"

There in front of her stood all of her friends and family with a large banner that read 'The Hyuga-Uzumaki Eve.' Smiling at the sight Hinata felt her warm hand on hers squeeze her hand slightly. Turning her head she was met with the brightest pair of cerulean eyes she had every seen and the face of the man she was in love with.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Konbanwa Hinata-chan," the blond smiled.

"We hope you guys like it," Ino spoke from somewhere in front of them.

"It took a lot of planning and secret meetings," Sakura added.

"Not to mention keeping both of you so distracted that you wouldn't notice us getting everything ready for tonight," Ino beamed.

"Enjoy tonight you two," Sakura winked at the pair.

Taking that as their cue to wander around the festival the couple walked hand-in-hand around the festival.

"How'd they trick you here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"They-They handed me this ki-kimono and instructed me-me to get dressed for-for dinner. Wh-What about you Naruto-kun?"

"They told me there was this super important mission to find someone who was leaking information about Konoha," Naruto sulked.

Hinata smiled at her fiancé and kissed him on the cheek. "M-Maybe n-next time N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto spotted the stall that Neji and Tenten had gone to and saw the variation of prizes that were being offered depending on the amount of bottles you knocked over in a single turn.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the stall. "Can we try?"

Hinata simply blushed and nodded. Naruto elbowed Neji and leaned over to whisper something. "Do you have any money on you Neji?"

Neji rolled his eyes at the blond before whispering back, "Everything that you and Hinata-sama do is covered by Hiashi-sama." He looked at the blond's confused face before adding, "Everything's free." He grabbed the kunai plushie that he had just won and handed it to Tenten who threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Moving back to Hinata, Naruto motioned for the guy in the booth to hand them a ball. Wrapping one arm around her waist and holding her hand with the ball in it with the other, Naruto and Hinata threw the ball and knocked over a large amount of bottles.

"Anything from the top shelf," the guy in the booth stated.

"That one," Hinata pointed out. She blushed at her outburst but was rewarded with a grin from Naruto and a new fox plushie.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Sakura smiled and hummed to herself as she removed the paint from her lips and applied a thin layer of gloss. She looked back at the queue that had gathered in front of her and frowned. There in front of the kissing booth that she was supposed to be working at stood one Uchiha Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Neji put me here on guard duty to make sure that no one does anything stupid," Sasuke spoke. He walked over to the space between her booth and Ino's booth and leaned against hers. "And to beat the crap out of anyone that harasses you."

Sakura ignored just how handsome Sasuke looked in purple and looked back at the queue. She noticed that many of the guys were backing away and looked over at what had them fearing for their lives.

"Stop terrifying them," she scolded Sasuke who was making no attempt to disguise the fact that he was giving the guys a look that would haunt beyond their graves.

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She motioned that the line could approach and she began the timer. One ryo, one minute, one guy, ding of the timer and onto the next. Sakura ignored the eyes that were staring at her or the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach from having Sasuke watch her.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Next to Sakura, Ino was having a ball of a time kissing all of the handsome guys that were jumping from Sakura's queue and into hers. Given that there were a few that she could do without, the selection was rather good.

The one thing that pissed her off though was the fact that Shikamaru had been assigned as her guard. At least Sasuke was glaring at the creeps that went near Sakura, Shikamaru showed no signs of caring that she was making out with a large part of Konoha's male population.

Deciding that she could take a short break now that the queue had thinned and people were getting something to eat at the lantern lit stalls, Ino spotted Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," she called. The Hyuga heiress walked over to her. "Sorry to bother you but I really need to use the bathroom. Would you mind covering for me for a few moments. No one's come here in the past few minutes since everyone's getting something to eat so no one should bother you."

"O-Okay," Hinata blushed before being ushered behind the booth.

"I'll be right back. I promise," Ino smiled before she sped off in the direction of the toilets.

Sighing in relief once she had finished and was walking back to the kissing booths, Ino spotted her annoying hair before spotting Temari. The dirty blond was walking in the direction of Shikamaru and, despite being angry with him, Ino was even more angry at Temari. She had always done everything that she could to take Shikamaru away from Ino.

Clicking her tongue, Ino's mind began to plot and within seconds, her brain had come up with a genius plan. Timing things just right, Ino moved so that she was propped against few crates before casting her famed Shintenshin no Jutsu.

_Two steps to the right. _Ino smiled in Temari's body. As she moved over, she noticed the older blonde's lack of underwear and shuddered at what she could guess she had planned for Shikamaru. Once she had aligned herself in place she left Temari's body and entered her own.

"You shouldn't mess with Yamanaka Ino, bitch," Ino smiled as Temari woke from her stupor and stepped forward.

"KYA!" Temari yelled as she was showered with the water balloons being thrown at the unlucky victim.

"And you shouldn't have worn such a see-through dress with no underwear. And they said that revenge solved nothing," Ino smirked at the sight a few feet away from her.

"It doesn't."

Ino jumped at the voice behind her. She turned to find Shikamaru hovering right next to her, his face just inches away from her own.

Frowning that he had just ruined her moment, Ino moved to walk as far away from him as possible when she felt a familiar jutsu being placed on her.

"Kagemane no Jutsu," came Shikamaru's voice. "You're not going anywhere Ino."

"Let go of me Shikamaru," Ino demanded.

Shikamaru shook his head before walking her into the darkness of the alley that was next to them. With the lack of light to feed his shadows, Shikamaru moved quickly to pin her arms to the wall.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you're driving me?" Shikamaru spoke right next to her ear. "Dressing like that and kissing all of those guys in front of me."

"I don't care you cheater!"

"Like you didn't," Shikamaru hissed. "You think that I didn't chase after you? I saw you kissing Sai."

"Whatever," Ino pouted and turned her head to the side.

She felt Shikamaru's body lean against hers and him letting go of her arms to grip her waist. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and let out a sigh.

"I love you Ino. I have since we were kids," Shikamaru confessed. "You are the most troublesome woman on the planet. You're loud and enjoy making a noise but you're also the only woman I've ever loved. I want you to be the one I wake up to for the rest of my life, the one that I have kids with and grow old with. I don't want you, I need you. I'm in love with you and only you Yamanaka Ino."

Ino felt the tears forming and tried to unsuccessfully blink them away. She felt Shikamaru's grip on her waist loosen and his body pull away from hers. Fearing that he would leave her, Ino pulled him closer and buried her head in his chest.

"I hate you Nara Shikamaru," Ino yelled before pushing their lips together.

She could taste her tears but chose to press her lips firmer to his. When she finally moved away she slapped him before kissing his cheek.

"What the hell was that for!" Shikamaru mumbled.

"You made me cry," Ino sniffed. "And I hate that you make me feel like this." She pulled his hand and placed it over her heart so that he could feel just how fast it was beating. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before saying, "I love you too Shikamaru, you troublesome man."

"Mendokusei," Shikamaru smiled he joined their lips again.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Naruto's eyes widened when he spotted the kissing booth.

"Wh-What are you doing there Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, running up to her.

"I-Ino-chan asked if-if I could cover for her," Hinata blushed.

"If you're not gonna kiss her," Kiba commented from behind Naruto, "then I will."

Naruto found himself pushed to the side while Hinata moved to kiss Kiba.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "I will not let that happen. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto pointed at Kiba. "Stop him!"

"Yosh!"

The clones all ran to tackle Kiba away from Hinata at once and caused a pile up. Taking the opportunity, a few of the clones ran to get the kiss from Hinata.

"Kiss me!"

"No me!"

"ME!"

Fighting amongst themselves, the clones failed to notice that Kakashi had walked up to kiss Hinata until one of them fell in front of his feet.

"Stop Kakashi-sensei!"

"Huh?" Kakashi turned to see the oncoming mass of Naruto's attacking and began to dodge their advances.

Lee appeared and decided to gain a youthful kiss from the youthful bride-to-be and was attacked by another batch of clones. A similar fate was met by Shino, some random civilian and Konohamaru.

"Finally," Naruto sighed once everyone was out of the way. "I can finally kiss Hinata-chan."

Dusting his hands and turning to face Hinata, he fainted when he saw the sight in front of him – there being kissed on the cheek was none other than the famous toad Sannin.

"ERO-SENNIN!"

Jiraiya blushed at being caught and let out a perverted chuckle. This gave him an idea for his new book.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Walking with a renewed bounce in her step, Ino spotted Sai.

"Go," Shikamaru spoke.

Ino nodded and slipped her hand from his and began to walk over to Sai.

"Hi," Ino greeted. Sai nodded in response. "Look about yesterday – I was hurt because of Shikamaru and I wanted to apologise about my actions."

"There you are!" a female voice announced as she pushed herself between them. Noticing Ino she gave her a look. "And you are?"

"This is Yamanaka Ino," Sai smiled. "She's a friend of mine."

"Oh," the brunette smiled. "I'm Ayako, mother of his child."

"Huh?" Ino asked confused.

"We had the most amazing time during Halloween and this is the first time that we've seen each other since then. I'm so excited to be pregnant with our child."

Ino nodded out of fear before excusing herself and running back to Shikamaru. "Never make me go near that nut job again."

"Who is she?"

"If I remember correctly, the chick that was trying to seduce Sasuke during Halloween. Now she's knocked up with Sai's kid and-oh my gosh I have to tell Sakura!"

"Ino," Shikamaru warned. "Now's not the time to be spreading gossip."

"No this is important. She's gonna flip!" Ino announced. "Wait- I forgot about Hinata-chan!"

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Sakura sighed in relief as the crowds dwindled down to lovers making their way home and stall managers closing up to the end of the night. Glancing at all of the money that they had collected for the night, she was glad that so many people had come forward since the money went towards renovating the children's ward at the hospital.

"You're not done yet," Sasuke's voice came from the side of the stall.

Sakura blinked in surprise and looked up. There was no one in sight other than Sasuke. Ino had left a while ago with Shikamaru – relationship set back on track. She had even mentioned a titbit of gossip that the pregnant hoochie that Sakura was terrified of being connected to was actually pregnant with Sai's kid.

"Am I missing something?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes just to make sure.

"Hn," Sasuke stepped in front of the booth.

"No."

Sasuke leaned forward and shoved a couple of bills into the jar. "Too late."

"I'm not doing it."

"The sign says one ryo, one minute. So long as that sign is there it's valid."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his antics and pulled the jar towards her to see just how much he had shoved in. Before her hand could grasp the glass, she found herself being pulled forward towards Sasuke.

"Don't bother counting it," he muttered before pressing his lips hers.

Taken off guard, Sakura was in shock as she felt Sasuke's hands on her waist. Unlike any of the kisses the pair had ever shared before, this was by far the sweetest kiss that they had ever had.

Pulling back for a second before placing one last kiss on Sakura's lips, Sasuke moved away and resumed his spot next to the stall. He ducked his head away from the faint light that fell on the booth and hid his smile at Sakura's shocked expression.

"Do you plan on just standing there all night or are you going to finish closing up?" Sasuke asked, breaking Sakura's trance.

Sakura shook her head a couple of times to get her thoughts straight before pulling the clothes off the booth. She heard approaching footsteps and looked up to see five drunk guys walking up to the booth.

"We want a few kisses," one of them spoke.

"Get lost," Sasuke glared at them.

"We weren't speaking to you," another sneered. "So move before we beat you within an inch of your life."

From the way that they were dressed, Sakura could tell that they were ninja and given their tone and actions, they clearly weren't from Konoha or they would know exactly who they were dealing with.

As the five took a few steps towards the booth, Sasuke stepped in front of them and blocked their lecherous views of Sakura.

"Piss of boy," one of the more intoxicated ones spat. "I doubt that someone as minuscule you can take on five jonin."

Sasuke scoffed at their assumption. Despite the annoying purple and white hakama that he was wearing and the illusion that he was scrawny underneath it, he was anything but.

"Teach him a lesson Moji-sama," someone goaded.

Moji stepped forward and seemed to be the most intoxicated of the group. He was a rather good looking male in his late twenties possibly early thirties and clearly their strongest fighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sakura felt the need to warn them.

From the moment that they had called him minuscule, she had felt the dangerous aura that surrounded him. If there was one thing that Sasuke hated, it was being underestimated.

"We'll attend to you soon so wait your turn pinky," Moji snapped.

"You shouldn't have said that," Sasuke commented. He stepped out of the way to reveal a fuming Sakura. "Because now she's going to kick your ass instead of me."

"SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled and before the poor guy knew it, he was being sent across Konoha courtesy of Haruno Punch-lines.

"What did you do to Moji-sama you filthy whore!" one of the remaining four yelled. He ran up to punch Sakura but was stopped when his wrist was gripped in an iron hold.

"Apologise," Sasuke ordered, eyes closed.

"Fuck no!"

"Too bad."

Blood red eyes flew open to reveal the Uchiha's bloodline limit. With a flick of his wrist, Sasuke sent the male flying before he turned to glare at the remaining three. Instantly fear filled them and they fled the scene, fearing for their lives.

"Losers," Sasuke tsked.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

Turning to look at the pinkette, Sasuke was met with a kiss on the cheek.

"Arigato."

"Aa."

Deciding that they had spent far too much time here and that they had better get out of her before any other drunken idiots decided to mess around, Sasuke handed Sakura the money jar and pulled her by the wrist.

"But I haven't finished-"

"It'll get taken of tomorrow."

"But-"

-Kiss-

Capitalising on Sakura's shock, Sasuke slipped his hand into hers and pulled her along with him. He forced himself to bite back the smile that threatened to break across his face when Sakura gripped his hand and caught up her pace until she was walking next to him.

It was only when Sakura was walking back into the Hyuga compound that she realised that she had walked all the way across Konoha, hand-in-hand with Sasuke with the biggest smile on her face.

_-H-__**a**__-t-e-__**T**__-h-__**a**__-t-I-__**L**__-o-v-__**e**__-Y-o-__**u**__-H-a-__**t**__-e-T-__**h**__-a-t-__**I**__-L-o-__**v**__-e-Y-__**o**__-u-_

**_AN: _**_I hope you all enjoyed it. I put in some fluff for all of the pairings because I simply couldn't resist. I couldn't keep Ino and Shikamaru apart – I think that Sai and Ino are alright but I honestly prefer ShikaIno and I cannot stand Temari and Shikamaru. I apologise for Sasuke's OOCness but I felt that he and Sakura deserved a big dollop of fluff._

_~Simone ^_^_


	13. Part Of The List

_I won't take too long and say too much. This chapter took a whole lot of tweaking. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of HTILY. This chapter is named after Ne-Yo's song Part of the List. It's what inspired most of this story and the lyrics fit perfectly with what Sasuke says during the chapter so give a listen to it while you read._

_Disclaimer: DNON..._

_Dedicated to: Everyone that supported this story and stuck with me to the end. You guys rock my world. Thank you all for the reviews, words of encouragement, input and support. I really wouldn't have been able to complete this without you._

_Warning: Be prepared for some drama, a wedding and fluff_

**_-H-a-_t_-e-T-_h_-a-t-_I_-L-o-_v_-e-Y-_o_-u-H-_a_-t-e-_T_-h-a-_t_-I-L-_o_-v-e-_Y_-o-u-_**

**Chapter 13**

**Wedding Day**

**Part of the List**

"NANI!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down in his boxers and swinging his pillow around.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke mumbled, throwing his own pillow at the excessively loud blond. "It's too early to be screaming so loudly."

"But I had this terrifying dream last night that I would never be able to see Hinata-chan or be able to eat ramen ever again and now they're saying that I can never see Hinata-chan again! Next ramen will be abducted, never to be eaten by yours truly, the soon-to-be Hokage, the Great Uzumaki Naruto-sama again!"

"So?"

"That's cruel!"

"Hn."

"TEME!"

"Shut up Naruto," Shikamaru yawned from his spot on the windowsill.

It was six in the morning – a time far too early to be awake in most people's opinion – and it was all thanks to the fact that they had been kicked out of their respective bedrooms and dumped into the guy's changing room to being get ready for the wedding.

They were all just thankful for the fact that they had at least been thrown into a room that wouldn't get flooded with sun for a couple of hours and that they had had their pillows flung out with them.

"They are aware that it's six in the morning and that the wedding isn't until one in the afternoon," Kiba groaned from one of the couches.

"There are much more important things to be concerned with," Naruto spoke in a serious tone, "like the fact that Neji just told me that I can never see Hinata-chan again!"

"Get over it," Kiba drawled.

"Why you-"

Naruto's rant was interrupted when another unfortunate soul was pushed into the room, the door slammed shut behind him. A mass of red hair, a pillow and a teddy bear stormed past Naruto and found a comfy spot.

"I hate these people for ruining my sleep two days in a row," Gaara grumbled. Fluffing his pillow to make himself comfy, Gaara snuggled down and mumbled to his teddy, "Don't these people know that I suffered for years without my precious sleep?"

Staring at the Kazekage for a moment, Naruto made a mental note not to bother Gaara for a while until he was less cranky. _Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara should create a 'grumpy in the morning' club._

"Oi Naruto," Shikamaru called. "Switch the lights off."

"But Shikamaru I have see where I'm going so that I can find a way to see Hinata-chan again! I don't think I would be able to survive without her!"

"Naruto?" Neji called from another couch.

"Yes?"

"If you even so much as think about leaving this room to go and see Hinata-sama, I will personally make sure that you will never reproduce and that Hinata-sama will have to marry someone else."

"Okay," Naruto squeaked.

The blond vaulted over everyone that was in his way and flicked the light switch off curled himself into a ball where he was out of fear and out of reach of the Hyuga.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"No! No! NO!" Ino yelled in frustration.

Sakura watched as her blonde friend panicked. It was only eight in the morning and Ino was running around like a headless chicken, trying to get everything sorted out perfectly. She watched as the blonde moved to reposition one of the flower arrangements and straighten the already straight drapes.

"What is she doing?" Neji's voice asked from beside her.

"Panicking."

"Why?"

"I dunno but I have no intention of stopping her," Sakura sighed.

The pair stood in silence for a while and watched Ino faff with anything that she deemed wrong. Sakura found herself wondering what the Yamanaka would be like when it came time for her own wedding.

"What are you doing up so early Neji-kun?"

"Unlike everyone else, I am usually awake much earlier due to morning training with Tenten and on the odd occasion, Gai and Lee."

"Right," Sakura understood that.

She remembered the one time she had been going home at five in the morning after a rather gruelling shift at the hospital and she had watched as Gai-sensei and Lee and jogged passed her and were already on their two hundredth lap before they began to warm up for training at five-thirty.

"Ah Neji," Ino squealed in delight when she spotted him. "When are the caterers getting here?"

"They're already here," Neji replied. "They are presently setting out the tables in the reception area while the chefs are getting cooking the food."

"Then I'd better-"

"I'll handle it," Neji stated.

"But-"

"I'll handle it," Neji finalised, leaving no room for argument.

"Pig, you'd better get a move on and start working on all of the girls to make sure that they all look great for the wedding," Sakura mentioned, distracting Ino from any thoughts of running after Neji and harassing the caterers.

"Good thinking forehead!"

And with that Ino raced onto the next thing that demanded her immediate attention.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Naruto whipped his head from side to side in attempt to make sure that there was no one in sight. He squeaked and dove behind the nearest bush to hide from one of the incoming caterers.

Once he was sure that there was no one in the immediate vicinity, he hopped out of the bushes and dusted his pants and waist coat off. He grinned at his luck when he arrived next to the window that led to Hinata-chan. He ducked into a crouch and snuck under the window before turning his head to try and get a better idea of when it was safe to pop out and see Hinata-chan without getting caught.

"Now I know what Ero-sennin feels like all the time…"

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Sakura tugged up the straps of her slip before she pulled on her pantyhose. Getting ready to slip on her dress, Sakura was interrupted when Ino walked out of the bathroom and demanded her attention.

"What do you want pig?" Sakura asked.

"Spill everything?" Ino demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well after making up with Shikamaru in the most perfect of ways, I needed something to drink so when I went down to the kitchen, I saw you and Sasuke coming back from the festival extremely late and hold hands."

"So?"

"Well are you back together!" Ino's eyes widened in excitement and she moved until she was right up close and personal to Sakura as if hearing it from a distance would be too painful.

"No."

"WHAT!"

"We kinda kissed a little and held hands…"

"KYA!" Ino squealed like a teenager. "And then?"

"Well that's it really."

"That's it!" Ino asked in a deadpanned voice. "How lame."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at her friend's sudden change in moods and grew annoyed at her rants at how lame their sort-of make up was. Suddenly Ino broke off her rant and turned to her with wide eyes.

"When the hell do you plan on telling him that you're pregnant?"

"NANI!" came Naruto's voice from beneath the window. There was a loud thud and Naruto's screams of pain could be heard.

With an already aggravated mood, Sakura stomped to the window and flung it open. She stuck her hand out and grabbed a handful of blond hair and yanked it into the room with Naruto following.

"Itai!" Naruto yelled in pain. "Let go!"

"Naruto," Sakura's voice took on a menacing tone, "you'd better not say anything to anyone."

"H-Hai," Naruto nodded his head, "I swear I won't say anything about you being pregnant just like I promised teme that I wouldn't say anything about him going to Ino to get healed after this really bad mission last week instead of coming to you."

"_What_ _did_ _you_ _say_!" Sakura hissed.

"I wasn't supposed to say that..." Naruto realised.

"Pig!"

"Um...bye," Ino ran out of the room before Sakura could move to glare at her.

"You _will_ keep quiet about this," Sakura stated before letting go of Naruto and leaving the room.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u- _

Sasuke had just begun to button up his waistcoat when he heard it – that eerily frequent thud of approaching footsteps that could only mean trouble. It took less than a minute before he heard the inevitable slap and he was met with a fury of pink.

"What. The. HELL!" Sakura demanded.

"Hn?"

Sasuke looked at her and tried to determine what it was exactly that warranted Sakura to be flushed with anger. As far as he remembered, he hadn't done anything wrong in a while.

"Am I not good enough!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Ignoring the Uchiha's question, Sakura continued her rant. "Do you think that I'm incapable of keeping things strictly professional! ?"

Sasuke gave her a questioning look as if to ask her what the hell she was talking about.

"Naruto blabbed that you went to Ino-pig to get healed."

Remembering that incident and Sakura's lack of clothing, Sasuke glanced at the other occupants in the room before giving them a look that screamed that they should get lost.

"Naruto told you that I went to Ino to get healed last week?"

"And that you were badly hurt and refused to come to me to get healed."

"Hn."

"That's it!" Sakura fumed with anger. "No denying it?"

"I went to Ino to get healed. I know that you can keep things professional but I chose to go to her instead."

"Now you're just insulting me!"

Sakura lashed out in anger and stomped her feet, tears welling up in her eyes. Not only was she angry that Sasuke had chosen to go to Ino to get healed and make her feel insulted that she wasn't professional to handle things, he had also pissed her off with his nonchalant attitude towards it.

"I hate you!" Sakura screamed, letting the tears fall.

"No you don't," Sasuke took several steps forward until he was in front of her. "You don't hate me."

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from lashing out at him. He held her as she screamed profanities in his ear and tried to pound at him.

When she had finally stopped yelling, he held her closer and decided once and for all to tell her what he should have said to her two months ago.

"I went to Ino to heal me because I knew that I would be begging you to come back home because I can't stand it when you're not at home - it reminds me of how things were after the massacre.

I hate when you're not sleeping next to me because the nightmares only get worse and on most nights, I sneak into your apartment just to make sure you're alright and that my nightmares are only just that.

I should have told you all of this two months ago and I sure as hell am not going to wait any longer – I love you Sakura and I would do anything for you," Sasuke drew her body closer to his and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you Sakura."

Tears streamed down the pinkette's cheeks and she pressed her face into his chest. Gripping handfuls of his shirt, she sniffed a few times.

"Why couldn't you say this before?"

"Well I did at Halloween but you don't remember it," Sasuke stated.

"NANI!" Sakura glared up at him.

"You looked so awkward that morning and you didn't remember anything. You're not the type to drink and forget so I took it as an experience that you wanted to block out."

"Idiot."

Pulling on a handful of raven hair, she pulled Sasuke down until he was bending over and at eye level with her before smiling and pressing her lips against his.

Once the pair of them pulled apart for oxygen, Sasuke rested his forehead against hers. Sakura closed her eyes in content and let out a sigh.

"At least you didn't unpack all of your stuff – it would only make it harder to move back," Sasuke commented.

Sakura smiled and knew that he was smirking. "Cocky bastard."

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Sakura hummed as she walked back to the girls' changing room. She knew that her steps had added bounce in them and that she was probably glowing enough to give a glow worm a run for its money. She was so happy that things were sorted out between her and Sasuke and now that she was pregnant-

"Oh!" Sakura stopped in her tracks as she realised that she hadn't yet told him that she was pregnant. "I should probably go back and tell Sasuke-kun that I'm pregnant. He'll be so happy."

Nodding to herself in agreement, she had just turned around when she felt something pierce the skin just between her neck and her shoulder. Before she could react, her body was falling to the floor.

"Gotcha," the voice was muffled most likely by a mask.

Sakura felt herself being thrown over the person's shoulder and knew from their structure and voice that it was a male despite the muffled voice. She tried to scream for help but her throat hurt as though she had been in a desert for the longest of times and had swallowed sand.

She lay helpless as she was taken somewhere deep into the Hyuga woods. Thinking hard about how she could get out of her current situation, she thought back to what had rendered her helpless in the first place. It had to have been an immobilisation serum mixed with a poison that temporarily swelled the larynx.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she was none too carefully tossed down onto soft foliage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark mass of hair that she soon recognised to be Hinata's.

Her eyes widened in fear as her mind raced through a thousand different possibilities that could explain what they would want with the two of them. If whoever it was wanted to stop the wedding, they would have just settled for Hinata and likewise with Sakura if they wanted her medical techniques.

"We've hit the jackpot boys!"

Sakura recognised that voice as one of the drunks that had harassed herself and Sasuke the night before. It was the leader of the group, Moji.

"Not only did we manage to snag ourselves the Hyuga heiress and bloodline limit but we also snagged one Haruno Sakura, Hokage's apprentice, talented medic and from what I hear, she's pregnant with the Uchiha brat's kid. Two bloodlines and a medic!"

The other four cheered in triumph and congratulated each other on their victory.

"Our village will be unstoppable!"

Sakura didn't seem to hear anything after that as she lost consciousness.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled.

After leaving –fleeing- from where Sakura was, he had taken the detour to his changing room.

"Yosh! I look so handsome and sexy in my tux! Hinata-chan will definitely fall for my devilishly good looks all over again!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto are you ready-" Neji stopped mid-sentence. "Take that off now!"

"Whoa Neji, I don't swing that way," Naruto held his hands up in front of him.

Having been one of the people that had worked so hard on Hinata and Naruto's wedding, Neji felt the need to seriously strangle the blond. He just knew that he shouldn't have left the idiot on his own today.

"YOU WILL NOT WEAR AN ORANGE TUX TO MY COUSIN'S WEDDING YOU MORON!"

"NANI! WHY THE HELL NOT! IT'S MY WEDDING TOO-AARG!"

"What's with all of the screaming?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the room.

His eye twitched at the sight of Naruto in a bright orange tux and being strangled by neatly dressed Neji. He found the urge to gag once he caught sight of the insanely orange bowtie and shoes that matched the tux.

He fought the urge to laugh as Neji stepped on Naruto's head while trying to pry the jacket off him. Looking at his wrist watch, Sasuke cleared his throat, deciding that he might as well stop them since it was less than half an hour before the wedding was set to begin.

"As amusing as this is to watch, the wedding starts in less than a half an hour and we need to get to our places."

"Huh?"

Naruto and Neji stopped in mid-motion and looked at him. Glancing at his own wrist watch, Neji let go of the blonde. In a swift motion, he pulled the coat off and held it at arms length away from Naruto while pushing him away with the other.

"Give it back!"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Neji!"

"You will wear a black suit like everyone else."

"NO! I wanna wear this one!"

"You can use an orange tie."

"Done," Naruto stopped moving and grabbed the black suit that Neji pulled out of the cupboard.

"Good thing this was made in the event that you bought something ridiculous." Neji muttered. "I told Hinata-sama that this would happen."

-SLAM-

"Where is she Uchiha!" Ino's voice rang through the room.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura!"

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know! She came storming here to talk to you and you don't freaking know!"

Sasuke gave Ino a look before responding. "Sakura came to scream at me, we sorted things out and then she left."

"When?"

"About a half an hour ago," Sasuke's eyes widened in panic. "She has to be around here somewhere." His words, if anything, were more of an attempt to calm himself down as opposed to assuring Ino.

Thuds echoed down the hallway and soon there was a brown mass flying into the room. "Hinata's missing!" Tenten informed them, adding more panic. "Hanabi and I can't find her anywhere!"

Naruto and Sasuke had similar reactions as the pair both grabbed a fistful of Neji's jacket and gave him the same desperate look.

"Find them," Sasuke ordered.

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan. After a moment of scanning the Hyuga mansion Neji reported, "They're no longer on the estate."

Everyone's eyes widened and just before further panic could make itself present Hanabi came running into the room.

"Onee-chan's hairpin was on the floor not too far from her room," she informed them. "And I found this dart in the floorboards next to it." She held up a tiny dart that was used in inject poison into people. "There was another one a few hallways away."

Sasuke's head snapped to the side when he felt Naruto's chakra leaking from him and he saw the red blobs of the Kyubi's chakra mixing with Naruto's. Before he could react, Naruto was already out of the nearest window, leaving a broken window ledge behind.

Chasing his best friend, Sasuke was sure that Naruto was tracking Hinata's scent – it was one of the few abilities of the Kyubi's that he had learnt to use over the past couple of years.

"There are five guys that are with Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan. Their scents are strong. If we hurry we can catch up to them in five minutes since they're carrying additional weight," Naruto informed. "They're almost out of the forest on your estate."

Sasuke's anger flared at the thought. The Hyuga estate ran all the way over to the Uchiha's estate which led to one of the ends of Konoha's boundaries. There was a tunnel that led directly out of Konoha and the only anyone could possible know about it was if they had gotten a hold of blueprints to the Uchiha estate.

"Follow me dobe," Sasuke instructed and pushed ahead of Naruto.

Knowing the forest on his estate like the back of his hand, Sasuke knew exactly which part of the forest they were aiming to get out at. It was a place that Itachi had taken him to when they were smaller and the pair had snuck out to go to one of the smaller villages to get a present for their mother's birthday.

Sighting moving figures up ahead, Sasuke thanked his luck stars that running while carrying additional weight slowed people down and that they had managed to catch up before Sakura and Hinata were out of Konoha's boundaries.

Naruto was the one that had managed to get the first hit on their opponents. Catching them off guard, he knocked two people out and grabbed Hinata off the one's back. Naruto noticed several cuts and bruises on her body that were fresh and knew that these guys hadn't taken any care while trying to escape. After laying Hinata down carefully, he turned to the two guys he had downed that were regaining their bearing and allowed his anger to get the better of him.

Sasuke moved quickly to catch the person that had Sakura and sent a punch at him, breaking his nose and catching Sakura in a single motion. He recognised one of the remaining two that he was left with and realised that the drunk charade from the previous night was these guys' attempt at trying to get a hold of Sakura.

Not bothering to hold back, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and used Tsukuyomi to capture the guys in a genjutsu where they would be tortured in the most sadist manner his mind could think of.

Once he was sure that the three were going nowhere anytime soon, He looked down at Sakura and moved to lay her against the nearest tree so that he could try to wake her. Sensing Ino, Neji, Tenten and Hanabi's approaching chakra; Sasuke looked up and glanced at the four before sending a look Naruto's way to see if the blond was having any luck in rousing Hinata.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Ino called from a short distance away.

Hinata woke with a few violent shakes from Naruto and Sasuke was sure that Hinata's head would snap right off. She promptly emptied her stomach's contents on the floor and looked several shades paler than Sai. Turning to Sakura, Sasuke tried to shake her in a less frantic manner. Ino dropped down next to him and used some of her chakra to examine Sakura.

"There was a small trace of strong poison in the dart," Ino whispered.

Her whisper was so soft that Sasuke was sure that he had heard wrong until he heard the piercing screams that erupted from Hinata.

"They needed to have been administered with the antidote before being woken," Ino spoke. "See if you can find anything on those guys."

Neji and Tenten nodded before running to the nearest person and searching for something that resembled an antidote. Before they could find one, Sakura woke from unconsciousness screaming in pain and clutching her stomach.

"Shit!" Ino tried holding Sakura down and ran healing chakra through her, concentrating on her stomach.

It was then that everything clicked into place in Sasuke's mind and that he realised it. After their mission, Tsunade had healed Sakura in a panic before running her hand over her stomach. The constant mood swings and the secretive whispers from the girls over the past week. It finally made sense.

When he felt Sakura's chakra fluctuating, he knew that there was something seriously wrong. Kunoichi were supposed to regulate their chakra when pregnant – an easy task for Sakura with her perfect chakra control – or else it could lead to a-"

"Sakura," Sasuke grabbed her arms and tried to stop her shaking. "You need to relax and control your chakra."

"This can't be happening," Sakura chanted.

She began to hyperventilate and couldn't keep her chakra stable. There was too much of pain and anxiety for her to keep calm. The poison was coursing through her body and it was killing her baby.

"Sakura," Sasuke tried to get her attention. Nothing he did distracted her so that her chakra levels could calm down and possibly prolong what was going to happen.

"No…" Sakura groaned in pain.

Gripping her chin and jerking it so that she was looking at him he spoke with the utmost clarity. "Marry Me."

That did it. Sakura had stopped moving, frozen in shock. She saw the serious look in Sasuke's eyes and felt his hands on hers, pushing that thin white gold band he had kept on his person for months. He pressed his lips to hers and felt that her chakra had stabilised.

When he pulled away, Sasuke saw Neji holding out a small vile and he took the antidote and removed the lid before holding it to Sakura's lips for her to drink.

All he could do was wait patiently for everything to be alright – for both Sakura and the baby to survive. Sasuke pressed his forehead against Sakura's and, despite knowing just how soft it made him look in front of everyone, he kissed her nose and whispered those three words that he knew would make her heart swoon.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun," Sakura gave him a light smile before closing her eyes for a moment out of exhaustion.

"Let's get the two of them out of here dobe," Sasuke spoke in a tired voice.

Naruto nodded in agreement and the pair lifted their significant others into their arms and proceeded to carry them back to the Hyuga compound.

Neji, Ino, Tenten and Hanabi looked at the four of them leave before Ino realised something.

"Holy shit, all of your outfits are screwed!" she exclaimed and chased after them with Hanabi in tow.

Tenten felt the vein on her forehead twitch as she yelled after them. "It's fine, we'll just stay here and clean this up!"

"Tenten?"

"Yes Neji?"

"They're not coming back to help."

Tenten sighed. "I hate them."

"Aa."

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Neji surveyed the courtyard one last time, making sure that everything was in place. He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that Naruto was the black suit since his orange tux had gotten ruined with the earlier panic. Glancing over his shoulder at the door where Hinata was to emerge from in a few moments, he made his way to his place next to Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened and that he had strolled out of one of those picturesque wedding photos. It was no surprise that Naruto looked more ruffled that the Uchiha.

"Oi, Naruto," Neji whispered. "Do you have your vows on you?"

Naruto blinked while the question processed through his mind before he let out a strangled sound that earned him numerous looks from the waiting guests.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance before slipping a piece of paper into the blond's hand. "Don't screw up."

Naruto grinned at his best friend but before he had a chance to respond in thanks, the double doors opened and the music began. Everyone stood and turned to face the doors in anticipation.

The first to proceed down the aisle was Ino. Adorned in the pale, floor length, sleeveless pink silk bridesmaid dress and pink ballet flats, Ino walked down the aisle as though it were her own wedding. Shikamaru gulped at the thought of having to actively participate in planning a wedding and decided that weddings were too troublesome for his tastes – if only his girlfriend thought the same.

Second down the aisle was Tenten. Neji felt his breath catch as just how breathtaking she looked with her hair down and flowing all around her. Brushing his hand over his pocket, he let out a faint smile at the contents.

Next to walk down the aisle was Sakura. Sasuke had to force himself not to run up to her and make sure that she really was alright. The last he had seen her, she had just regained consciousness and before he had a chance to speak to her, he was pushed out of the room by Ino. He had bit back the smile that was threatening to display itself on his face when he saw the subtle movement of Sakura's hand brushing over her stomach.

Having been fidgeting with his tie and how tight the thing was, Naruto had almost missed seeing her until he was nudged in the ribs by Sasuke. Glaring at the Uchiha, Naruto noticed his gaze and followed it to see his bride-to-be.

At that moment, Naruto's hands fell to his side and he was sure that his mouth was catching flies. There were simply no words to that could describe how he felt as he soaked in the image of Hinata. Dressed in a pure white sleeveless wedding gown with an open back and glittering white heels, Hinata looked amazing. She had ducked her head under her veil once she caught sight of Naruto gazing so longingly at her and the light blush that dusted her cheeks made his heart swoon.

After a swift elbow in the ribs from Sasuke, Naruto managed to compose himself a little but couldn't help the broad grin that spread across his face. Screw the world – nothing could get him down from the high he was on and his drug of choice had to be the beauty that was going to become his wife.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"Well dobe, the only thing that I can honestly say is that Hinata might want to reserve herself a space in the psych ward because Kami only knows how she's ever going to manage living with you," Sasuke stated.

Everyone chuckled at Naruto's pout at the comment and heard him mutter a 'screw you teme.'

"Hinata, I commend your courage on marrying him. I hope you know that you're going to be living on Ichiraku's unless you consider some of the… strategies that the girls taught you a few days ago."

This comment received a blush from Hinata and an inquisitive Naruto whispering to Hinata, asking her what Sasuke was talking about.

"I will say that at least you picked someone who is willing to go to the ends of the world and beyond for you and even I have to admit that Naruto loves you more than ramen –which is saying a lot," Sasuke glanced down the table at Sakura before continuing. "Naruto, you'd better take good care of Hinata or Neji will skin you alive and Hinata, make sure you keep him in line. Finally, to the both of you, congratulations and good luck."

Cheering at the best man's speech, Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Hiashi stood and called everyone's attention to him.

"When Naruto asked for Hinata's hand in marriage, I gave him the ultimate test to prove his worth – give up ramen while you're engaged. As a treat for all of his hard work," Hiashi smiled, "lunch today is miso ramen."

Naruto's face lit up. Giving Hinata a peck on the cheek, Naruto jumped over the crowd to the back of the reception tent where the food was laid out. Creating three shadow clones, Naruto picked up the lid of the pot, confirming the scent of Ichiraku ramen's broth. Nodding to the clones, they each picked up something off the table and ran out of the vicinity.

"I MISSED YOU RAMEN-CHAN!"

Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's antics. Well there goes the thought that Hinata was more loved than the ramen.

"Hehe…" Hikaru chuckled. "It's a good thing that the ramen was his… For everyone else, lunch is served." She motioned to the waiters and waitresses that had appeared to serve lunch.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Sakura groaned in frustration as she tried to reach for the door handle only to be pulled away again.

"Where are you in such a rush to?" Sasuke asked, pushing his nose where her head and neck met and inhaled her scent.

"We're supposed to be out there not in here," Sakura giggled as his fingers found one of her ticklish spots.

"So?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura reprimanded him.

Ignoring her threats, he positioned her so that she was straddling him. Considering that they were crammed into a small bathroom and that Sasuke was sitting on the closed toilet lid, this was far from the romantic set up that one could wish for.

"I say that we should get married next spring after the baby is born," Sasuke murmured against her skin as he pressed kisses all over her chest.

"I didn't say that I was going to marry you."

"You didn't say you weren't going to either," Sasuke smirked. "I want a boy for my birthday since he'll be born around July."

"What if it's a girl?"

"It'll be a boy first that way he can bully anyone that thinks about going within ten yards of the daughter that we're going to make after our son is born."

Sakura giggled at Sasuke's plans for the future. "We really have to go."

"Hn."

"I missed you too Sasuke-kun."

Sakura was answered with a light kiss before Sasuke finally loosened his grip on her and allowed her to open the door so that they could both walk out of the bathroom. Sakura had made it all but two inches before she felt Sasuke's fingers intertwine with hers and a cool metal band being slipped onto her ring finger.

Lifting her hand up to see the band that now adorned her finger, Sakura smiled at the stunning yet simple ring with a mini replica of the Uchiha fan. Tugging Sasuke down to her height, she pressed their lips together before pulling back and running off, leaving his standing there on his own.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's retreating back in confusion for a second before a grin tugged on his lips as he saw her showing her ring to Ino and the pair squealing like a pair of teenage girls.

"Took you long enough teme," Naruto grinned from next to him.

Sasuke glanced over at his best friend who had long since discarded his suit coat. "You can't rush perfection dobe."

"Which ring did you end up giving to her?"

"My mother's."

The pair grinned at his choice. Sasuke had known that Sakura had liked his mother's wedding ring with every fibre in her being because of just how beautiful it was. Despite him initially wanting to get her something different, he knew that his mother's ring would be more special.

Naruto and Sasuke turned when Sai approached them. With a smile, he handed Naruto a covered canvas before turning and walking away. Curious as to what was painted, Naruto unwrapped the canvas to reveal a painting of Naruto's proposal to Hinata.

"As much of an asshole that I think he is, he's not so bad," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke had to suppress a chuckle when he remembered just how long it had taken for him to beat it into Sai that he could not paint a picture of Hinata dressed in a suit and carrying Naruto in over the threshold of a room in a corset dress. Rather let the idiot dream in peace.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Gaara shifted around uncomfortably in his seat, trying with all of his might not to send his sand flying at all of the girls who were ogling him.

For crying out loud, this was getting ridiculous!

None of them where even so much as trying to pretend that they weren't blatantly staring at him. Curse Naruto for getting married and for making him wear a freaking suit.

Why did people have to wear these damn things anyways! They were hot and confining. He would have taken his jacket off or loosened his tie but these stupid fan girls made him fear that if he did, then he would be severely harassed and prepositioned.

Oh how he wished for his teddy bear to protect him. At least Teddy-chan liked him for who he was and not for how smoking hot he looked in a suit even if he did say so himself.

He heard a few girls whispering nearby about some artist that was causing a commotion that seemed to be headed his way. Soon enough, Gaara heard the muffled screams of a few girls before there was no one of the opposite gender except for the one female that stood before him.

"Sorry I'm late," a brunette dusted her hands off and gave him a grin. "There were just so many things that kept on popping up and I just hate seeing such filth lying around so I took the trash out."

"_Scary_," Gaara whispered too soft for the female to hear.

"Anyways, did you miss me Gaara-kun?" grabbing onto his arm and pulling him to her she batted her eyelashes and smiled up at him.

Gaara responded with a small 'Aa' and kissed the top of her forehead. He heard some of the previously concussed females get up and saw the glares aimed at the woman on his arm and whispered their complaint of who the hell the bitch thought she was.

"You're just the hottest fiancé ever," she grinned. "Especially in that tux. Now," she dragged him towards the nearest door, "let's get you out of it."

-Grin-

This all just got a whole lot better.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Sasuke sat on the edge of the wall, one leg propped up while the other hung off the wall. He felt the chill in the air returning, signalling that it was time for winter to once again make its presence known throughout Konoha.

The sound of shuffling from behind him caught his attention and for a second, he got ready to go into defence mode and run from his fan girl stalkers – who knew that so many of the guest that were invited had come just to see the best man in a suit – when he felt some of Naruto's chakra.

"You suck at stealth dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"That's why you're the brains behind our awesome duo," Naruto grinned in response.

"Aa."

"Hey teme?" Naruto asked in a guess-what kinda way. "I'm married before you."

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds before a grin tugged at his lips. "Soak it up while it lasts dobe but my family will grow faster than yours – Sakura and I are getting married next year and she's pregnant."

It took Naruto a few seconds to process that in the next few months, Sasuke will not only have caught up by marrying Sakura but they would have also begun their family together.

"NO! That's cheating!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're not allowed to cheat!"

"It's not my fault that you're still a virgin," Sasuke smirked. "You chose to remain one until now. Who knows – maybe you'll stay one forever. After all, it took Hinata months before she could so much as hold your hand let alone kiss you. I wonder how long it will take before she can handle seeing you naked?"

-Blink-

-Thought Processing-

-Thought Recognised-

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, running to find his bride.

Spotting her, he grabbed her by the wrist and proceeded to run with her all the through the crowd muttering something about not getting outdone by the teme.

Sasuke chuckled at just how easy it was to plant a thought in the blond's mind. He couldn't wait until Naruto was hokage – just imagine what he could get him to do then.

"That was mean," Sakura spoke from a short distance away.

"Aa," Sasuke smirked at her, showing absolutely no guilt.

He hopped off the wall and sauntered over to her. Dipping his head down to press their lips together, he gave her a long gentle kiss before pulling back.

"Our son's name will be Takumi."

It took Sakura a while to comprehend what he had said before a smile fell upon her lips.

"Yes we can name our daughter Mikoto-chan."

"We have seven months," Sasuke kissed her again. "I'll convince you."

After kissing her again, Sakura was sure that she would continue the idea of having a daughter first if it meant him convincing her that way.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Pulling Hinata into their new bedroom, Naruto all but dragged her to the bed and sat her down.

Running to the spot just in front of her, he began to pull off that annoying jacket that Neji made him put back on. Throwing the annoying thing to the side, he yanked his tie off. Carefully laying the sexy tie on the ground, Naruto proceeded to pull off his socks and shoes.

He peeked at Hinata who was looking at him out of curiosity, the situation clearly not registering in her mind yet. Glad that she was still conscious, Naruto pulled at the buttons of his shirt and flung it aside and pulled off the t-shirt that he had underneath.

It was then that Hinata's brain had registered what was going on. She blushed furiously at the shirtless man in front of her and had to try her hardest to remember how to breathe. When Naruto unbuckled his belt, Hinata held her breath in anticipation.

Naruto slid his pants off his legs and stood there in his boxers, grin on his face that Hinata hadn't fainted yet. Realising that his observation was based on what had happened a few seconds earlier, Naruto looked at his blushing bride to see her reaction to seeing him like this.

He saw Hinata perched on their bed, blushing furiously. So furiously that it actually looked like she was turning purple. It couldn't be that bad could it – he was thee sexiest person that would become hokage right?

Bending over to take a closer look, Naruto moved towards Hinata when it happened-

-Faint-

-Blink-

"Hinata?" Naruto called out rather confused.

Leaning closer to her and placing a hand on her forehead, it took him a second to register that she was unconscious. Another to figure out that she had stopped breathing and that was why she had fainted and a full moment before he realised what it all meant.

"Oh yeah! I'm so sexy that my wife fainted from my sheer hotness!"

Naruto grinned out of pride and did a little dance. Forgetting all about Hinata's situation, he spoke in joy, "Let's celebrate our wedding night Hinata-chan and make awesome little Naruto-sama and Hinata-chan babies!"

Not getting a response from Hinata, Naruto looked down at the bed.

…

…

…

"AH! Hinata-chan's unconscious! Curse you for being right teme!" Naruto yelled, almost pulling his hair out in the process.

_-H-__**a**__-_t_-e-__**T**__-_h_-__**a**__-t-_I_-__**L**__-o-_v_-__**e**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-H-_a_-__**t**__-e-_T_-__**h**__-a-_t_-__**I**__-L-_o_-__**v**__-e-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

_**An: **Well that's the end. After two years and some change I finally finished it. I must say that this chapter took forever to word properly. I'm happy with the way it turned out and I hope that you all are too._

_Shavaun-chii I hope you're happy with the Gaara bit that I wrote for you. I demand my Kevin Levin picture for this :)_

_Don't forget to review and tell me whether you liked this._

_~Simoney ^_^_


	14. AN

Hi Guys

My one of my awesome best friends, Toonfanatic5, has drawn an illustration for the scene where Neji shouts at Naruto for wearing an orange tux. I think it is just so fitting. The link is below. Just remove the spaces.

http:/ th04. /fs70 /PRE/ f/2011/ 222/8/c /wedding_ day_ pic_ by_ vauny_chanlovesart

While you're on her Deviantart page, I must recommend that you check out her picture titled Suck Face. It's a NarutoxHinata pic and it's just too cute ^_^

Once again, thanks to everyone that supported this fic. Cookies to for everyone ^_^

~Simoney


End file.
